The Ministry and their Laws
by Heavensangel28
Summary: This is my take on the marriage law. Rated M for future chapters. Language and Smut will ensue. OOC, but please read. I just really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, that greatness belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I also make no money from this, if I did it wouldn't be on fanfic. :-) Just borrowing her characters for my own crazy madness.

Summary: Draco and Hermione are of course Head Boy/Girl. The marriage law is enforced. Whatever will happen? Well its a Dramione. So, Duh!

Chapter 1:

She was walking up the isle of the train. Having walked with Harry and Ron to the compartment they usually shared, but she had to meet the Head Boy, and Prefects for a quick meeting in the Head Compartment. She still didn't know who was to be Head Boy this year. Extremely curious who it would be. She figured it would be Harry, but suprisingly it wasn't. Which suited him just fine. His exact words were, "TO much attention."

She got to the door the Head Compartment, and surprised it was empty.

The didn't have much time to get this meeting underway. She made herself comfortable on the long cushioned seat, and decided to read. Of course it was her favorite book, 'Hogwarts A History'. She heard the door slide back and looked up to see who it was.

The prefects started piling in. They were all chatting amongst themselves. There were eight. Two from each house. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and the other three Hermoine couldn't recall their names.

"Well we are just waiting for the Head Boy, and then we will get the meeting underway." Hermione said once everyone had settled into their seats. "Anyone know who this years Boy is?"

Pansy sneered at her, "Yes, aren't you aware?"

"Well obviously I'm not Parkinson or I wouldn't have asked." Hermione rolled her eyes. Man she really was thick.

About that time he walked in. None other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"Asked what Granger?" He said sounding surprisingly chipper and nice. Well theres a different Malfoy.

She turned and saw who had spoke and was shocked. His normal slicked back hair was slightly longer than normal and hung over one eye. He was taller, and she hated to admit it, but gorgeous.

"No need to stare, or can you not comprehend simple English anymore?" Pansy said hatefully.

This brought her out of her shock. "Just a bit surprised Malfoy was made Head Boy, that's all."

"No need to be shocked Granger, I'm just as smart as you." Was it just her or was he being nice to her. And if he is why? This is unusual.

She decided to be nice back. Maybe she could make it through her last year at Hogwarts without constantly bickering. "I'm aware of that, thank you. I just well-- I figured-- nevermind it doesn't matter. We need to get underway. We will be arriving soon."

She turned back to the Prefects, who were all staring shocked at the exchange between the two.

"Well, since we are all aware of who is Prefect and Head this year, we just needed to get together and set the basics. Our first few days at Hogwarts we will have time to adjust to being back. However in that time Malfoy and I will have time to get the patrol lists together. We will need copies of everyone's schedule, those of you who play Quidditch need to see your team captain for practice times when they start. We will incorporate those into the schedule as well." Hermione explained.

"Well put Granger. However, some of you have been through this before and those who haven't. We will be letting you know when we will be having our orientation to Prefect meeting. At that time you will get the rules of which to abide, as well as House points. When to take them away, for what reasons, and what constitutes as more stern removal." Malfoy continued for her.

_Its wierd, like he's reading my mind_. Thought Hermione.

She was going to continue in much the same matter Draco had for her.

"Well since that's about the basis of our initial first meeting, if Granger has nothing to add we will let you rejoin your friends." Malfoy finished.

She smiled at them, "Not much just one more thing. Of course you are all aware but you are required the first day to show first years to the dorms. Please be curtious and help them to adjust this week. Its the reason we were choosen for this. Thank you all, enjoy the feast when we get there."

"Best get going everyone we will be arriving soon." This from Ginny.

Everyone started filing out of the compartment. She was waiting for them to leave so she could retrieve her book.

Expecting the compartment to be empty, she was surprised when she turned around. Malfoy was standing there looking at her with and expectant look.

"Was there something else?" She was trying hard to be polite. This was after all Draco Malfoy.

He smirked. Although it seemed something was missing from it. It wasn't quite as hard as ususal.

"No, not really. I was just going to say I'm going to try to be as polite as possible this year. I will not apologize for the past. But we were made Heads for a reason, so we might as well try to get on this year." He said with a haughty air.

"I agree, Malfoy. I won't apologize either, but not having to deal with being intentionally prevoked all year will make things less stressful. Thank you." Hermione replied.

Draco nodded his head once, and turned to leave the compartment. Leaving Hermione to muse in his wake. What happened to him this summer?

* * *

They were all seated in the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony over. McGonagall had approached the podium, once again warning first years about the Forbidden Forest, and the like.

"---- and now that the initial things are taken care of, I have a final announcement." She said this with such authority everyone stopped their feasting and turned to listen intently.

"Most of you know that the Ministry has been considering incorporating the Marriage Law due to so many losses of wizards and witches during the war. They made a decision earlier and it is my duty to let you all know that had been determined best for the Wizarding World."

Many gasps of shock and horror spread throughout the Hall.

"Yes I know there are many of you who aren't happy about this, but it is now a law, and must be enforced. If you decide not to follow the law made, you are to turn in your wand and live in the muggle world. Now instead of having all the wizards and witches roaming around trying to find someone in which to marry, the ministry has also decided to do that as well."

This really cause an uproar. No one was about to let the ministry determine who they were going to marry. That was just no fair.

"However, unfair you may think this, all sixth and seventh years will conduct a test in potions under the supervision of Professor Slughorn. If you need help in order to do it correctly he will assist you. He will instruct you on how to make it, and what results you should expect. Now with that said please continue to enjoy the feast and again Welcome to Hogwarts, and for those of you returning Welcome Back."

With that McGonagall walked back to her seat amongst the professors. She had decided not to hire a new tranfiguration teacher. She would keep that spot as well as being Headmaster.

Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry. Ron was of course complaining it was unfair, and Harry was agreeing with him, but he didn't look at all worried.

"Harry, you seem more relaxed at the news then the rest of us. Are you not worried?" Hermione asked.

He just smiled at her and replied as calmly as he seemed, "No Hermione, I'm really not worried. The need for the law is understandable, however if I find I cannot get along with the person I am paired with, I will simply go back to being a muggle. I lived the first eleven years of my life with no knowledge of magic. I would be fine. Don't get me wrong, I would dearly miss it, but I could cope."

Hermione agreed, and let him know by smiling and nodding her head.

Well, so much for having a quiet year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Well the first day back had proved uneventful. Hermione and Draco had their own rooms amongst their Houses. This was because they would need the peice and quiet without sharing a space with others. Benefit of Heads. And Hermione had been making use of hers. She was putting together a sort of chart for the Patrol Rounds. She was almost complete, all that was left was for her and Draco to incorporate the schedules and put the chart together.

McGonagall had prided her on the idea, and said when she and Draco had it complete she would make magical copies for each Prefect as well as Draco, Hermione, the teachers, and herself.

She wasn't without school work, but being as she was 'Hermione' she had it complete. It was light seeing as how it was only the first day. And everyone makes fun of her for studying to much. Their meeting with the Prefects was set day after tomorrow, so she and Draco could finish it tomorrow and have the copies for them at that time.

What she was really dreading was Potions tomorrow morning. They were to brew their mating potion as everyone had started to call it. She was scared of whom she would be matched.

She decided to take a quick shower and then head to bed. She was feeling tired.

* * *

Ok guys. End chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I love reviews and they help me to update sooner. :-) Flames welcome as well. Talk to me people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just borrowing from the lovely JK Rowling.

I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. It helps me to keep things moving.

Chapter 2:

She awoke early, having went to bed early. She washed her hair, applied a few spells to make it tame and flow in waves, and got dressed. She straightened up around her room, and decided it was late enough to head to breakfast without seeming over excited. But inside she was twisted in knots. She was literally terrified of who she would be matched with.

She got to the Great Hall, and was surpised to see Harry was up and already at breakfast.

"Morning Harry." She sat across from him, and tried her best to smile, but was sure it came out a grimace.

Harry chuckled, and shook his head, "Morning 'Mione, and stop worrying." When she opened her mouth to say something he kept talking. "Don't try to say you aren't, you are up earlier than usual, and instead of smiling at me, well nevermind. Just stop worrying. Whats the worst that could happen? You get paired with Crabbe or Goyle?"

With that Hermione had to laugh, Harry always knew how to make her feel better. And surprisingly she felt the tension she was feeling, subside just a bit.

"I suppose you're right. That's about the worst it could be." She replied to him.

And with that they enjoyed their breakfast. They were eventually joined by Ron and Ginny. Both liked sleeping in whenever possible.

Conversations were heard all over the Great Hall, everyone was aware they would be doing their potions either today or the next, and everyone was nervous and excited.

When it neared time for them to go to their first class, Advanced Potions, Hermione let them know.

"Sorry to ruin breakfast boys, but we need to be off. Potions will be starting soon." Both Ron and Harry groaned but dutifully got up and followed Hermione, down stairs to the dungeon. Which has surprisingly got more cheerful since the former teachers reign.

* * *

When everyone was seated and quiet Professor Slughorn spoke.

"As you all know today we will be brewing the potion to find your magical mate. Please ask for help if you so need it. Any mistakes and the potion will not work and you will have to start over. If you fail to brew it correctly after the repeat, I will be having tutorial instruction every night this week. It has to be brewed specifically by the person to be matched or it doesn't work. No one can brew it for you. Now let's set to work, when it is complete, let me know and I will give you the specific parchment for you to place five drops of the potion onto. After this the name of your betrothed will appear."

With a flick of his wand the potion instructions appeared on the blackboard.

Everyone set to work. The tension in the air was so thick you could slice through it with a knife. Hermione was of course working at a table with Harry and Ron. Ron was still complaining that he didn't like that the Ministry had taken it upon themselves to force them into a relationship with someone they possibly hated.

"Ronald will you stop it." Hermione exclaimed. It was more of a demand then a question. "This is something we have all got to do regardless of whether or not we want to. So stop whining and get to work. Maybe if you concentrate you won't need any help for Professor Slughorn."

"Blimey Hermione, I didn't realize I was irritating you. Sorry." Ron had the nerve to try to look apologetic. He didn't quite pull it off.

Harry just laughed quietly and went about his potion.

Everyone was working diligently, not many conversations were being held. Most everyone wanted to get the potion correct the first time. The faster they knew who they were matched with, the sooner they could decide what to do.

Hermione had completed the potion, as well as Harry. Ron was still working on his. Hermione feared he had messed it up. But she raised her hand and the Professor came over to be sure it was brewed correctly.

"Well Miss Granger, you have as always completed it correctly, and in good time too. No surprise there. I'll just check a few others and be back with the required parchment." He stopped examined Harry's and found his to be correct as well. Moving about a few others had completed theres. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and surprisingly Neville Longbottom. Everyone so far had brewed there's correctly.

Professor Slughorn drew attention back to him at the front of the class. "Excuse me for just a moment students. I told you at the start of class you would place five drops of potion onto the parchment I am about to give those of you who have finished. Along with the parchment I will give you each a special dropper. You will extract the potion from your couldren, and slowly one drop at a time put it on the parchment. As you will see when I give it to you, the parchment is specifically labeled where each drop should be. Please do not do it haphazardly. It makes all the difference, as anything to do with potions does."

With that he began passing out the items he explained.

When he reached Hermione and Harry, Ron had finished his potion and Slughorn decided that he had done it correctly. He gave all three of them the special parchment and droppers and walked away to finish rounds about class.

"Well I say we do it all together. That way when we each get our matches it will be at the same time." Hermione said smartly.

Both Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry said, "Well no use lollygagging about it. Let's get it over with."

And so they did.

Each extracting potion into the dropper, and slowly one drop at a time, putting a drop in each labeled section of parchment as directed.

They all three stopped and looked at each other before placing the fifth drop.

"This is nuts, just do it already." Said Ron. Surprising Hermione and Harry.

And they did.

They each watched their own piece of parchment nervously awaiting for something to happen.

Ron's was the first to show signs of change.

"What's this? I think mines working." Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione were beginning to feel upset nothing had happened on their's yet.

They stood watching as letters began to form on Ron's parchment. First they were blurry and the letters were sporatically appearing in no definate order. Then they swirled around the page and the name very bold on the page.

"_Pansy Parkinson"_

"You've got to be kidding me right? Is this some sort of joke?" Ron was whining already. Harry and Hermione were shocked. At that moment Harry glanced down at his own parchment.

It was doing the same as Ron's had. First blurry and sporatic, then swirling. Then the name in bold lettering.

"_Luna Lovegood"_

Harry smiled. He knew deep down before he preformed the potion he would get matched well. And secretly he had been harboring feelings about the girl everyone considered loony. She was just different, much like Harry himself. And she never pointed out he was famous. She was his friend simply because she was a nice person. This worked well for him.

"Well isn't that great Harry gets someone he likes as a friend at least." Ron complained.

"Ronald shut it." Hermione said, she was really getting fed up with Ron's whining.

"Hermione, your parchment is doing it." This from Harry who seemed more relaxed then he had been for quite some time.

Hermione looked down very nervous now. Her two best friends had been matched. Who was she to be mated with?

The letters popped up more slowly than they had for Harry or Ron. Much in the same here and there manner but slowly. It was causing her to get more and more nervous. Finally as if all the letters were finally where they should be, they started swirling about the page.

Slowly at first and then picking up pace. Faster and faster until it looked like a tornado of letters. Then it abrumptly stopped and in bold letters Hermione's match appeared.

Hermione gasp as she saw the name in bold print, and then Harry had to catch her as she fell to the floor.

She was unconscious.

Ron looked over to see what could be so horrible as to cause Hermione to pass out. And he let out angry cry,"NO!"

There on her parchment in the same bold lettering... "Draco Malfoy"

Harry still not knowing what name had appeared looked at Ron like he had grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Ron didn't seemed to notice, his face had gone extremely red, and he was clenching his fists.

Professor Slughorn was there next to Hermione mumbling a spell to awaken her. When she opened her eyes she looked up at Harry and whispered one thing.

"Why does it have to be Malfoy?"

Harry gasp and looked over to where Draco was at his parchment.

And with that across the room Malfoy must have been getting his results, he gazed at his parchment with a smirk. He knew that as a Pureblood he would get matched with the like. Or so he thought.

When Hermione's name appeared on his parchment, he looked over to where Hermione was being helped up from the floor but Ron and Harry. A look of agony, terror, hatefulness on his face. Three emotions at once. And Malfoy's didn't show emotion.

Then he ran from the room. Not bothering to grab his bag or books. Nothing.

He just ran.

* * *

Ok ladies and gentlemen. Thats if for chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Still not quite sure where this is going or how it will go. But keep faith, it should be a good ride. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Just borrowing them from the wonderful JK Rowling.

Thank you all for the great reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry it's taken me a few days to update, been busy with the holiday.

Chapter 3:

Meetings

She was in a daze.

Draco Friggin Malfoy. This had to be a mistake. There was no way she was destined to spend her life with him. NO WAY!

Harry sat across from her on the floor of the Griffyndor common room. Not quite sure what to say. Yeah he got off pretty easy, he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, well an enemy. Ron had gotten mated with Parkinson. Which Harry secretly knew wasn't that big of a deal for her. She has had her eye on him for a few years now.

But Hermione and Malfoy? He was at a loss for words to make her feel better. There was nothing anyone could really say at this point. He was worried what this would mean. He knew Hermione could live like a muggle, but would she be willing to give up magic?

"Oi Harry, did you catch Malfoy sprinting out of Potions. Must have been horrible who he got matched with. Or maybe the Ministry knows he's gay and matched him with Zabini." This from Seamus who was just approaching his classmates. He laughed at his own joke.

Harry chuckled slightly, and turned to Hermione. Silently asking for her permission to tell Seamus the horrifying news.

She just nodded in response.

"Um, Seamus, it's not quite that." Harry wasn't really sure he could put it into words. "I know who Malfoy got mated with, and it's not really all that funny. You see, well, he and Hermione were matched."

All the laughter and smiles in the common room stopped. They all turned to Hermione and stared.

A few moments after everyone recovered, they began talking at once. Simultaneously asking questions.

Hating to be the center of attention, and not really knowing just what to say yet. Hermione fled the common room.

Quickly making her way to the Astronomy Tower. Which was usually vacant this time of day.

* * *

It wasn't until after she had sat, crying for several minutes that she realized she wasn't alone. Figuring it was Harry that had followed her, she just said, "I'm fine. Really. Go back to the common room. Just need time to think."

"Well, you see, I haven't been to 'my' common room at all since Potions. I've had to have time to think on my own."

Shocked by the voice coming from the corner of the room. There hiding in the shadows was none other than her mate, so to speak, Draco Malfoy.

"Shite! I didn't know it was you. I thought Harry had followed me." Hermione said quickly in responce.

Malfoy just smirked, but it looked like it pained him to do so, and then said, "Sorry I'm not who you were expecting Granger. But you sort of invaded my thinking spot."

"Well, SOOOOO sorry. I'll leave then. Would hate to think I invaded any part of your space." She said in defense. She always felt defensive around him.

He smirked for real this time. Maybe a good row was what they needed.

"Well you are, so you can go now. And don't forget we are supposed to be meeting to arrange the schedules for patrol. We still have duties to attend." He said with all the haughtiness of a Pureblood.

"You needn't remind me of what I have to do Malfoy!" She retorted. "I know my duties. Just be sure you show up to help. I will not be carrying the load of both Heads just because you like to shirk your duties."

With that she got up and left. Making her way to her only place she knew she wouldn't be bothered with her thoughts, the Library.

* * *

_Oh, he was insufferable!_ She thought to herself. _Him and his Holier-then-thou attitude. Geez, the nerve._

This train of thought was getting her no where fast. "Ok, Hermione, just calm down. You must get ahold of you anger or you will be turning in your wand faster then you ever thought you would." She was talking to herself now.

Overhearing her talking to herself, and deciding maybe she needed cheering up, Luna Lovegood, stopped Hermione on her path to the Library.

In her quite soft and wistful voice Luna spoke to her, "Hermione, you seem upset. Would you like to talk about it? I'm a good listener, and I don't tend to spread gossip."

Hermione, hadn't seen her so when Luna spoke she was surprised. "Oh Luna, I'm sorry I was in my own little world. What was it you said?"

"Oh, just that you seemed upset, and if you wanted to talk I would listen. And that I wouldn't spread rumors about whatever it was you discussed with me." Luna replied.

Hermoine looked at Luna for a few moments, as if she was deciding if she wanted to talk about it or not. She knew she couldn't talk to Ron, he was to busy wallowing in his own self-pity, and Harry was not much for conversation as he wasn't sure what to say to her. She decided who better than to talk to her then Luna.

"Yes, thank you Luna. You see well, maybe we could go somewhere else, I mean it's not very private here in the hallway." Hermione says.

Luna understood immediately, and suggested, "Well how about going down by the lake. It's usually pretty deserted about this time. And I've always found the water lapping on the bank soothes the tension a little."

So, off the girls went, neither speaking until they reached their destination.

Getting where they were headed, Luna sat on the root of a large tree while Hermione paced. Luna just sat patiently waiting for Hermoine to begin. She really was a great listener.

Finally after about twenty minutes of pacing, and grumbling to herself, Hermione spoke to Luna.

"Well you see Luna, my problem is this. I got matched to Draco 'bloody' Malfoy. I'm not sure what to do, and I cannot see how this will possibly go well at all. I mean all we have ever done is fight. Usually with him initiating it by calling me some horrible name in reference to my blood line. And he's utterly insufferable. He's a horrible git, who's selfish, and mean, and well --- He's just -- I mean he's --UGH! he's horrible!" With that Hermione plopped herself down on the hard ground. She started picking the grass they sat upon with vengence.

Luna spoke softly as usual, "Hermoine, I understand you problem. You don't know how he is feeling, or if you even care." Hermoine just snorted at Luna's revelation.

Luna just continued," You have been constant enemies since your first year, and you don't understand why you were matched. But ask yourself these questions. Why would the two of you be matched if you weren't compatible? That's what it's suppose to do right? Match those witches and wizards who are the most compatible. And if you think about it Draco is quite intelligent. Who better to match wits with you then him? He isn't horrible to those whom he's close with, maybe if you spent some time together you could come to like each other. And in all honesty, I know you spend to much time arguing with him to realize it, but Malfoy isn't horrible to look at. Yes, I know you have always had feelings for Ron. Please do not think about turning in your wand already. Magic only matched you with who's best for you in every way."

Hermione sat quietly listening to everything Luna was throwing at her. And she had to admit parts of it were true. Malfoy was almost as intelligent as she. She sometimes enjoyed the witty arguements. Stimulated her brain some to think of quick retorts to insults he threw at her. Hadn't they agreed to try to be civil? Wasn't he the one who suggested it in the first place? And he wasn't horrible to look at. She was right about that. In fact since he had stopped slicking his hair back, she had fought the urge to touch it, and see if it was a soft and silky as it seemed. ---- Her thoughts continued, until she came to the one that was really bothering her most.

"Luna that is really great advice, and I thank you for it, but there is still something I think Malfoy will have a great problem with. I was muggle born. I'm not a pureblood. That's all that has ever mattered to him and his family. What will his mother say?" Hermione spoke her biggest fear in this whole situation. And surprisingly felt slightly better.

Luna smiled, "Maybe you should talk to him, when he has had time to think about this as well. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with him today to arrange Prefect schedules? You will have to speak to each other then. Feel him out, and then go from there."

Hermione groaned, she wasn't ready to breach this subject with him.

"Well you are right, and unfortunately that meeting is scheduled in about fifteen minutes so I really must be going. Thank you for your help and advice Luna. I'm not sure who else I could have spoken to about this and gotten such sound knowledge." Hermoine was inwardly dreading her meeting.

Luna smiled at her encouragingly. "Your very welcome Hermione. And your right I must be going to. My Potions class starts shortly and I really am quite anxious to see who I'm matched with."

Hermione then realized Harry hadn't told anyone. This did make her smile. She knew Luna harbored feelings for Harry but didn't voice then in fear of rejection.

"No need to worry Luna. I'm sure the wizard you get matched with will be quite to your liking. I mean, I've already gotten matched with the biggest git in Hogwarts." Hermione laughed. She liked knowing that Luna would be very happy with her match.

Luna laughed as well.

* * *

Sitting at a table in the library were she had been told, by letter given to her on her way back in the castle, to meet Malfoy.

It simply read:

_Granger, _

_We never decided on where to meet for the scheduling duties. _

_I decided why not your favorite place, the Library._

_Table in the back near the entrance to the 'Restricted Section' should work._

_See you there shortly._

_DM_

That was it, no harsh words. No biting comments. Although she really hated be ordered about. But he wasn't really ordering either she decided. He was actually right. They hadn't agreed on a place to meet.

She was roused from her thoughts with the approach of Malfoy.

"Well Granger let's get this over with. The quicker we get this done, the better of we are." He said bitingly.

She had already pulled the chart she had made from her bag, along with the schedules she had collecte from half the prefects.

She looked at him with guarded eyes, "Well did you bring the rest of the schedules? I gathered my half."

He looked up absently, "Oh, yeah. Sorry I wasn't thinking. " He pulled them from his bag.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see that they were just as crisp and wrinkle free as the ones she had collected. She had never payed attention to Draco's organization and decided to learn as much about him as possible without actually asking. What better way then observation.

"Yes well then, let's get started." Hermione said.

"Yes, lets." Draco replied.

They sat together like that for close to an hour and a half. Working diligently on the schedule. When they were finished. Draco actually paid her a compliment.

"Well Granger, I must say, the idea of a chart has certainly helped. We would probably be sitting here trying to rearrange this thing for a few more hours if you hadn't come up with this." He said it so nonchalantly, she almost missed it.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then thought better of looking at him at all and decided to stare at the shelf across from them before she replied, "Well yes, um -- thanks. I just assumed it would make it easier for us to make changes. With Quidditch practices coming round in the next couple of weeks, and so many of the Prefects being players, we would need an organized method of doing so."

Draco smiled absently,"Yes, your right. I supposed we should get this to McGonagall. She will be needing to make copies, and getting it to everyone before our meeting with the Prefects tomorrow afternoon. Easier to explain duties and all. Knowing who will patrol when and where."

"Um - yes, your quite right. Thank you for helping. And I wanted to apologize for the comment about you shirking duties. That was wrong of me, and I shouldn't have said it. I was upset and you riled me like normal." Hermione apologized. She felt she could say something nice after the compliment he had just paid her.

Draco sat back in mock shock, "Are you actually apologizing Granger?" When she started to speak he cut her off. "Now, now. I wasn't being rude. I was teasing you. You do know how to joke don't you Granger?"

She blushed. "Yes Malfoy, I know how to joke. I do it all the time. It's just not something I would expect you to do."

"Well seeing as how we are going to be married, I figured we might as well try to be more than just civil." This was the first time either of them had broached the subject of their 'Betrothel'.

Hermoine didn't quite know what to say in response. But it seemed she need not speak, because he continued.

"I see it like this. If we weren't compatible your name would never have shown up on my parchment, and I yours. You are, as they say, the smartest witch of your age. And who better to match wits with me then someone such as yourself? Your quick retorts to my biting insults over the years have actually intrigued me. Hence why I continued to do it. It wasn't because I truly disliked you. More so because no one else I insult has as quick and smart-ass retorts to said comments."

Slightly surprised by where this conversation was going. Hermione decided to give one of those retorts, "Well it's not like you exactly keep the most intelligent company Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly close to the top of our class." She smiled to let him know she was joking.

He chuckled softly, which also caught Hermoine off guard. She had heard him do it before, from across the room, never because of something she had said though. He also caught her look of surprise, and replaced his smiling face with the no-emotion-showing mask he usually wore.

"Yes, well you could say the same for yourself Granger, Weaslbey and Scarhead aren't exactly the smartest in the bunch either. You aren't known as the 'Brains' of the Golden Trio for naught." Malfoy retorted and smirked at his comment.

She was secretly tired of being labeled. She just wanted to be Hermione. Not part of the Golden Trio. Not Harry Potter's other best friend. Not the War Heroine. She just wanted to be Hermione.

Now she was irritated, but decided not to take it out on Draco. He couldn't know the labels bothered her, and she wasn't about to let him know.

She decided to end this conversation and what better way then to escape do deliver their work to the Head Mistress.

"Again, I will thank you for your help today. I best be getting this schedule to Professor McGonagall. I will see you later. And when she passes out copies, she said she would let them all know where and when to meet us for the meeting tomorrow." She started to turn away, having gathered her things while talking.

"One more thing Granger- ," He paused while waiting for her to turn to him.

When she turned around to ask him what he wanted, he was standing right there in her face. So close she could smell the mint of his toothpaste. Nearly inches from her face.

"What -- um what was it you-- umm-- HUh?" She couldn't remember why she turned around now. His nearness was making her brain cloudy. She kept looking from his eyes to his lips. They looked so soft.

Draco seemed a little bemuddled himself,"Um- what?" He had never realized how much Granger had changed over the years. Never really paying much attention to her, just throwing a biting comment her way here and there.

She chuckled softly, and for some reason it stirred Draco's emotions. "One more thing Granger--- What were you going to say."

He sighed. What was it he was going to say? "Well, um, the thought has seemed to have left me. I'll remember later and let you know."

She nodded in responce. Not quite sure what to say, and not really wanting to turn away yet. What was wrong with her. This is Draco Malfoy! And here she is standing in the middle of the Library staring at his mouth.

She shook her head. Clearing it slightly of the cloudiness. She started to turn away again when Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around.

He pulled her close, and then he did it.

He kissed her.

It wasn't a harsh, hard kiss. But a soft, tender one. Hermione felt herself lean into it. Malfoy stood their his hands on her shoulders and began to massage, slowly making circles with his thumbs, and making a slow trail to her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Deeping the kiss, and then they were interrupted.

"Ahem"

They broke apart, jumping away from each other like they were touching something that had burned them.

The Head Mistress stood behind them. Slightly scowling, but Hermione could tell she was trying not to smile.

"If you two have finished with the schedule for Patrols, I would like to have it so I can make copies." She didn't sound nearly as cross as she was trying to seem.

"Oh! Yes Professor, please forgive me. I was on my way to give it to you when um-- well thats no matter. Here you go." Hermione was flustered. Embaressed the Head Mistress had caught them snogging in the back of the Library.

The Professor smiled at her. Accepted the parchment and said, "Well thank you both for all of your - um - hardwork on this. Please don't let me keep you from your studies."

With that she turned away, and just when Hermione started to relax, she turned back to them, "Oh, one last thing. You are both Heads, and even though I am happy to see that you have decided to - well- get along. And inter-house unity is a wonderful thing, but please refrain from -uh any - well extraciricular activities in such public places. You do have an example to set, and reputations to uphold."

She left both Hermione and Draco staring in her wake dumbfounded.

Had they just been told by their Head Mistress that it was okay to snog, just so long as they didn't do it where everyone could see? Seriously?

Okay, thats it for this chapter. Please review. Trying to make them a little longer. I myself get a little irritated with short chapters. =) Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and all that.

A/N: Thank you all for all your support and gracing with the WONDERFUL reviews. I thank you very very much.

I am extremely glad that you like how OOC Draco is. You wouldn't believe the flames I have gotten on other stories because it was so but oh well thats their problem :-P Lol.

And if you notice grammer errors, or mis-spelling of any names you know the important ones like professors, and such let me know so I can correct them in future chappies. Thx so much.

Well I'm really not quite sure where this story is headed yet, but please stick with me and we will find out together. Hugs to you all! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! Happy Reading!

Chapter 4:

Ignoring, Arguing and Making up!

(wink, wink)

The next morning at breakfast:

_Oh my goodness! What have I done? I kissed Hermione Granger! How stupid can I be? Yes well I know that she is supposed to be my mate. And if we don't get married we will lose our wands. But I KISSED her! And this was not just a peck on the cheek like you give your aunt when leaving after a visit on holiday. Oh, NO! I couldn't be that slick. I had to bloody kiss her, on the lips! _

_Wait calm down Draco. Why are you so upset. Its not like she didn't kiss you back. In fact it seemed she quite enjoyed it. What's really bothering you? It's not the fact that she's muggle born. You decided a long time ago that didn't matter. It's not because old 'Gonagally' caught you. You've been caught snogging before and never been this upset. So, no. That's not it. _

And then it hit him why he was so upset. What would have happened if the professor/Head Mistress hadn't caught them. They were both so into kissing each other that neither heard nor saw her approaching. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that we even realized how into we were.

"I actually enjoyed kissing Granger!" What he thought he said to himself in his brain actually came out of his mouth. And he was surrounded by Slytherins, in the middle of the Great Hall.

"What was that Malfoy? Did I hear you correctly? You can't be serious!" Theo never could keep his mouth shut when he heard something like this from anyone.

Draco turned and gave him the ole 'Malfoy' death-if-you-don't-shut-it-now look.

Theo put his hands up in defense and said, "Sorry mate. Just wasn't sure if I heard you right. Won't say anymore about it."

Draco replied sneering, "See that you don't."

* * *

Mean while.

Across the Great Hall at the Griffydor table, Hermione was having her own mental breakdown of what occurred just moments prior.

_What the hell was he bloody thinking? First he puts his hands on me, kindly mind you. Then he invades my personal space! Then he, he- UGH, he kissed me. And then to beat it all. To make matters worse. We are caught SNOGGING in the middle of the Library by my own Head of House, favorite Professor, and the Head Mistress (all one person). What must she think of me? But what's odd, she didn't seem upset. Just said to keep our "extraciricular activities from the open"! _

_But what takes the cake in this situation is that I, Hermione Jane Granger, KISSED HIM BACK! What is wrong with me? IS there something in this match-making potion that does that? Makes my hormones just fall over him like that. I mean I don't even Like him, much less want to snog him!_

_Well I shouldn't go that far. It wasn't horrible. It wasn't even bad. It was actually quite enjoyable. UGH what is wrong with me?_

"Hermione!" This brought her out of her thoughts.

"What Ronald!" She said back.

"Geez, 'Mione. What's wrong with you? He's been trying to talk to you for ten minutes now. But you just sat there in outer space, and then you look to be getting angry, and then you had a look of serenity on your face." This from Harry. "Are you okay?"

She shook her self internally. She had to break whatever spell had been cast. And it had to be a spell, she wouldn't act this way normally.

"I'm sorry Ron. I've just been really out of sorts, you know since the matching potion. If I seem distracted that's why. It's not like I needed this stress on top of all my other duties this year." She tried to sound calm but her voice was escalating.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and then back at Hermoine. Both looking quite worried.

"Well if you want to talk, we are here. You seem really distracted, and a slight bit tense. We are you best friends after all. So you should talk to us." Ron tried to say it so as not to get Hermione in an uproar.

She tried to smile reassuringly, "Thanks Ron, and you too Harry. I will try to talk with you both about it. But somethings a girl just can't talk about with boys."

With that she got up and left the Great Hall. They had class in twenty minutes and in all her haste this morning she forgot her bad next to her door in her room.

* * *

The day had been long and horrible and it was only half finished.

She still had the Prefects meeting in about a half hour. She was growing more and more nervous with each minute that ticked by. How would she act with Draco? How would he act with her? Should they pretend it didn't happen? This was just horrible.

Sitting in her favorite, secluded spot in the Library, trying to focus on her Ancient Runes II essay. It wasn't due until Monday, but everyone knows Hermione likes to get things done. A procrastinator she is not. She was a little surprised to see Ginny coming her way.

"Oi, 'Mione. I see your busy, but could I interrupt you for just a minute. I need some advice." Ginny seemed shy about whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

Then it hit Hermione. Ginny would have found out today whom she was matched with.

"Yes, Ginny. This isn't due for a few more days." She closed her books and stacked them neatly to show that Ginny would have her full attention.

Ginny sat in the chair closest to Hermione. "Well you- um- well we got our matches. And by now just about everyone here at Hogwarts knows who they have to marry."

Hermione just nodded her head. Letting Ginny know to continue.

"It's actually kind of shocking to know who some people got paired with." And she started naming off pairings.

Of course we know Ron and Pansy, Harry and Luna, Hermoine and Draco.

"Neville is paired with Padma, Pavarti got matched to Theo Nott! Umm let's see, oh heres some funnies for you. Grabbe and Elouise, Goyle and Bulstrode." Ginny was laughing but it wasn't whole hearted like normal.

Hermione noticed she didn't mention her own match. "Um, Ginny, who did you get matched with?"

Ginny groaned and laid her forehead on the table. Her words were muffled and sounded like "Lazy Bini"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sat up. Took a deep breath, and said more coherantly. "Blaise Zabini."

Hermione gasp. "OH my. Um, well. How are you feeling? I mean obviously upset, but well what are your thoughts?"

Hermione was indeed shocked. Why did so many of their Griffydors get matched with Slitherins?

Ginny looked pained. "Well honestly, I don't know what to think. He's just so quiet. He never really says much to anyone. I don't know how to approach him about it. I have absolutely no idea what to talk to him about."

"Ok. Well, trust me I know exactly how you are feeling. I mean I got matched with the most awful Slyterin there is. So we can work through this together." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ginny's tension seemed to loosen a bit.

Hermione glanced at the clock. "Oh shite. We have exactly two minutes to make it to the Great Hall for the Prefect meeting. Come on Ginny, we have to hurry."

So they hurried.

* * *

The meeting was horrid. Draco wouldn't participate. He sat there like a bump on a log, ignoring everyone and everything.

This of course infuriated Hermione, and by the time she had finished conducting the meeting she was beyond angry.

He got up to leave the Great Hall with his Slytherin buddies but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, I need to speak with you for a moment please." She was trying hard to get hold of the anger boiling inside her. But her words still sounded like a demand instead of a request.

He said goodbye to his friends telling them he would catch up. Turning to her, "What Granger? You look mad. But then again I don't know why. So if you are going to give me hell, get it over with."

That did it. She let loose on him. "You little Ferret! What is your problem? Mine just happens to be that your an extremely stupid GIT who has no respect for their fellow classmates. Why didn't you help with the meeting? You aren't supposed to just show up and act like a lump of potatoes! You are supposed to imput something. Showing up is not enough!"

He had the nerve to look bored. "Are you quite finished Granger?"

"NO I AM NOT! You will take your responcibilites more serious. You cannot simply let me do all the DAMN WORK! I refuse. You will not shirk your duties, it simply isn't proper."

He smirked. The arsehole smirked! "UGH! I could just- I wish I could-- UGH! Your an arsehole!"

"Thank you Granger, now if you are done screaming at me, I will let you know why I didn't imput anything as you said. You had things handled, I didn't see why I would interrupt your great leading of the meeting. Next time if I feel you have left anything out I will say something. Now should we discuss why you are really angry at me?"

She backed away, he was looking at her like a lion looks at a yummy gazelle.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow. " Really? I think you do. Your upset because we were caught by your favorite mentor yesterday. Your upset because I touched you, invaded your personal bubble, and kissed you quite thoroughly."

Had he been reading her mind? Wasn't she just thinking that this morning.

He continued, "But what I think your most upset about is that you didn't hate it. Not only did you not hate it but you enjoyed it. I think you felt with me what you never felt with Krum or your precious Weasle. And it angers you because you don't know how to handle those feelings."

Hermione stood shocked to the core.

He advanced toward her. "Admit it. I'm right, aren't I?"

She just shook her head. She refused to admit he was right. Even if he was. She needed time to adjust to being physically attracted to him. He wasn't going to give it to her it seemed.

He was still advancing and she had backed up so far that she got stopped by the bench behind her. She thought about running but decided not to. Surely he wouldn't try that again, she thought to herself.

She was wrong.

He stopped just inches from her. His face was so close if she stuck her tongue out she would lick him. His body so close she could feel the warmth of his body heat. Hermione had to fight bringing her hands to his chest. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel direct contact with where that warmth was coming from.

He grinned then. Not a nasty Malfoy grin, but a genuine-knock-you-over-with-his-handsomeness grin. She didn't know what to do, or say. The world seemed to be shrinking away as she met Malfoy's gaze.

He leaned in a slight bit more to where his lips met hers. And the kiss began.

At first she she tried not to react. She tried to push away, but she just couldn't. It was better than yesterday. Softer, more tender.

She slowly started melting into him, giving herself over to the kiss.

He moved his hands from her shoulders down her arms to encircle her waist. She simultaneously moved her arms up to encircle his neck. Both pulling the other closer.

He licked her lips asking for entrance into her mouth, and unconsciously she get it.

He heard a moan then, but wasn't sure if it had escaped from her or himself. She tasted like hot chocolate and cinnamon.

She thought she was melting before. Oh no, now she was melting. He tasted of peppermint and icing. Odd combination but it tasted heavenly.

Neither knew how long they stood their pressed into each others bodies, they just continued basking in the delicious taste of each other. Neither made a move to go farther, and neither pulled away. They just stood enjoying the moment. Albeit a heated moment.

"Ahem, Excuse me young ones."

They broke apart, both of the minds screaming "NOT AGAIN!"

This time it wasn't McGonagall that caught them. Nope this time it was Professor Slughorn.

"I know young love can be over-whelming. But please do try to refrain from such heated public displays of affection." He chuckled to himself. "The Head Mistress said that the two of you were caught in such a pose yesterday in the Library."

He had an I'm-oblivious-to-anything-terrible look on his face. and continued. "I suggest you find a better place for such 'meetings'." He chuckled to himself some more, turned on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco stood there staring after the old professor. Kind of dumb-founded. Hermione stood in shock at how much she had enjoyed that kiss.

Neither said anything. Standing there with quite stupid looks on their faces. Draco recovered first.

"Um, well-- Granger-- I suggest we -- well I don't-- oh hell" and he stalked away. Stopped halfway to the entrance to the Great Hall. Remembering his things he turned around, walked back, picked them up. And continued back out the Great Hall.

Hermione stood there, still dumbfounded. What the hell?!

* * *

Later that evening Hermione sat in the common room, working on her essay again. Waiting for Ginny to come in. Finally after waiting an hour, Ginny came in looking rather ticked off.

She stalked over to the chair across from where Hermione was seated, and plopped down, dropping her bag next to her. She sat seething for a moment. Hermione waited for her to speak and when she didn't she decided to ask the younger girl what was bothering her.

"Ginny, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly. She knew that when Ginny got so mad she was silent it was never a good thing.

"Give me a minute 'Mione. I need to simmer down." Ginny said this through clenched teeth.

Whatever had upset her was bad. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing her this upset. Anger and frustration rolled off Ginny in waves. So she just waited patiently for her to calm herself.

Finally after what seemed like forever. Ginny spoke.

"Thank you for being patient Hermione. But I don't even know where to begin." She sighed loudly.

Hermione looked her over, she could see Ginny was battling something. "I don't want to sould like I'm telling you what to do but why don't you start with who or what upset you."

Ginny nodded her head. "Its well- I went to-- I tried to talk to Zabini. And he all but ignored that I was there."

"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. "Well um, why you tell me exactly what happened."

Ginny nodded, looked as though she was replaying it in her mind and then started speaking.

"Well we were in the Great Hall, having dinner. When I saw that he got up to leave, I decided to follow him and see if maybe we could set up a time to get to know each other." She stopped talking.

Hermione just nodded her head, letting Ginny know to continue. She did.

"As we were exiting the Great hall, I said his name. He acted like he didn't hear me, so I said it a few more times. Getting louder each time. Finally I tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around, saw it was me. Sneered and ran off. It was horrible. There were quite a few people watching, and he treated me like I was, well diseased or something."

Hermione sat just staring open-mouthed. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Maybe you could ask Malfoy what his problem is." Ginny said.

Hermione scoffed at this. "I'm sorry Ginny, but what makes you think that I would get any information from Malfoy?"

Ginny looked at Hermoine like she had a wart on the end of her nose. "Why wouldn't he? The two of you are obviously on better terms then most students who got matched with other students. With the exception of a few here or there."

It was Hermoine's turn to look at Ginny like she was crazy. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. Malfoy and I have hardly spoken to each other since the beginning of school. With the exception of our Head and Prefect meetings."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Not talking eh? Have you seen today's Hogwarts School Paper?"

Hermoine shook her head. "No I haven't. Most of it is the same news we get every year first week so I don't pay much attention."

Ginny took her copy out of her bag and shoved it under Hermione's hand. "Take it, and have a good look at the first page. And here you were making it out that you and Malfoy weren't getting along at all. He's so horrible were your words right."

Hermoine took a moment to unfold the paper and then gasp.

There on the front page.. taking up the WHOLE front page, was a picture of her and Draco, in the library, in a very heated kiss! Who took this picture? Were they so enraptured in the kiss that they didn't notice their photo being taken? Hermione stared at herself wrapped in Draco's arms. They both looked to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. The caption below read 'Head Boy and Girl: Matched. And it looks like LOVE'

"OH MY!" it was a whisper that escaped Hermoine.

"I figure if you are snogging him, you are talking to him." Ginny said snidely.

"Well you see, he catches me off guard. He initiates it. Usually after I have yelled at him." Hermione tried to make it sound innocent.

Ginny laughed but it wasn't a pleasant one. "Well maybe if you could do me a favor. Don't yell at him and have a conversation next time. I need to know how to approach my 'betrothed' and how to do so that he doesn't look at me like I'm a fucking leper.

With that Ginny grabbed her bag and went to her room amongst the sixth years.

Hermione sat, her head reeling, and her essay yet again forgotten.

* * *

**Ok. folks thats chap.4. I'm thinking of adding an odd twist to this story. Don't know if I should or not. It's just kinda what ever finds itself on the screen is what I use. Playing with a few ideas here or there. Let me know if you want a twist.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and all that.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I love them they help keep me going. Love yas. And yes I know there are still alot of people alive who initially shouldn't be. But it's my story, my fantasy. SO ;-P. Hugs!

And once again Flames are welcome but not needed! They will just keep me warm when my heat isn't. Haha.

Special thanks to: Obsgurl: Yes thank you.. its Weasel not weasle. I appreciate you correcting me.

IGOTEAMEDWARD: I thought a little humor would help out. So yeah they got caught again.

Emb56: No sweety, the twist is not going to take them apart, well forever anyway.

FlowerChild67: You will find out who took the picture today.

As well as everyone else who has sent me great reviews. I am going to try to address the reviews as much as possible. For those of you whom like twists: HAPPY READING!!!!

And thank Obsgurl for the twist it was her idea. Thanks sissy!

Chapter 5:

Twists

The Next Morning

Hermione had spent most of last night trying to figure out who had taken the picture of her and Draco. and Why.

She sat up in her bed and muddled over who would do that and not give any notice to them that it would be airing so soon in the school paper. But when she really got to it. No one had mentioned it except Ginny. Which was odd in itself. She figured Ron and Harry would be first to mention it, not the youngest Weasley. But Ron was going through his own ordeal with Pansy.

Since they had been 'mated', Pansy had let the world know she had been having thoughts about the young Weasley boy for a few years now. And since the war was over, she saw no harm in letting the world know. She constantly followed Ron everywhere. She tried to sit with him at meals and classes. Ron was in hell, so to speak. Harry was in his own world spending quite a bit of time with Luna. They were becoming more friendly by the day. Which was acceptable since they have been friends since Harry's fifth year.

Finally having found out that it was Collin Creevey (a/n yes he's alive and well and taking pictures without anyone's notice) that took the picture, Hermoine was determined to find out what on Earth he was thinking taking such a personal picture and then showing it for all of Hogwarts to see.

She got up and started getting ready for breakfast. Dressing in her Hogwarts attire, and grabbing her bag, she decided she might as well head downstairs.

Harry caught her coming out of her room and had quite a puzzled look on his face.

"Oi, 'Mione. Um, I know this is going to sound strange. But what were you doing kissing Malfoy in the Library, and why did you let someone take a picture of it?"

Hermione blushed, she felt it creep from her hairline to her toes. She was red as a beet, as she answered Harry's question, "Well Harry, I didn't know we were being photographed, and to be honest, it wasn't my fault."

Harry looked at her disbelieving. "You aren't serious? It's right there in black and white. Moving and all. Magical pictures don't lie."

Hermoine sighed, "Harry I know how it looks, but he just started kissing me, and I'm sorry but it wasn't horrible. Besides he is my mate or whatever, and I figure if we are kissing, we aren't arguing."

Harry chuckled a little, "Well I suppose you are right, but geez, can you imagine how Ron will react?"

Hermione got defensive at that. Ron could carry on with Lavender Brown the way he had, and then with numerous others since then, and she wasn't allowed a good snogging session with someone, even if that someone happened to be the 'Draco Malfoy'. She thought not.

And answered, "I would think Ronald would be a little more worried about his own situation. What with Pansy hanging from his arm like a lost puppy."

Harry seemed to acknoledge this, and just got silent.

"Shall we go to breakfast," was all Hermione said after that.

Harry nodded and together they went to the Great Hall to break their fast.

"Draco."

He wasn't hearing anything, having only seen Hogwarts paper this morning himself. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Draco!"

Still not responding to his best friend since childhood.

"DRACO!"

That brought him out of his silent thoughts of the kiss shown before him, and the witch being embraced.

"What Blaise?" He responded angrily.

"What the hell man? Sorry to break you from your thoughts. But KISSING HERMIONE GRANGER?!!!!" Blaise responded none to quiet.

Everyone in the Hall turned to listen and look.

"Yes, I bloody kissed her. Yes, it was obviously photographed. And, YES I ENJOYED IT!" Draco responded and then realized his voice had been escalating with each sentence. He tried to shrink inside himself.

Blaise watched in awe, as his once so arrogant and haughty friend tried to hide from everyone's eyes.

"Draco, I mean, its just that well she's a --- well she's -- dammit she's a mudblood." Blaise responded.

Draco just nodded in responce. What could he really say? He couldn't explain it but he wanted to defend his 'mate' against the horrible name she was just called. But he was a Malfoy and Blaise would think different of him. Reputation to hold-up and all that.

"I know she was muggle-born." Draco added emphasis on muggle. "It's just the ministry matched us for more than one reason, and you have to admit she is sorta beautiful."

Blaise just looked on at his friend like he'd grown horns.

About that time the mail arrived.

Draco wasn't expecting anything. His mother had been so distraught since his father's death, she hadn't really had time for Draco.

But apparently she had found time to pen him a letter. Because the owl dropped it very close to his bowl of oatmeal. Picking it up, Draco eyed it apprehensively. He had felt off since this morning. A sense of dread or something bad to come. But the war was over, was it not? So what did he really have to fear?

Opening the letter, it was indeed from his mother, written in her beautiful cursive. It read:

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I know you are having a difficult time with the Ministry passing it's Marriage Law._

_I feel there is something you must know._

_It may help with your feelings toward the Muggle-born witch you have been matched with._

_I have arranged for you to meet me in the Head Mistress's office today during your free period._

_Please meet me there on time._

_I feel I have waited far to long to devulge this information._

_Now that your father isn't here to make life more horrible,_

_I can tell you without much guilt._

_All My Love,_

_Mommy_

_N.M._

_P.S. _

_Do bring your betrothed dear. I would love to meet her._

This was in fact the oddest letter he had ever recieved from his mother. Something she must devulge? My father won't make life horrible? What the hell was she talking about?

Draco just sat staring into his bowl of oatmeal. The dread he had felt earlier got worse with his mother's letter.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table:

Ginny sat quietly as if contemplating the meaning of eggs. Ron sat stiff and was alarmed by every tiny sound around him. Harry smiled blissfully as if he hadn't a care in the world. Hermione sat looking at her three closest friends wondering what in the hell they were all going to do.

Ron spoke first, but he had a mouth full of sausage, so it came out more like,"Ses fippin 'uts. Cat do nuffn witut er fowwo'in ee."

In Hermoine's disgust she replied, "Ronald chew then speak. We can't understand a bloody thing you're saying."

He oblidged her request and then repeated, "She's flipping nuts. Can't do nothing without her following me. Blimey I don't know what her problem is."

Harry chuckled. Earning a very put off look from Ron. Who continued. "Harry you have no idea what it's like. She's mean and rude and well not very nice. And she follows me, tries to sit with me, better on top of me, everywhere we are together. She bloody mad I tell ya."

Harry again chuckled at Ron's ramblings, and Hermoine smiled but tried to hide it behind her cup of pumpkin juice.

"Ron, what are you complaining about. Atleast your betrothed doesn't look at you like you have an incurable disease." This of course was Ginny speaking. Who was still quite upset about how Blaise had treated her.

"Ginny, I promise today I will try to find a moment to speak with Draco about this." All heads turned toward Hermione. And then she realized she had used his first name. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? She didn't call him Draco, what was making her now?

Ginny just nodded and pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate, "Thanks, 'Mione." Thats all she replied.

Hermione was determined to find out just what the hell Blaise's problem was and if Draco wouldn't help her. She would find out herself. There was no way she could let Ginny continue on in this mood. She had half a mind to let him know what she thought of him treating poor Ginny so ruthlessly.

Having finished not finishing his oatmeal, he decided to approach Hermione and find out if she had free period today when he did. Mother wasn't to be crossed if you could help it. She wasn't evil so to speak but cross her you did not. And if she wanted something Draco would do his damnedest to get it for her. Hadn't she been through enough over the years?

Approaching Gryffindor table, lots of them stopped to stare at the seventh year Slytherin who dare come to their table.

"Oi, Hermione, may I have a word with you for a moment." He asked rather politely. Lots of said Gryffindor's where in shock.

As well as Hermione, _he's talking to me? And using my first name? Is he mad or cursed?_ "Um- yes, sure."

With a shrug and wave to her friends she got up, grab her books and left the Great Hall along side her betrothed.

* * *

"Look Malfoy, I had no idea Collin was taking that picture of us in the library, but I guarantee---" He cut her off.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. The picture matters not to me. I got a letter from my mum this morning and she has something she wants to tell me, something about gloom and doom. Anyway, she requested that you be there as well, she wants to meet my mate." Hermione's face lost all color.

Draco continued, "Oh Granger, don't look so frightened. I thought you were a Gryffindor, anyway, she knows you are muggle born. Not a big deal to her. Father was the one who thought if you weren't pure you were below."

Hermione didn't relax completely, but she asked, "Why does she want to meet me? And what do you mean gloom and doom?"

Draco was half with her, half lost in thought. "Have no idea, and she wants to meet you because one day you will be Mistress Malfoy."

Hermoine groaned inwardly. She hated to think someone her age would be required to marry already. Then she straightened herself. "Well fine, when is the meeting?"

Absently he responded, "During my free period, in McGonagall's office."

Hermione stood waiting to hear when his free period was, but when he didn't offer the information she decided she'd better ask. "Well what time? We may not have it available at the same time."

Draco looked up as if she hadn't been standing there, and was just noticing her.

She repeated herself, "What time Malfoy?"

"Huh? Oh! What time, of course. Um two o'clock." He responded.

She groaned again, same as hers. "Well I guess I'll be there then."

* * *

They arrived outside the entrance to the Head Mistress's office about the same time. Draco seemed lost in thought and Hermione was so nervous and wound as tight as a bow string.

She waited for Draco to say the password and when he didn't she did.

"Sugar drops"

The Headmistress had decided to keep tradition of muggle candies as passwords.

Draco followed her onto the winding staircase that took them to the door just outside her office.

"Come in."

The door swung open and the two entered together.

Narcissa Malfoy was seated in a chair opposite the professor's desk. She stood when she saw her son.

"Draco!" she walked quickly to him and enveloped him in a hug. Hermione was quiet surprised to see such affection from a woman who was married to one of the worst deatheaters to ever walk the wizarding world.

"Mum." was all Draco said as he hugged his mother back.

Narcissa turned to Hermione. "This must be the wonderful witch the Ministry has matched you with. Oh and look how beautiful she is."

Hermoine stood shocked. Her beautiful, maybe ole Mrs. Malfoy needed spectacles.

And then Narcissa surprised her more and enveloped Hermoine in a hug. Hermione was shocked all she could do was pat her back and hope she let go soon. And when she didn't she looked to Draco for help.

Seeing the pleading look in Hermione's eyes, he said, "Well mum, what's with all this gloom and doom you mentioned?"

"Oh please Draco, it's not all bad, but your father wouldn't let me speak of it while he was alive. Said it would ruin his reputation. And right he was. I loved your father but somethings he just couldn't give me." She said.

Draco looked quizzically at his mother, "Would you care to explain that extremely cryptic statement?"

"Oh please sit, this will come as quite a shock I'm afraid." And with that McGonagall conjured two more chairs close together.

After the two students had sat down and a few more minutes passed Narcissa spoke to tell her story.

"It was many years ago, of course before you were born. Your father and I had been trying for a baby for quite some time. And you see well it just wasn't taking. We went to all the most respected Wizarding Healers and no one could find a reason as to why your father and I couldn't concieve a child."

Draco grabbed hold of Hermoine's hand, sensing that what his mother was about to tell him could very well change the rest of his life. She sensing that he needed the emotional and physical support of holding her hand gripped it back.

Narcissa continued, "When we had exhausted all things magical, we decided to try muggle. And yet that still didn't work. Your father couldn't conceive children. He was sterile."

Draco interrupted," Well obviously not. I'm here." He said it with such smugness. And then his face fell when Narcissa shook her head.

"No child. It's true your father could not conceive, and therefore never did."

He leapt from his seat, "But I don't understand, you say he couldn't have children but yet I'm living proof! Mother have you gone mad?!"

Headmistress McGonagall broke in, "Draco, please just listen, this is very hard on your mother."

Hermione still didn't understand why she had to be here for this, but when Draco reached for her hand again upon setting back down, she sort of did.

Narcissa again continued. "Please Drakie, don't interrupt until I have told you the whole of the story."

Draco nodded.

"Like I said, he never did. He and I made a pact that we would never speak of it, unless he were to procede me in death and then if I felt you needed to know, I could tell you the truth of your birth."

Draco sat staring at his mother, _is she saying that my father wasn't my father?_

Seeing that she would have to continue she did, "We decided in order to carry on the Malfoy name I would indeed have to get with child, and so your father hired a man to help me do so. It didn't take long, thank goodness. It was breaking my husband in two. Knowing he couldn't conceive and then having to share his wife with another man in order to carry on his legacy, to have an heir." By now Mrs. Malfoy had begun to cry. Remembering, knowing how hurt and shamed her husband was.

"Don't get me wrong Draco, your father loved you. Like you were his own. But he couldn't conceive so he found someone who could. He had many of your father's features, light blonde hair, eyes so blue they were almost silver. Tall and lean. Many wouldn't have noticed the differences between you such as you took after me as much as you did. And Lucious was so proud of you. His son. His child."

Draco was reeling. _Did my mother just tell me I'm not my father's child? That some stranger helped conceive me?_

_Am I even a pure-blood?_

With that last thought Draco decided to ask, "Mother?"

She looked at him with tears streaming down his face, "Yes my child?"

"You say another man helped create me? Was he a wizard?" Draco asked straight out.

Narcissa didn't respond right away, she looked at the floor, then to McGonagall, and then finally at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but feel for the elder woman. She looked to be in such emotional pain. She nodded for her to answer, almost mentally prodding her to answer her son's question.

When she didn't answer and just kept looking around, Draco asked again this time with much authority and disdain in his voice, "Mother I asked you, was he a wizard? Am I a pure-blood? Am I part muggle?" Still she wouldn't answer.

"MOTHER ANSWER ME! You think you have a right to tell me the man I thought my father wasn't then you don't tell me what I wish to know! ANSWER ME!" He was screaming.

She straightened herself. Looked her son in the face. Then answered him:

"No son. He was not a wizard. You are not a pure-blood. You are half-blood. I am sorry."

Draco ran from McGonagall's office. Narcissa crumpled to the floor in front of Hermoine and McGonagall's eyes.

Then Mrs. Malfoy looked to Hermoine and spoke, "You will help him. I know he will hold it in and not speak about it. That's why I asked you to be here. You were chosen as his mate for a reason. Please help my son understand. Please."

Hermione was over-whelmed.

Draco wasn't a pure-blood, and here his mother sat crumpled on the floor asking for her to help her son.

What was she going to do?!

* * *

Please review. Hope you liked the twist. Hugs!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the twist to the great JKR's characters.

Thank you for you great reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the twist! I thought of adding a twist, my sister gave me a different idea for what I was going to put in.

Thanks YOU Sis! I would get blocked if it weren't for you.

And I did cuz she's been busy. Blame her for the week between updates. Lol

Chapter 6:

Avoidance and Conversations

* * *

Draco avoided everyone for a week. He didn't patrol when he was supposed to. Hermoine had to cover for him on more than one occasion with Headmistress McGonagall. She had tried several times to speak with him, even for a few moments and he would just blow her off.

Things were looking up for others around school though. It seemed Ron had gotten over the initial shock of having Pansy for a match and decided to start getting along. She didn't hang on him like Lavender did, but she did ask alot of questions, but Harry helped Ron to realize she was just trying to get to know him. Padma was quite shocked that Neville wasn't quite the shy, do-as-he-was-told type anymore. Since helping Harry with killing Voldemort, he was actually quite strong about things. But this pleased her, she secretly liked being dominated.

In the Slytherin aspect of things, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode we getting along swimmingly. She told him what to do and he did it. Crabbe was the opposite, he thought he would dominate Eloise Miggen, but he got quite the shock when she said she would not be dominated. However, she didn't mind talking things over and deciding together. This he agreed to.

Theodore Nott and Pavarti Patil, haha. They argued just so they could kiss and make up. It was quite rediculous.

Ginny was still pestering Hermione to speak with Draco about Blaise, because she hadn't spoken to him since that day over a week ago.

* * *

"Hermione! Please. I need to know what the hell I'm supposed to do if I can't even get my so-called 'mate' to talk to me" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione was getting fed up, and responded as such, "Look Ginny, you know I love you. You are the sister I never had, but I am having difficulties with my own bethrothed speaking to me at the moment."

Ginny just huffed and got up from the table they were occupying in the Library.

Hermione shook her head at the girls departcher. What the heck am I going to do? She thought to herself.

Draco had just entered said Library as the youngest Weasley was leaving. "I don't know what the hell your problem is Malfoy, but you'd better get it under control. Hermione is being -- well she's just .. UGH! Just talk to her or blimey anyone for that matter."

Draco just stared at her like she'd went nutters and she got even more angry and stomped off. She didn't know he was actually seeking Hermione out. He needed to talk and for some unknown reason to him, he knew he could trust her.

She saw him approaching and tried to look busy in her book, while watching him approach out of her peripheral vision.

He took the seat Ginny had been occupying. He didn't say anything. Hermoine looked up at him as he sat, and when he didn't greet her, she went back to her book.

They sat this way for several minutes before he finally said anything. And when he spoke it shocked Hermoine.

"Um, Granger. Do you think that maybe later we could talk?" He sat looking at her with a sincerely troubled scowl.

Hermoine having that second sense about others feeling knew he wasn't scowling at her. Just his thoughts.

"Um, sure. When did you want to hold the conversation?" She was trying to be understanding. But it was difficult when she had been hating him for years.

He looked at her oddly for a moment, "Well, after dinner, I suppose. That is if you aren't busy or anything."

She just nodded, "That's fine. I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall and we can go for a walk on the grounds or something. That alright?"

He nodded. He opened his mouth, Hermione thought he was going to say something. He just closed it, nodded again, and got up and left her sitting there alone.

* * *

Hermione of course was seated at her table with her fellow Gryffindors at dinner, joined by a few others. Mates and such. Luna had taken to sitting with Harry at meals. Ron sometimes had Pansy flanking his side, and sometimes she sat with her Slytherin friends. She was with said friends this evening. So it was Harry with Luna on his right and Ron on his left. Hermione across from Harry, Ginny on her right, and Neville to her left, flanked by Padma. Harry and Ron were of course discussing Quidditch. Luna daze around the room, occasionally taking a bite of her pudding. Neville and Padma were in a discussion about herbs, and Ginny was glowering at her pie. Hermione looked around at her friends and decided somethings had definately changed but what could you do?

She had finished her meal and was about to get up when Ginny leaned toward her. "I'm sorry I've been harping at you to help with Zabini. I just don't know what to do. If he won't speak to me, I can't very well make him."

Hermione looked at her friend with sympathy. "I know Ginny. I understand why you are so upset. But let me get Malfoy talking to people again, and I'll see what I can do."

Hermione didn't have to explain the talking thing to Ginny, everyone had noticed Malfoy's sudden seclusion of himself. He sat with his friends and said nothing. He hardly ate. He missed all his patrols. Didn't pay attention in class, and had secluded himself in his room when he wasn't pretending to eat or attend class.

Remembering she was supposed to meet him after this meal, Hermoine looked to the Slytherin table. Draco had been watching her for a few minutes and when she looked at him, he motioned to the doors.

She nodded in responce, and got up. Harry asked her where she was going off to so soon.

"Well, it seems my mate would like a word, so I'm going to see what's up. See you all later." She smiled and turned to leave.

* * *

They had been walking in silence for half an hour when Draco finally spoke.

"Hermoine" Shocked at hearing her name she looked up at him. They had both stopped. "I've been doing some thinking this past week and I owe you an apology."

She stayed silent. He continued, "You see, all these years I've had put you down for your blood-status, and here I myself am not a pure-blood."

Hermione started to interrupt him, but he held a hand up. Silencing her. He wanted to get this out.

"I know I have been horrible to you. And I'm truly sorry. I realize now more than ever, what a liar my fath- well the man I thought was my father- really is. He had brain washed me from birth to think I was better than others just because of my blood and here none of it was true." He hung his head. Draco Malfoy truly looked defeated.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and turned him slightly so he would look at her. "Listen Draco, I know all of this must be really hard for you. I thank you for apologizing. I know that must be difficult. But you cannot help that your mother and father kept this a secret. You should feel no shame about it. You are still one of the smartest students at Hogwarts. You are a talented wizard. No amount of pure-blood or lack there of can change that. Take me for example, I'm muggle-born and I have the highest marks in the class."

Draco nodded but responded, "Its not just about being a great wizard Hermione. My whole life has been a lie. I keep thinking if my fath- if he was still living. I never would know. I would still think I was above everyone. I would still look down on others-"

She cut him off, "Listen here, I understand you feel betrayed. And by your parents at that. But you cannot wallow in self-pity forever. If not by blood, then by nature and up-bringing you are a Malfoy. You must continue to act like one. People here think someone died. Are you planning to tell everyone the truth? If not you'd better get back to sneering and scaring first years."

This got a laugh from Draco, which she was aiming for. He looked at her in a different light at that moment. Maybe the Ministry knew what they were doing after all. If it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't be standing here with this witch, who had no reason at all to want to, but she was making him laugh. And smiled when she did it.

"Your right. I had decided I don't want anyone to know yet. Lots of questions and I don't really have any answers, you know. I'm going to try to continue like nothings changed but between you and me. It has. It has already. But thank you for talking to me and reminding me I am what I am. And thats a Malfoy, even if its in name only. You could be a real good friend Hermione. That is if you could get some real friends and stop hanging with Potty and Weaselby." He laughed at his own joke.

Hermoine just shook her head. There's the Malfoy they all know. Then him speaking of friends reminded her about Ginny.

"Draco, do you think you could do me a small favor?" She asked shyly.

He just nodded like regardless of what she asked he would do it. "Well you see Ginny's been upset. It seems she tried to talk to Blaise a week ago and he was really quite rude to her. Do you think you could find out why?"

Draco started laughing. Hermione didn't see the humor and let him know it, "Well I really don't see what's funny, but if you don't want to do it that's fine."

He tried to settle his laughter, and was shaking his head.

"No, it's not I don't want to. I can tell you already. He's afraid of her. He's seen what she can do, and how she treats her brothers, and well he's afraid if he lets his guard down, and he does something unfortunate, like making her mad. Well lets just say he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes." Draco finally got it out, in between chuckles.

And when he finished Hermione had joined him in laughing. "Well tell him I will let her know she hasn't done anything and that he's just shy. Yes we'll say he's shy and was taken aback at not knowing what to say. Shall we try to set up a meeting between them. Maybe with us there for intervention if he does say something to cross her?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds like a plan my dear Gryffindor. Sounds like a plan."

And with that they set off in different directions. Hermoine to talk to Ginny and let her know and Malfoy to talk to his best friend he has avoided for a week.

Neither had realized they were using each others first names.

Maybe the Ministry knew what they were doing after all.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. This will continue shortly i hope.

Please review. Got stuck. Not sure what's going to happen next, and my help (that means u sis) has been busy.

Hugs to every1. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter, thats JKR's. I just borrowed her characters and aspects of her story for my own twisted story.

Thank you all for reviewing! I love em. Glad you like how the story is proceeding. Not sure whats to happen next. Ride the rollercoaster with me! Lol. Happy Reading!

Chapter 7:

Double Dates

* * *

Draco had talked to Blaise, and Hermione with Ginny. They had set up a 'Double Date' for Saturday, a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled. They all thought a trip in public would keep unfortunate things from transpiring.

So as it was Saturday, Ginny and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast discussing what had transpired a week and a half ago.

"I just don't understand Hermione, he looked at me like I was a leper, and you and Malfoy expect me to believe its just because he's shy. I'm sorry but that just seems unlikely to me." Ginny wasn't buying the shy story they had come up with.

"Well I'm just told you what Draco told me." She didn't want to tell the girl the truth. She hated to give Ginny an ego when it came to dominating. She was quite scarey when it came to telling others what to do. And if Blaise was scared of her, that was his business. "Maybe when we meet with them today, you will understand better. So if he acts a little strange please keep in mind he is shy, and that's why he hardly speaks to anyone."

Ginny nodded letting Hermoine know she was acknoledging what she'd said.

They had finished breakfast and were just waiting for time to go.

* * *

A half hour later the girls got up from the table, and were exiting the Great Hall, when Hermione caught sight of Draco. She waved a small wave and he raised a hand in responce.

She grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her forward to walk beside her. They approached Malfoy as Zabini was joining him.

They all greeted each other politely and then walked in silence to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. No one really spoke as they rode, just keeping an odd but surprisingly non-tense silence.

As they exited the carriage upon arrival, Hermione and Draco had to stay behind to make sure the younger students made it correctly to certain destinations. They agreed to meet Ginny and Blaise at the Three Broomsticks when they were finished.

* * *

Hermione decided to speak to Draco while walking to their meeting place with the others. "Draco, how do you think things are going with Ginny and Blaise?"

He chuckled slightly. Remembering the way he had to coax and prod Blaise into this. "Well I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

They entered the Three Broomsticks to see it crowded as usual, and scanned the room looking for those they were supposed to meet. Seeing them seated at a long table in the back with Pansy, Ron, Harry and Luna they approached them.

"Well don't you all look cozy. Seems everyones getting on ok." Draco said in observance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and took the seat next to Ginny and Draco followed her lead and took the seat next to her. Hermione leaned in and asked Ginny how things were going. Ginny just shrugged and shook her head.

Hermione decided to engage Blaise in conversation, "So Zabini, how are you doing? We've never really spoken before but Draco explained thats because you are a little shy. I'm please to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and gripped it firmly and shook twice. Hermione was pleased and smiled at him.

"It's not that I'm really shy, it's just that when you don't know someone it's hard to know how to engage them in conversation. You know what I'm sayin?" Blaise returned as a responce to Hermione.

She nodded that she understood, "Yes well I completely understand. If Draco here hadn't taken to insulting me all these years, we probably never would have spoken at all. So yes I understand." She smiled again.

"Oi, Hermione! That's not exactly fair, I do recall a few times I didn't insult you. I would insult Potter or Weasley and you would immediately respond for them. I wondered for a long time if they forgot how to speak for themselves. But then I realized its not they don't know how to speak, but you just can't keep your mouth shut." He said this as a joke and Hermione took it upon herself to jab him in the ribs with her elbow.

Harry and Ron sat shocked at the passing between them, along with just about everyone else at the table. How did they go from mortal enemies to being so comfortable around each other. Oh yes, the kiss that was very plainly exposed for all of the school to see.

* * *

The banter continued and eventually they were all engaged in laughter, each taking turns jokingly making fun of one another. Draco and Hermione observed as Ginny and Blaise slowly began relaxing and engaging each other in conversation about this or that. And before they left Hogsmeade everyone seemed on good terms.

When they all returned to Hogwarts, the decided to eat dinner together at the end of the Slytherin table, this shocked onlookers, but none of them noticed. They continued on with their joyous banter and conversations. All through dinner they laughed and joked. Sometimes reminicing about past arguements and the like.

Just as most students were about half way through dinner, the Head-mistress stood up and tinkled a glass with a spoon to get everyones attention.

"Excuse me students for interrupting your meal. But the other teachers and myself have come up with a way for some of you to get to know each other a little better. We have decided that tomorrow after breakfast, you will all be placed into groups and assigned an empty classroom. In each group you will be given approximately three hours to talk, laugh, argue, whatever takes your fansy. Within reason that is. This is going to be a 'Get-to-know-my-match session. Along with others you may not know. Groups will be up to ten people and you will be notified in the morning with whom you are grouped and where to take yourselves. Now everyone please continue enjoying your meal. And sleep well, tomorrow could be stressful for some. But no use pro-longing the inevitable."

With that she resumed her seat, and everyone began talking at once. Those seated at the end of the Slytherin table weren't really worried they had already begun to get to know their mates.

* * *

The next morning close to the end of breakfast, McGonagall stood up. Everyone turned to her, most students still groggy, not quite awake yet.

"Please give me your attention," she waited for everyone to quiet.

"In light of the fact that most of you are not morning people we have decided to post-pone the session, until this evening. Please forgive us for setting an unlikely time for you to get to know your mates. We hadn't realized what an inconvenience it would be for you all on a Sunday morning. So go on about your business and we will resume the grouping this evening." McGonagall having completed her speech sat again.

Sighs of relief were heard all through the Great Hall. Everyone readily agreed this evening would be a better time. She was right most students were not morning people.

Throughout the day there were alot of discussions about the impending meeting of the mates, and what could possibly happen, but most everyone was comfortable with being able to post-pone it. Many students continued like normal, studying and getting their work done for tomorrow morning.

* * *

Well thats if for this chapter. Next will have the meeting of groups! Will be up soon, I promise.

Thanks for reading and please review. I know this chapter was kinda OOC for everyone, and a little boring but we are leading up to the good stuff. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yada yada yada.

Ok ppls, I know the last chappie was boring and short but here's a good update for you. Hope you enjoy. Please review. A little humor and seriousness all in one chapter, a little making out and stuff may ensue :0. If you don't like don't read. Huggles :)

Chapter 8:

Group Meetings

* * *

They all sat amongst their houses in the Great Hall awaiting to be grouped and sent off to seperate rooms for their meetings. McGonagall had announced that dinner should be complete by six pm in order to give the students enough time to have the three hour meeting and prepare for tomorrows lessons and bed.

At a quarter til six, she rose from her seat.

"Ahem, if you would be quiet for a few moments I will group you now, and let you know where you are to join the others. You are to be in the required rooms by no later than 6:15. Therefore giving you plenty of time to make it to your dorms to prepare for bed."

She began reading names from a list. Grouping students and their meeting places.

"Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, you will be joined by Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ginerva Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil. Your meeting place will be the un-occupied Potions classroom. Please finish your meals and proceed there in a timely manner." And then she continued on with her list much as she had done before them.

None of the before mentioned students were upset by this grouping, they were already getting along quite well.

They had all pretty much finished with their meals and decided to make their way to the Potions classroom. However Blaise and Draco, Harry and Ron all mentioned they would meet the girls and Neville their shortly. For some reason they said something about retrieving something from their rooms.

The girls just shrugged and proceeded to their destination, with poor Neville trailing behind.

* * *

The girls were in a discussion about the upcoming Halloween, and deciding whether or not to see if McGonagall would let them have a party for the older students.

Draco and Blaise entered with Harry and Ron close behind. All four looking like they were up to something. And they were the girls were soon to find out.

"Oi, what took so long!" Ginny had gotten slightly upset at having to wait for them.

Ron spoke first, "Call down little sis. We just thought we would get something to liven up this meeting a bit." And with that Harry pulled the bottle of Firewhiskey from under his shirt.

Draco laughed and then said, "Seems we aren't so different after all Potter." And he pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey from his pocket, which he had enchanted to look empty.

The girls looked at each other in dismay. The last time Hermione had Firewhiskey she had made quite a fool of herself at the Burrow. Ginny didn't drink much, and was worried about acting as Hermione had, both remembering the escapade. Pansy and Padma just shrugged and Luna seemed as she always did, oblivious to her surroundings.

The Potions class had been transformed into a seating area, with four loveseats and two armchairs surrounding a low table in which treats had been placed by the house-elves. Each girl had seated themselves on a seperate small couch and only one had taken a chair. Ginny and Blaise still weren't comfortable enough to sit with each other in a confined space. The boys joined their respected mates, and they glanced around the room at each other.

"Well now what?" This from Ron.

"Well we all know who each other is. Maybe we should start out simple. Favorite colors and all." Hermoine replied.

Draco smirked, "Why don't we each have a shot, you know to relax a bit, and then start with the get-to-know-each other business." And he conjured ten shot glasses. Filled each from the bottle he had brought.

Everyone started to pick up their glasses, when Draco stopped them. "WAIT! I have to let you all know that this bottle isn't ordinary Firewhiskey."

The others, excluding Blaise looked at him in question. "You see its laced with Veritaserum. That way we can only be honest. No sense getting to know someone on lies. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed. He had a point. The only one not liking the sound of things was Hermoine. " I don't think that such a good idea."

"Live a little Hermione, geez!" Surprised this came from Neville. She just nodded.

"WAIT! I say we make it a sort of game. We will all choose someone to start the questions and everyone must answer said question and then proceed around the circle in a clock-wise manner." Draco continued.

Everyone nodded in agreement. This seemed fair.

Hermione broke in,"Should we have any rules as to what can be asked? We don't want things to get to personal right?"

Draco shook his head, "That won't do Granger. We could always put a spell on the room for now that anything discussed in to personal of a nature won't be discussed out side of who's present."

Hermione agreed at this, and performed the spell herself.

Harry spoke up,"Enough lolly-gagging. Bottoms up!"

Everyone drank at the same time. They Ron spoke up, "So who's to ask the first question? I say we start with Padma, she hasn't said much." Nodding everyone again agreed. (A/N: I know they are getting along really well but its my story)

Padma seemed to contemplate her question for a moment, "Well Hermoine had a good one, and its simple, what's everyone's favorite color?"

Neville answered first and they continued in a clock-wise manner. "Mines silver" Luna followed "Magenta"

Harry, "Blue". Ron "Red". Pansy" Yellow." Draco, "Amber-gold" Hermoine, "Pink" Blaise,"Green", Ginny "Orange' and finally Padma, "Purple."

Nevilles turn to ask a question, but instead said, "Another drink?" Draco laughed and this time Harry filled everyone's glass from his bottle. After everyone had downed their shot, Neville asked, "Well what's everyone's favorite food?"

Again they continued in clock-wise manner, keeping organized.

Luna "Pudding", Harry "Bacon, Ron "umm well Mum's cookies", Pansy, "Deviled eggs", Draco, "Fried chicken" Hermione "Cherry cheesecake", Blaise "baked ham", Ginny "eggs", Padma "Tacos", Neville "Grandmas dumplings."

Draco filled everyones glass again without being prompted, everyone drank before Luna asked her question, "What's everyone's favorite enchanted creature?" This caused some pause amongst the students. Taking a bit more time to think about the answers. Some where odd but no one questioned them.(A/N: I know some aren't exactly enchanted but I drew up a block.)

Harry, "Hippogriffs" Draco frowned at that answer, remembering his own experience in their third year with Buckbeak. Ron, "Bats". Pansy,"Cornish pixies" Draco, "Snakes" (no surprise there), Hermione, "unicorns", Blaise,"snakes", Ginny "gnomes" Padma,"owls", Neville, "Mandrakes", and Luna finally answered, "Pink hornblasts." Everyone being used to Luna's unknown and unusual creatures weren't surprised.

Harry filled everyone's glass and as it was his turn, "Whats everyone's favorite book?" Some in the group groaned.

Ron just shrugged,"You know I hate reading" everyone laughed. Pansy, "Life amongst Muggles" Draco, "The Wonders of Snakes and Their Magical Attirbutes" Hermione (of course) "Hogwarts A History" Blaise,"War and Peace" a few looked at him oddly. Harry explained for him," Its a muggle book" this seemed to pacify everyone and they continued. Ginny, "Witches Monthly" everyone laughed, but Ginny didnt seem to care. Padma " I agree, great choice Gin." Neville, "Herbology for Advanced Wizards" Luna,"Nargles, And How to Remove Them", and Harry, "Pride and Prejudice, muggle again but a great read." A few of the answers surprised those around them but they decided to keep things going.

Ron's turn to ask a question, "whats everyone's favorite subject?"

This was easy to answer, Pansy "Muggle Studies", Draco,"Potions", Hermoine,"Transfiguration", Blaise "Ancient Runes" Ginny "Divination" Padma,"Transfiguration" Neville "Herbology" Luna "Magical Creatures and their Care" Harry, "Defense Against the Dark Arts" and finally Ron, "Divination".

Being Pansy's turn, she had been contemplating and hadnt come up with anything. "Um, well. Let's see." She tapped her chin with her forefinger, thinking, the affects of so many drinks of Firewhiskey were taking effect. "Let's liven things up a bit." She grinned evily and then remembering everyone had to answer honestly asked her question. "Who here has every had a crush on a teacher and which one?"

Gasps sounded round the group. But since it was asked and with the effects of the potion mixed with the Firewhiskey they had to answer.

Draco, "Yes, and McGonagall." Everyone laughs and then looks to Hermione. She looks pained but answers, "Yes, Professor Lupin" Shocked gasps and giggles proceed the answer. Blaise, "Nope, not ever" deciding this was true due to the potion, they looked to Ginny, whom looked like she wanted to crawl under the chair she was seated in, "Yes and Professor Flitwick" Everyone burst out laughing again. Padma answered smugly," Nope me neither." Neville smiled," Nope, me neither." Luna giggled before answering, "Yes, and Hagrid" Ewws and yucks were heard around the room along with laughter. Harry smiled at that, leave it to his mate to pick his favorite professor at Hogwarts and gave his answer, "Unfortunately Malfoy and I think alike, Yes and McGonagall." Everyone laughed.

Ron looked like he was trying to decide, "Well, blimey this is embarassing, Professor Trelawny." Again laughter erupted around the room. It was then Pansy's turn to answer her own question and she looked as though she regretted asking it. "Well um yes, and well um. Snape." Comments about grease balls and the like were made before everyone turned to Draco. His turn.

Draco filled everyones glass yet again, "Well seeing as how we are making this more interesting, lets see how many green youngsters we have amongst us. How old was everyone when they recieved their first kiss from the opposite sex, and not a family member?"

Again this was easy, Hermione first,"Ten" Blaise, "Eleven" Ginny looked at Ron before answering, "Eleven" Padma, "Eight" Neville blushed but answered, "Um thirteen" Luna," Twelve" Harry blushing deeper then Neville,"Um well Fifteen", Ron "Thirteen", Pansy,"Ten", Draco was last, "Seven" when everyone gaped at him he nonchalantley said,"I've always been a ladies man." Everyone laughed. It was now Hermione's turn to ask a question.

Hermione had been contemplating her question. Things were getting personal. While she was thinking about it, everyone's glass was refilled. She was feeling quite bold, now but decided not to get to deep, "Who was your first kiss with?"

Blaise,"Millicent Bulstrode." This earned him much giggles and laughter. Ginny, "Um, Neville" this earned him a harsh look from Ron, but Padma cut in,"A boy my parents used to watch as a child, his name was Aaron." Satisified they turned to Neville who was blushing deep again, "Um Ginny". Before Ron could vault from his seat Luna spoke, "Dean Thomas", Harry blinked at her but answered, "Cho". Ron, "Lavender Brown." Pansy, "Draco" , his turn next Draco, "Her name was Alice and she was my age, very wet it was. She slobbered on me and I got mad." Obviously he'd drank enough. He was telling stories instead of jsut the name. Hermione's turn finally,"His name is Alex, he was the neighbor."

Blaise nudged his glass and Draco refilled everyone's shakily. He was really feeling that Firewhisky, as were a few others. Blaise waited for everyone to down their shot, and asked, "Are you a virgin? We won't ask who you lost it to. The kisses were enough, just say age you lost it if you have."

Ginny hated having to answer this in front of her brother, "No, and sixteen." Ron was furious and it was obvious, he was red as the couch he was sitting on. Padma continued before he could have and outburst, "Yes" This surprised a few of them she had kissed early but held onto her virginity. Moving on. Neville,"No, and fifteen." Luna, "Yes", this made Harry happy, "Yes." Ron, "No, fifteen" Pansy, "No, fourteen." Draco, "Contrary to what you all believe, Yes." Everyone was indeed shocked. He was known as the Slytherin Sex God and here he hadn't even done the deed. Hermione a bit lost in thought had to be prodded to answer, "Um yes, yes I am" She was staring at Draco. Blaise was final to answer, "No, and sixteen."

Well they were down to Ginny's question and only twenty minutes left in their three hours. She got on with hers. She was really getting into this now, Ron be damned. "Well seeing as how I have the last question, it's going to be as personal as it gets. You must say if you've ever had a crush on anyone in this room, who it is and if you've secretly wanted to sleep with them."

Everyone sat back, few wanted to answer this question, but they had to. Starting with Padma.

Padma, "Yes I had a crush on Harry in our fourth year, but no I never wanted to sleep with him."

This seemed to satisfy some.

Neville, "Yes, I had a crush on Hermione fourth year, after the Yule Ball, but no I didn't want to sleep with her."

Luna, "Um yes, Harry, I've had crush on you since fifth year, and yes I've wanted to sleep with you."

Harry was dumbfounded, he never knew she liked him in that aspect but was glad. He answered the question and shocked a few in the room, "Well I guess I'm going to seem like a whore because I've had a crush on three girls in this room, Hermione third year, right after she punched- well nevermind but I didn't want to sleep with her. Ginny in my sixth year, and NO I didn't want to sleep with her. And Luna, off and on since fifth year, and yes." and he ended his announcement there.

Ron was next and looked pained that he had to answer, "Yes, Hermione, and yes." he quit talking and hung his head.

Pansy, "Yes, Draco first two years, and no. And yes again, Ron, since fifth year and yes."

Draco, "Um - well- damn me and my ideas of Veritaserum. Yes. Hermione. And yes!"

Hermione was shocked! Was he serious, and he was going to be shocked at her answer which she said so quickly it came out one word "yesdracoyes." They sat staring at each other.

Blaise broke in their heated eye to eye conversation, "Well thats interesting enough and explains all the bickering and fighting for all these years. All that sexual tension and all. But we arent' finished, my turn i believe. Yes, I have, Luna, and no. And yes again, Ginny and hell yes." Everyone laughed at that way he said it.

Ginny was last to answer, "Um well this is awkward, shouldn't have asked that. Didn't really think this over. Well may as well get it over with. I'm going to seem a whore but, Yes to four of you, Harry, Draco, Neville and Blaise. I wanted Harry to take my virginity but he didn't, and yes I wanna sleep with Blaise."

It was Blaise and Ginny's turn to have a heated eye to eye conversation. "Ahem" Draco cleared his throat. "It seems our time is up and we must vacate the room."

About that time, Head Mistress McGonagall's voice was heard throughout the school. "Everyone please finish up. You three hours are complete."

With this they started getting up and making their own ways to thier dorms. Hermione lingered a little, and when Draco saw that she was cleaning up after them he decided to stay.

"Hermione, let me help you." He waved his wand and the table was instantly cleared of all the mess.

Hermione turned to him, "Thank you." She wasn't sure what to say. She felt nervous now that he knew her secret.

He smirked as if he could read her thoughts, "No need to be nervous Granger. I won't bite. Well unless you want me to." he joked trying to ease her tension.

She just smiled slightly. Draco approached her.

"So, since we aren't in a public place, I'm going to kiss you." And before she could protest, he was doing just as he'd said he would.

They were kissing each other quite passionately. Hermione's hands shoved into his hair pulling him in deeper. Draco's hands on her waist and pulling her hips into his. Their mouths were open and their tongues were tangling together. Draco pulled his mouth away and kissed a trail from her earlobe to her neck, licking and nibbling along the way. Hermoine was still holding his head against her.

She brought him back up to her mouth. As they kissed Draco slipped his hand under her shirt and it had started to make its way upward---

"AHEM!"

They jumped apart looking dazed. Hermione righted her shirt. And stared at the Professor that had interrupted them. "I see you two are at it again. Atleast you chose a more non-public place, but I must ask you to leave this room and get to your 'seperate' dorms."

Shit! McGonagall had caught them again!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Now please review! It was a long one, longest I've written I think. Until the next chapter. Hugs :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own it, just borrowing for my own guilty pleasure.

A/N: Thank you all for R&R. I appreciate it, and look forward opening my emails when I get a new review. Much love to everyone. Thank you all for the few ideas you have thrown my way. I may incorporate them. Anyhow. To those of you who just recently started reading thank you for joining us. Those of you who have been there from the start. THANK YOU for keeping up with the story.

Obsgurl: I know i used Oi a little more the past few chapters, but its' my story :P.

Now that I got that lil rant off my chest. HAPPY READING!. Much Love!

Chapter 9:

More Shocks

* * *

Draco had been doing a good job of pretending his life hadn't changed by epic proportions. He was talking his friends more, insulting those he didn't like again, and he was back to class and duties like nothing had happened.

Hermione was a little taken aback by the way he was currently carrying on. He was talking to her more, sometimes they argued, sometimes they didn't. But they were past rude name calling and the like.

Today found she and him re-arranging the patrol schedule since the Quidditch season had started and they had the list of practices and the like for the next few had just about finished. They were in the Library again, and things were going ok so far.

"Well Draco, just a few more entries on the chart and we will be finished. I told you it wouldn't take that long." She said matter of factly.

He smirked, "Yes you were right as always Hermione."

They had taken to calling each other by first name for a few weeks now. No point in being rude. They were to be married. Their friends were getting along swimmingly. Many had moved on to full-fledged sexual relations. Just a few were holding out for a while longer. Draco and Hermione had yet to reach that step. They were still being caught snogging by professors in various places in Hogwarts. Usually after a heated arguement.

It seemed Draco deemed this the only way in which to shut Hermione up, so to speak.

When she finished putting the last few corrections to the parchment she blew on it to get the ink to dry and noticed Draco watching her.

"What?" She asked.

Draco smirked, "Nothing I was just having perverted thoughts about your mouth in that same position just um nevermind." Hermoine blushed. She knew exactly what Draco was insinuating.

"Get your mind off such perverted thoughts. You ruined that rep with me a few weeks ago." She smiled as she said it.

He just laughed. He had to admit, he sometimes regretted letting her know he wasnt the experienced male everyone had once thought. But atleast it was a select few and not the whole school. He still didn't know who had given him the nick-name 'Slytherin Sex God" but he liked it. Even if it wasn't truth. But with the spell that was cast that night, no one was allowed to discuss it with anyone outside that room that night.

"Well I'm the only one allowed to have such thoughts, well about you anyway. I don't think I'd like it much if I found out other males here at Hogwarts where thinking along those lines."

Hermione laughed at him, "Jealous much?"

Draco looked at her in mock-surprise. "Malfoy's don't get jealous." He laughed with her.

They were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They had packed up their belongings while having the so not them conversation.

* * *

They went seperate ways when they entered, still only occasionally sitting together at meals. Hermione went to join Ginny and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Draco with Blaise and Pansy at Slytherin. Pansy and Ron having had a row about whether or not he was manly or some such nonsense. It was always something with them.

Just as Draco was about to sit, he noticed his mother's owl flying toward him. His stomach jumped into his throat. His mother hadn't spoken to him since her reveal about his birthing. _What now?!_ Draco thought to himself.

He took the letter from the owl's leg and fed it some of the chicken he'd placed on his plate before it flew away.

Not wanting to wait on what was inside, he opened it there at the table.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I know the last we spoke, I gave you quite a shock._

_You are probably feeling some animosity toward me and your 'father' for keeping it from you._

_I am truly sorry, but felt you had a right to know._

_Since I couldn't tell you before the demise of your father. _

_I told you the first opprotunity that arose._

_I know you have questions, especially regarding those about the man who helped create you._

_If you would like to meet him please let Professor McGonagall know._

_She will set up a time and date with me for you to return to the Manor for such a meeting._

_Just make sure you give me enough time to get in touch with him and let him know._

_Yes he knows about you and would like to meet you. _

_I have been sending him photos of you, as well as updates on your progress since birth._

_That was his condition. He wouldn't father a child and know nothing of it._

_Hoping you forgive me, and return a letter soon. _

_All My Love,_

_Mother_

_NM_

Draco sat shocked. Did he want to meet this man? Did he care? Would he eventually forgive his mother and 'father'?

He needed to talk, but the only one who knew about this was Hermione.

He looked to where she sat with Ginny and Harry, saw she was laughing and decided not to burden her just now. They had to patrol later together. He would talk to her then.

* * *

They had been patrolling for close to an hour and Hermione knew Draco was upset by something. But she knew better than to broach the subject. She would let him talk to her if he was upset.

Finally after the silence continued another twenty minutes. Hermione heard Draco clear his throat.

"hem"

She pretended it was normal and kept walking. Nothing unusual while on patrol tonight. Just one set of fifth years up and about. They deducted points and sent them straight to their dorms. So the night had been pretty dull.

"hem"

"Draco, do you need a glass of water?" Hermoine asked, maybe if she played dumb he would start talking.

He shook his head, "No, but thank you I'm fine."

Silence again.

Finally

"Hermione, I got a letter from Mum today." he didn't say more so she prodded lightly.

"Oh? I hope she's well."

"Yeah, she seemed fine, well as fine as you can seem on parchment." He answered.

Hermione chuckled slightly at his joke. She never knew Malfoy could be funny even when he wasn't trying to be.

"Yes, well, she um mentioned what she told me a few weeks ago." He seemed to pause for a reaction from Hermione.

She just nodded that she understood what he was talking about.

He stopped walking and pulled lightly on the sleeve of her robes. "Hermione she wants to know if I want to meet him." Hermoine looked stunned.

"Well what do you think? Do you want to?" Hermione asked.

"That's just it I don't know. I mean yes I would like to know what he looks like. What he does. Do I have any of his traits? Am I anything like him? But how would my father feel? Would he feel betrayed? I would feel like I was betraying his memory by getting to know this other person. But at the same time, Don't I have that right?" Draco seemed to be talking to himself now, more than he was Hermione, so she said nothing.

"Well, I was just telling you because, um if it's something I decide to do, will you be there with me? Your the only one who knows and well, I feel stronger around you for some reason." He added softly.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will be there for you. If its what you want."

He nodded back. "I'll let you know in plenty of time, if its what I decide. Thank you."

She just nodded and they continued patrolling.

* * *

Halloween was just a few weeks away and Hermoine and the others had talked the Head Mistress into allowing them to have a party. Nothing formal, just casual with some snacks and dancing to a DJ. The girls were seated in an empty classroom they had been allowed access for planning of the party.

Everything seemed to be in order. They had booked the DJ, the snack list was prepared and had been given to the house-elves for preparations. All that was left was the clothing. Since it was casual, they were trying to figure out which skirts or jeans with what tops they would wear.

They had deemed a shopping trip was in need and McGonagall had approved a trip to Hogsmeade the weekend before. So no trouble there.

"Well I have decided to find something that will just scream take me now. That way Ron won't be able to say no."

Pansy whined.

"Really Pansy, my brother isn't usually this difficult what have you been doing wrong?" Ginny meant it to be friendly and sincerely wanted to help her soon to be sister-in-law. But she only angered Pansy with her question, she got up and left the room in a huff.

Ginny just shrugged and turned to Hermione, "So, how's it going with Malfoy? Do 'it' yet?" Ginny knew they hadn't but decided to tease her friend all the same.

Hermoine blushed, "Now Ginerva you know we haven't and aren't even close. Geez! I swear Blaise isn't giving you enough. If he was you wouldn't be so preoccupied with everyone else's sex life." Hermione joked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Harry is simply good at everything he does." Shocked that Luna had revealed something so personal and without prodding, Hermione and Ginny turned to her with evil smiles on their face.

"Do tell" Ginny couldn't help herself.

"Well you see, not long after that meeting we were forced into, well directly after Harry and I found a room empty and one thing led to another. I won't give all the details, but we've experimented and he's been wonderful. Lives up to every fantasy I've ever had." Both girls listening laughed. Luna had fantasies about Harry? Really?

"Sorry to burst in on the fun girls, but it is getting late and I believe Ms. Weasley has patrols to attend shortly." When had McGonagall got there and how much did she hear? She said that so quickly they wouldn't have known she had been there, if they didn't see the tail of her robes in the door as she exited.

All three girls blushed and started to collect their things. Laughing here and there at things that had been said.

"I will see you girls later, I'm going to bed." Hermione called to them as she exited the room as well. She wondered if Malfoy was ok. He hadn't mentioned meeting his biological father since he'd received that letter and that was a few weeks ago.

* * *

Sorry everyone just a bit of nonsense to fill the whole between this chapter and the next. the beginning was pertinent. the end just a bit of fluff. so please review. Love to you all and hugs. Is it getting interesting yet?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and such, just borrowing from JK Rowling.

A/N: I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews. I love reading them, and getting feedback of what you think of the story. I also want to give a special thanks to the few of you whom have given me constructive critism. I really do appreciate it. Thank you for being bold enough to let me know of the mistakes I make so I can correct them for future chapters. :) Hugs to everyone. Now read the story. LOL. Happy Reading.

Chapter 10:

The Halloween Party

* * *

Halloween this year was on a Saturday, so McGonagall was only too happy to allow the students a casual party with dancing, and snacks. But she had made it a requirement that everyone who attends must wear a costume. The girls agreed to this, and let everyone know that it was set by the Head Mistress, NO Costume, No Party. The girls had put a lot of time and effort into making it just right. Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy had put in more time than anyone. Seeing as how it was their idea, and they wanted it to come off without a hitch.

Its the afternoon of the party and the girls where putting the finishing touches on the Great Hall. They would hide the decorations with an illusion charm, and then after everyone had cleared the Hall after dinner, Hermione would take it down. The girls wanted their hard work to be a surprise to everyone.

"Hermione, do you think the headless scarecrow should go here in this corner with the skeletons or there by the DJ's table?" Pansy asked. She was really becoming quite nice since she and Ron got together. Yes they were actually an item now, not just part of the ministries works. They had decided they really did like each other, and that the Ministry knew what it was doing after all. Same for so many of the other couples around, except for Hermoine and Draco.

It was almost like before but instead of Hermione going off crying after one of their heated arguements, they snogged right there. Draco usually initiated this, but it left them both breathless, and it helped them to forget what they were fighting about in the first place. But more often then not, the two teenagers were caught in the act by one professor or another. Quite embarassing for Hermione, Draco really didn't mind it so much.

"Um, how about by the DJ's table. That would be good. What do you think Ginny?" Hermione asking for the younger girl's imput.

"That's fine. If you need help moving it Pansy, just give me a moment to finish hanging the blood covered pumpkins." Ginny magicked the pumpkins in place where she wanted them and went to help Pansy.

Hermoine was busying herself with covering the walls with cobwebs and fake spiders. Ron's gonna hate this, she thought to herself. Then shrugged, oh well it is Halloween. He will get over it. What she figured would make the biggest hit, would be the gigantic cauldron that was suspended in air. When the party commenced it would spew glittery confetti every ten minutes giving the whole Great Hall a sense of ambiance. The trick to it was it would disappear before landing on the students or the floor, so there wouldn't be a mess.

Having finished their final touches the girls stood at the entrance to the Hall, and surveyed their works. The were quite happy with how things looked.

Ginny had taken pumpkins and enchanted them to hang, they had fake blood running down. Hermione and her webs and spiders. Pansy had the idea to create a small graveyard filled with a tree that had skeletons hanging from it, along with cobwebs crawling (yes crawling) all over the headstones, tree and skeletons. She had enchanted the webs to move, giving it an extremely creepy effect. They had lined tables to have the snacks with fake rats and snakes that were enchanted to wrap themselves around students hands as they reached in for treats. There was to be a fog charm placed on the floor, that would be the last touch.

Ginny asked,"Should I put the fog in, before we set the illusion charm?"

Pansy nodded yes, and Hermione answered, "Yes. I'm sure we have everything in place. You place the fog, and I will set the illusion charm."

Both girls did what they had agreeed. Pansy turned to both, "We make a really great team. I'm sure this will go down in Hogwarts history as the BEST Halloween shin-dig ever!"

This made all three girls laugh heartily. They turned to go about their business until it was time for the party.

Hermione had some studying in the Library to do, Pansy said she needed to go meet Ron and make sure he had his costume for the party, and Ginny was going to put the finishing touches on hers. The three of them had decided not to say what the others were going to wear. Everyone had been keeping it pretty much to themselves. Hermione knew no one would wear something close to hers. Instead of buying it from a cataloge, she had made it herself. But for now she had studying to do.

* * *

After dinner everyone had an hour to get ready for the party. The younger students first through third years were having their own party in the Dungeons with Professor Slughorn. "I so love throwing parties for the kiddies" he had exclaimed when McGonagall had mentioned it.

The Great Hall was all abuzz about where the decorations where, and hadn't the girls been working on it all morning? The students didn't know anything about the decorations or anything, just that they must wear a costume to attend, and that music and snacks would be provided.

After finishing her dinner, Hermione excused herself to get ready. She needed a shower after all the preparations and studying she had done that day.

She had just stepped out of the shower and was putting her hair in a mass of knots and tangles. She had fake snakes she would weave through the mess when she was finished. She was to be Medusa. An old muggle Greek Goddess, she was said to have caused anyone who gazed upon her face to turn to stone. She was a Gorgon, her hair was made of snakes, but that was the only ugly feature about her, from the hair down she was said to have been beautiful, which would cause someone to look her full in the face. Hermoine had made a long flowing Grecian dress to pull the outfit off. It was long and white, it was tight fitting in the bodice, and was gathered just under her breasts, with a golden rope, to flow in lots of lots of white silk. She had sandals adorned in gold, that strapped up her calves to just below the knee. She did her make-up carefully, and then sprayed a glitter all over her arms, cleavage and what she hoped was her exposed back. Deeming herself complete she looked down to see that it was just a few moments until the party was to begin. So she started making her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

On her way down, Hermoine came across quite a few of her classmates all dressed up. She had come across Harry and Luna. She was quite surprised at their costumes. Harry was a pirate, and looked every bit the part. She supposed Luna was supposed to be a bar wench or something of that nature. Who knew it was Luna after all.

Ron was flanked by Pansy. He was dressed as Frankenstein, and Pansy his bride. Hermione made a mental note to ask how they both knew about the muggle monster. But she would do that later.

Ginny looked simply brilliant. She was dressed to the nines as an Angel with Blaise dressed like the Devil. It was quite the opposite in reality. Ginny scared people she didnt even know, and Blaise was really kind hearted once you go to know him. When Ginny saw Hermoine smiling and giggling to herself about her own little joke, Ginny's smile broadened. They really did look wonderful.

That is when it hit Hermione, almost everyone here gathering the to entrance to the Great Hall was with a date. _OH Shit! I didn't get a date! Boy aren't I going to look stupid!_ Hermoine screamed to herself.

"Well no sense worrying about it now." She said aloud to herself.

She proceeded to the doors of the Great Hall. And raised both hands to get everyone's attention.

Once she had it, she spoke, "Now I want all of you to have a great time tonight. Enjoy yourselves, dance, eat, and just plain have fun. Sometime tonight please stop and thank your hostesses, Miss Pansy Parkinson, and Miss Ginerva Weasley. Without them there is no way I could have pulled this off. So make sure you let them know you appreciate all their hard work. Now let's go Party!"

Hermione had removed the illusion charm when she turned toward the Great Hall doors to throw them open. When she got them open and everyone started filing in, she heard gasps and oohs and ahs. She'd completely forgotten she didn't have a date. She was very proud of herself, Pansy, and Ginny at that moment. Wizards and Witches weren't easy to awe.

The DJ immediately began the music when Hermoine threw open the doors, which made it that much better. Several students were making their way to the snacks while others stared in awe at the decorations. She decided to get some punch when she felt fingers wrap around her arm.

She looked up to see Malfoy had grabbed hold of her. Not roughly mind you.

"Hello, Draco." She said before taking a good look at him. It was now her turn to stare in awe. He was dressed in a Grecian Toga, had a crown of leaves on his head, and was wearing sandals very much like she was.

"Um, what are you wearing?" she asked innocently.

"Well I figured since my mate was coming as a Grecian Goddess, albiet one that turns people to stone. I may as well compliment her costume with a Greek one of my own." Was all he replied. Hermione hadn't told anyone what she had planned and wanted to know how he knew.

"Why you sneaky little snake. How on earth did you find out what I was wearing? I didn't tell a soul!" She demanded of him.

He smirked at her, "House-elves do clean up after everyone in the castle. And Dobby cleans your dorm as well as mine. It didn't take much to get him to tell me, once he knew what I was planning. Do you really mind? Had you planned on coming here with someone else?" He questioned.

She was dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy had went out of his way to find out what she was wearing so he could dress the like. "Well, uh, no I didn't have a date. It didn't occur to me that I may need one until I saw everyone paired off together."

"Well my dear Hermoine, will you allow me to be your date this evening?" He bowed to her.

She was so dumbfounded by his actions, and thoughtfulness all she could do was nod her head. Seeing her responce he held out an arm for her. She wrapped hers around it. "Shall we get some punch?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, of course." And he lead her through the mingling couples to the punch bowl across the room.

There were a few teachers amongst the students to chaperone. (A/N: I hope you didn't think I would leave this mischievious students on their own.) McGonagall among them, as well as Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey. They were all dressed alike as skeletons. This looked quite silly on Hagrid but he didn't seem to mind.

McGonagall stepped up to the DJ, spoke to him, and the music stopped.

"Please give me your attenion." She waited for everyone to stop and turn, quieting as they did so. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming, and wearing costumes as I asked. It brings myself and the other professors great joy to see you all enjoying yourselves. I know Miss Granger has already asked that you thank the Hostesses of tonights event, but I wanted to make sure they got a formal thank you." The students nodded to her.

She continued. "If it weren't for the wonderful girls coming to me with the idea, this party wouldn't have come together this evening. They saw to everything. So please to thank them. And I have a surprise. The professors and I have decided to award the best dressed couple a prize for this evening. There are now ballets on the tables." The students looked around and sure enough scattered here and there on the tables were pieces of parchment and ink bottles with quills. "You are to write on them whom you think should win. After you have done so the parchment will disappear, and the results will be tallied and announced before the nights end. Please enjoy yourselves. But within reason mind you. Thats is all. Have Fun."

And with that the music started again and everyone went back to mingling.

Hermione and Draco had sat at one of the tables arranged for those who wanted to sit and eat their snacks, and Harry, Luna, Ron, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise approached.

They all sat down and the first to speak was Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermoine. Did you have to go and use some many damn spiders. I mean, yeah they give the room a great effect but hell!"

All Hermoine could do was laugh. She had expected him to say something at one point or another. She laughed harder when she noticed he kept looking around at the walls as if waiting for the spiders to come to life. "They are fake Ron. None are coming to get you." This just earned her a look of "Yeah Right" from him.

"So, I thought you weren't telling anyone what your costume was?" Ginny seemed a little miffed that Hermoine would tell Draco what she was wearing and not her.

Hermione glared at Draco and then turned to Ginny, "Well you see I didn't tell anyone. But Malfoy decided to bribe my favorite House-elf into telling him. I don't mind that he did, but if he wanted to be my date, he should have just asked."

Pansy spoke up, "You mean Draco bribed someone into telling him what you would be wearing so he could come dressed the like? Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded in responce. Not quite sure why Pansy seemed so shocked he would do so. And then Pansy kept talking. "But Draco doesn't do anything without a reason behind it."

Draco spoke up then, "Do you mind not speaking about me as if I weren't sitting right here. And I do so do things without an alterior motive. Thank you very much Parkinson."

Blaise snorted at this, which earned him a glare from Draco, "No you don't mate. You may have changed, but I can guarantee there's a reason you came dressed like ya did. And I can also guarantee you hated having to admit you tricked a house-elf into telling you."

"Oh will you nosey sods just bugger off. I just - well I just - oh bloody hell. To the devil with yous." And Draco got up and left the table.

"What's the matter with Draco?" Luna ask absent-mindedly. "He has a lovely costume. It compliments Hermoine's wonderfully. Although I must say, did you forget to brush your hair, or did the nargles steal it as well?"

This caused laughter around the table. Hermoine blushed, and smiled at the same time. "No Luna, I'm supposed to be the Greek Goddess Medusa. She was a Gorgon, and her hair was made of snakes. Anyone who looked upon her would turn to stone. The beauty of her body and face drew them to her, but it wasn't to be helped, they would turn to stone once they looked upon her."

Luna looked wistful, "Oh, I see. Well then you did wonderful. I was wondering why you had a mass of live snakes in your hair."

Everyone turned to Hermione's head, and gasps where heard round the table. "What is wrong with you all? They aren't real. They are fake rubber snakes."

Harry started shaking his head, the others had backed away from the table. "Harry what is it? What is the matter with you people?"

"Hermoine, don't move." Harry said this with such authority, Hermione froze.

"What?-I don't-"

"Shhhh. Don't move, don't say a word. Someone go and get McGonagall and Hagrid." Harry spoke to them.

Ginny ran to do Harry's bidding, and he told Hermione, "Somehow in the time we've been sitting here, the rubber snakes you put in your hair came to life. Don't move. They don't seem to want to hurt anyone, but they are slithering around a bit. And Hermione could feel it. She wanted to grab at her scalp.

"Who would do such a thing, Harry?" Ron asked from behind him.

"I dunno, but we have to get them to stop wiggling around and get them out of her hair." Harry replied.

Just then McGonagall and Hagrid approached.

"Oh my!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Blimey, 'Ermione. 'ow did you get snakes in yur 'air?" Hagrid asked in surprise.

"Not matter how they got there. They weren't moving earlier and now they are. Someone has cast a charm on the fake snakes to come alive." Harry responded.

McGonagall raised her wand. "Now Hermione stay still as you are. I will immobilize them. Hagrid please get something to put them in. So we can dispose of them properly."

Hagrid went to get something and McGonagall started waving her wand and saying "Immobulious". The snakes stopped moving immediately. "Now Potter, I need someone to help get them from her hair."

"No, I'll do it Professor." Everyone turned to see Malfoy standing there. He looked horrified, but was willing to help all the same.

She nodded to him. "Well that's fine, whomever. Just start removing them carefully. I do hope Hagrid returns soon with a container to put them in."

As if she talked him up, Hagrid came strolling over with a large wicker basket in his hands. "This should 'old em, til I can get rid of 'em." He set the basket on the table.

Many of the students had started to gather around. Watching as the snakes were removed from Hermoine's hair. She on the other hand was mortified. She hated being the center of attention, but that's all she was at the moment. Also knowing that she would be the talk of the school for the next couple of days didn't help much.

After having removed all the snakes from Hermoine's hair, Hagrid immediately locked the basket and started out the doors with it. McGonagall turned and saw all the students were watching. "Go back to what you were doing. Nothing more to see here." When no one moved. "I believe I said to go. The situation has been taken care of, NOW SCOOT!"

Everyone started moving away slowly.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry was asking.

She was crying now. "Yes, Harry I'm fine, but I think I'll go lie down. Don't feel much like partying now."

He nodded in responce. Ginny gave her a comforting hug as she turned to leave.

Malfoy put an arm around her shoulders, and whispered to her, "Mind if I join you? Won't me much of a party without you." She just nodded as if to say it was fine.

As they exited, Hermione tucked into Malfoy's arm, everyone stared.

Man she hated being the center of attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Was this ok? I will try to update again soon. The idea for the costumes came to me outta no where, and the snakes in her hair. well that just sorta popped on the screen and I ran with it. Whats a Harry Potter fic without a little drama.

Im sure you all have ?s. Who made the snakes real? Will they find out? Does Draco decide to meet his biological father? How are things really going with the other couples? MTC. just stay tuned. Thank you all for sticking with me. and I hope I can keep you all interested!. Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of that. JKR does. Wish I did own it, but thats a wish. Lol.

Thank you all for the great reviews, and I may use some of the ideas given to me for parts of this story. If I do, I will try to let you all know who's I used and what they were. Thanks!

Spikecat: I will be using that idea, the end of this chapter! Simply brilliant. Thank you!

Obsgurl: I maybe using the idea you gave me, Not sure yet. But we will see.

ebm56: I have been mulling that over and am trying to decide. Because lets face it. They need a good row between them. She would forgive him in the end I'm sure. And it's a very Slytherin thing to do. But I may and may not. Havent decided yet.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Sweet Nothings and Snake Talk

Hermione and Draco left the party, and headed toward the Astronomy Tower. Everyone's favorite place to think, well besides the Black Lake. And Draco was holding her hand. They were walking and Hermione was speaking.

"I just don't get it Draco. _Sniff._ Who would be so cruel as to turn my costume into something lethal? _Sniff_" Hermione was still crying, but her sobs where becoming sniffles by this time. "I mean, really. Why would someone do that? _Sniff, Sniff. _I feel horrible. And the embarassment. _Sniff. _People will be talking about this for days. Or until something interesting happens again."

They had gotten to the Tower and Hermoine was looking out over the grounds. Draco walked slowly up behind her and rubbed her arms as if she was cold and he was trying to warm her skin.

"I'm not sure who did this. But I can all but guarantee McGonagall will be putting a full scale investigation out. We will find out who did this and she will give them the correct punishment." Draco tried to assure her. "And besides once your a Malfoy, you will be getting all sorts of unwanted attention. So you might as well get used to it."

He was trying to joke, but Hermoine was in no mood.

"Really, Draco. I know we haven't discussed this. But you and I both know you are not happy about who you got matched with. And you are even more unhappy because there is no way out of this for you." Hermione had been wanting to get this talk out, and what better time.

"Hermione, I never once said I wasn't happy. Maybe in the beginning I was a little shocked. I mean you've hated me for six years. How was I supposed to get you past that for you to trust me? I've tortured you, well figuratively. I've insulted you and your friends. And quite frankly I was never happy about doing it."

"Ha!" She scoffed. "You can't be serious. You enjoyed treating me like that. The smug look on your face everytime you delivered an insult was proof. The only time I truely felt good about it was in third year when I quite expertly delivered a blow to your face. If felt good to have some sort of get-back at you."

"Yes, your right. I did deserve that. And honestly I think that was when I fell in love with you." Draco said it so quick and quiet she thought she'd heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you." Hermione said trying to get him to repeat it so she could be sure she'd heard him right.

"Um, nevermind. It's not important right now." He wasn't going to repeat it. He knew she'd heard him.

"Did you say you fell in love with me?" Hermione questioned. He didn't answer, so she asked again. "Draco, did you say you had fallen in love with me?"

He nodded and turned away from her. "If you had, why on earth would you keep treating me as such. You were horrible to me. And you say you loved me? That's a bit hard to believe, don't you think?"

He nodded again. "It was the only way I could keep you a tad bit safe. If my father had found out-"

"To hell with your father, Malfoy!" She was angry now.

"NO! Listen Hermione thats not what I mean. My Father being who he was, to find out I was in love with a muggle-born witch. Would have given him and - and Vold- well you-know-who more ammunition and hunger to get to you. So he could get to Harry. I was trying to PROTECT YOU!"

She wasn't sure if she believed him or not. She just stood there staring out at the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Harry could you come with me a moment please." McGonagall asked.

Harry looked at her oddly, wondering what he had done now. "Yes of course professor."

Harry followed her out of the Great Hall, everyone had soon forgotten the snakes in Hermione's hair and went back to partying. Well everyone who wasn't a close friend of the smart witch.

McGonagall stopped and turned so quick that Harry almost ran into her.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you away from your friends and entertainment. But seeing as you speak parcel-tongue. Well Hagrid had the idea that maybe you could speak with the snakes and see if they could tell you who cast that spell. It may be far fetched. But at this point, we really need to find out who would want to injure a fellow student. And with her own costume at that." She explained to Harry.

Harry understood completely, "Yes, exactly Professor! That's a brilliant idea. Do you know where Hagrid has taken them?"

She nodded, "Yes, he's taken the basket to his hut. He wanted to see if you were up to it before disposing of them. The basket has been charmed to stay closed until you speak with them or their release."

Harry again understood the need for this. "Well with your permission, I would like to go get started on this. Can I go now?"

"Yes, yes! You must go immediately. Do you want me to send someone along? It is a long walk alone at night." The Headmistress asked him.

"If it would make you feel better professor, it certainly would me. Could you ask Ronald to meet me here in ten minutes. I have something I need to get from my room."

"Yes, Potter and please don't tarry. This is very important." And she turned on her heel before allowing him to respond.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Harry, I still don't understand who would do this to our Hermione. I mean, yeah, she's scarey most times. Especially when she's angry. And she doesn't hesitate to take away House points and deliver detentions. But she always has a good reason. Who do you think done it?" Ron wouldn't quit talking.

Both Ron and Harry had been near sprinting on their way to Hagrid's. Ron talking none stop. Harry was agitated.

"I don't know who did this. Or why. But that's the reason we are going to Hagrid's. To see if I can speak to the snakes and see if they know who charmed them." Harry said frustrated.

They having arrived at Hagrid's. Harry knocked.

Hagrid opened the door and was none surprised to see his favorite student and friend there.

"Come in 'Arry. They are over here." Hagrid pointing to the basket sat in the middle of the table.

Harry enter with Ron not but a step behind. "Wand at the ready Ron. Just in case. I don't know if they'll respond well after being trapped in a basket."

Ron simply nodded. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and spoke "Alohamora." The basket glowed for a second and Harry stepped forward and lifted the lid.

There were several snakes slithering around in the basket. One poked its head out and stared at Harry.

Harry spoke to it, using the snake language that both Hagrid and Ron didn't understand.

_(Translated to English for all of us!)_

"Excuse me, I know it isn't pleasant being locked away like that." The snake shook its head.

"I am sorry for that, but there are quite a few students who could have been injured if you or your fellow snakes decided to strike and it was for their benefit as well as yours." The snake nodded in understanding.

"You see, we were wondering who cast the spell to bring you to life. You wouldn't happen to know who did that would you?"

The snake again nodded.

Harry was trying to be patient. Making a poisonous snake angry wasn't on his to-do list tonight."

"Would you please tell me, who?" Again the snake nodded and then spoke. "Shisieth Asienth."

Harry stood frozen for a moment. Nodded his head to the snake. "Thank you."

He started to turn away and then turned back to the snake. "I want to assure you, Hagrid here" pointing to Hagrid "well he's going to set you and your friends free. No need in harming you all. Please be kind to him. He really is the most caring giant I've ever met."

The snake nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I have it. I'm not in the least bit happy about it. But I know who did it. Please Ron we need to get back to the castle. Hagrid do you think you could let them go in a place they would be happy. This really isn't any of their fault?" Harry asked, then realized it was stupid to ask. Hagrid loved all creatures.

"O' course 'arry. Wouldn't be fittin to do o'erwise." Hagrid responded and reached to close the basket. "You best be gettin back now. I'll take care of these lil guys and meet ya back at da castle."

Harry nodded and pulled on Ron's sleeve to get him to follow him out the door.

"Well Harry, who did it?" Ron asked impatiently. Slightly annoyed with his friend for not having told him the minute he knew.

"We have to hurry Ron. Hermione is in danger." Was his responce.

"But Harry why? Who did it? Harry! Tell me!" Ron was feeling a nervous since of dread.

"Ron, it was Malfoy. He set the snakes to life. And Hermoine left the party with him. We have to get to the castle now!" Harry yelled.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Ron's face was red with anger.

* * *

When they reached the castle Harry sent Ron to get McGonagall and told him to meet him in the Astronomy Tower. He had checked the Maurador's Map, in order to find where the couple had went.

He himself went racing to the Tower.

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Malfoy screamed at Hermione just as Harry was approaching.

"Get away from her Malfoy. NOW!" Harry had his wand pointed directly at Malfoy's chest.

"What are you on about Potter?" Not moving from where he stood.

"How could you? Did you want to get rid of her so badly you would make her costume go awry?" Harry questioned.

Hermoine was confused. "Harry what are you talking about? Draco didn't do that!"

"Yes Hermione I'm afraid he did." Still with his wand pointed at Malfoy. Neither wizard moved.

"NO, he - how would you know Harry? That's a horrid accusation to throw at someone with no evidence." Hermoine was confused and angry. She knew Harry didn't care for Malfoy but to accuse him of this.

"Yea, Potter. How dare you accuse me! You don't have any evidence." Malfoy sneered.

Harry stepped closer to Malfoy. "SHUT UP, MALFOY! You lying piece of shit! Did you forget I can talk to snakes you idiot!"

Hermoine stepped away from Draco, and closer to Harry. Glancing between the two boys. "What do you mean Harry?"

"What I mean Hermoine, is that after you left McGonagall sent me to Hagrid to ask the snakes if they knew who'd charmed them. Since I'm the only one at the school who can speak to them. And they told me MALFOY did it!" Harry was trying to explain but he was so angry.

Hermione turned to Malfoy, "You didn't! Tell me he's wrong. That this is a mistake!"

Malfoy had the nerve to look regretful. "OH! You- you- YOU FOUL! LOATHSOME! EVIL! LITTLE COCKROACH!" She had pulled her wand out, but decided to use muggle means. She approached him so fast neither Harry or Draco knew what she was about.

And she hit him. Square in the nose. It instantly started pouring blood.

"Dammit, Hermione. I just wanted time with you. They wouldn't have attacked anyone. I set them to life without venom!" He was speaking and sputtering blood that was draining from his nose into his mouth.

"So you admit this was your doing Mr. Malfoy?" The three turned to see McGonagall, Ron, and Professor Flitwick behind them.

He hung his head and nodded.

"Well I ask that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley escort you to the hospital wing to get that taken care of. Makes sure he gets their quickly. We will decide what to do after he's healed." McGonagall said and walked back out.

Harry and Ron smiled devilish smiles at each other. She didnt say anything about safely, just quickly.

* * *

Well my friends, thats the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please give me feedback. What are you thinking? Are you mad? What do you think should happen next? Well until next time. Happy Reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just borrowing from JK Rowling for my own twisted thoughts.

A/N: Thank you all for the reveiws. I know you are all quite mad at me for the last chapter. But we had to give Dramione a good row. I'm sure this will be the biggest fight they've had. And I promise to make things all better. :).

So Happy Reading!

Chapter 12:

Convictions

"Well Harry, shall we take this bloody git to the Hospital Wing? Or shall we show him some good ole respect for others, you know the 'Muggle' way?" Ron said angrily.

Harry knew what Ron was thinking. And at the moment Harry would like nothing better then to beat the ever-loving shit out of Malfoy. But if he showed up at the hospital wing with more injuries then McGonagall viewed, they would both be in deep shit.

"Unfortunately Ron, and as much as I would like to, we can't." Harry said.

They were holding Malfoy, each had an arm. They had begun exiting the Astronomy Tower. Harry in front holding Draco's left arm, with Ron trailing behind with a death grip on Draco's right. "But Harry, honestly what he did. And to our Hermione! That warrents a good arse kickin'."

"Yes and I very much agree with you Ron. But you didn't hear everything that was said in that tower. He didn't do it to hurt her. The snakes were not venomous. He did it to get Hermione alone, because he wanted to spend time with her." Harry replied. He was having a hard time keeping his anger in check and Ron wasn't helping.

"Well what if he slipped coming down from the tower? That wouldn't be so bad, now would it?" Ron was still trying.

"NO RON! This isn't up for discussion. We are going to take him to the hospital wing in the same condition McGonagall last saw him. We will not cause him harm. I refuse to continue fighting. I'm tired of fighting. So shut it!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks Potter." Malfoy said it so quiet only Harry heard it. But it shocked him none the less.

They had reached the bottom of the tower and were making their way through the halls. The hospital wing wasn't far. Harry started moving faster. Being the smallest of the three it wasn't much for the two taller boys to keep up. Harry figured the faster they made it to the hospital the better.

"Geez, Harry! I see how you are. I won't forget about this Malfoy. And Harry your a right fair git, you know that?" Ron said.

"Think I'm a git do ya? Well that's fine Ron. Think what you'd like. But I would much rather see Draco get properly punished for this, instead of getting a beating he's likely to forget all to soon. So think what you'd like." Harry was furious now. Ron just didn't get it did he?

They reached the hospital wing. Inside waiting for him was Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Hermione.

"Put him here, and get out." Pomfrey said pointing to a bed.

Harry and Ron pulled Malfoy to the required bed, and promptly left. Neither talking to the other.

"Can I please stay?" Hermoine asked.

Draco looked at her surprised. McGonagall nodded and said, "Yes, you should probably be here to hear his explanation."

Pomfrey went to work healing the nose Hermione had broken, and 'Scorgifying the blood away'.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will stay here until tomorrow evening. I want to be sure that nose heals properly. I'll leave you ladies to your investigation/terrigation." And she flitted off to her office.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, you have some serious explaining to do. And I suggest you start NOW!" McGonagall was furious but keeping it in check, just barely.

"Well you see, they were all making fun of me, and I really wanted to just be alone with Hermione. She's been somewhat avoiding me of late. And when I left the table I decided to do what I did. However, before you start screaming at me. I didn't make them venomous. You know professor there are two seperate spells, one that will bring inanimate objects to life, and then one that makes them dangerously alive. The one that makes them dangerous is Dark Magic. And I don't use it anymore, unless it's in defense and a last resort." Draco explained quickly before anyone could cut him off.

"Yes you are right about the seperate spells. I will see if Hagrid has release those snakes yet. If he hasnt, he can check them for venom, if you are right, your punishment will be gentle. If not, I'm afraid it will be severe." McGonagall replied.

"Now Miss Granger, did you have something to say to Malfoy?" She asked.

"Well yes professor. But I - well -um." Hermione was being shy. which was unusual.

McGonagall figured it was something she didn't have to hear. "I will just leave you to it. But please do no more harm Hermione. I will deem if you need punished for this after further investigation. We simply cannot resort to physical violence."

Hermione responded with her head down, "Yes professor. I understand. And will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"Well I must talk to Poppie before I depart. Behave please children." And she swept away.

"Look, Hermione-"

"Draco, I'm-"

They'd both spoken at the same time. "Go ahead"

"No you first." Draco replied.

"Well what I was going to say, well its a number of things actually.

1. Do not ever turn my hair to snakes again. Even if it turns out they weren't venomous that was a foul thing to do.

2. If you want to spend time with me alone, just ask. I may surprise you and say yes.

3. I'm sorry I broke your nose. I was just surprised and angry, and I seem to have a knack for punching you.

4. Do you really love me?"

She said the last at a whisper, and she refused to look at him when she said it. Instead looking at the crisp white sheet that was laid over him.

"Well I have a few things to say to, in response to you.

1. I didn't make them venomous, but your right it was wrong. I apologize.

2. And it wasn't your hair, it was the toy snakes you'd put there.

3. I didn't figure you would say yes if I asked. We argue more than talk.

4. It's ok that you broke my nose, Pomfrey does a great job at mending bones.

5. Yes I really do."

They both got quiet. Neither knowing what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Hagrid, did you release those snakes yet?" McGonagall had practically ran to his home.

"Ah, professor. I know ya tol' me ta get rid of 'em straigh' away. But they really are misunderstood creatures. So I was 'aving a quick look at 'em. They are still 'ere. Sorry." Hagrid looked guilty. Which was funny because he's a giant but still he was so kind hearted.

"Oh, no. That's perfect Hagrid. Really. I need you to check, and see if they are venomous. Mr. Malfoy claims he used the spell that doesn't make them dangerous." McGonagall responded.

"Well, I already did that." McGonagall looked surprised, so Hagrid continued. "You see, Professor Slughorn wanted me ta go ta Diagon Alley and get 'im some for 'is stores. Potions and all that. And I figured with 'em already here. I'd just get it from these. But unfortunately I still have ta make a trip. Mr. Malfoy was right. These snakes ar' not venomous." Hagrid explained.

"Well that's good and bad news I suppose. Wonderful for our Hermione and Draco, but unfortunate that you must make the trip anyway. Thank you so much Hagrid. I must get back to the children."

She turned on her heel to leave, and Hagrid went back inside.

* * *

"Harry, I still don't see why we couldn't pulverize him! He deserved it!" Ron was still carrying on. And Harry was getting tired of it. They were in their common room and it was pretty much empty.

"Look Ron. We would get into trouble as well. I want to finish my last year here with out any really big fights. I'm sorry if that bothers you. We have been fighting for far to long. Amongst ourselves as students. The ministry gave us a reason not to. Aren't you tired of fighting? Don't you just want to try for a little happiness? And Draco did what he did because, well, I'm sure he's just as messed up as we are about some things. I want to give him the benefit of a doubt." Harry just kept going. "If we find out later that he did makes those snakes dangerous, then we'll pulverize him. But not until then. UNDERSTOOD?"

"FINE! But I swear if anything happens to Hermione again, I won't wait for you to help. I'll do it myself." Ron answered. And turned away.

"Just go pout about it Ron. I need to think." Harry waited for a response but when he turned, Ron wasn't there. Obviously having went to sulk.

* * *

Ok. Thats the end of chapter 12. Hope you guys like it a bit. I know its shorter than normal. But I'm going to try to update sooner. Please review and let me know what you think of how things are developing. And to me Harry has always been the more sound thinker, Ron the feeler, especially when anger is involved. Except in 5th yr when Harry was mad all the time. and they found out it was a link to old Voldy. But anyway. please press the button in the middle of the screen. Yep there, review! Happy Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just borrow JKR's characters and make them do things they never would have in her books! Bwahahaha.

A/N: I am in a devilshly evil mood. This chapter could be a doosey! Let's just hope its good. Now on with my special thanks.

Laurenmlbc: I love that after you read each chapter, you gave me a review so I would know how you felt about what you were reading. Thank YOU! Others opinions of what is and has transpired makes it flow better, and I like to see what you think should happen as well. (She read it in like 1 day people, so please don't be upset for my mentioning her).

Also, Thank you to everyone else who has stuck with me so far. Sorry for the delay between updates. I've just been blocked. But I should be ok for now.

Now - ON WITH THE SHOW- or I mean story! Happy Reading!

Chapter 13:

Well Draco and Hermione both got a week's worth of detention. But not together. Draco got detention with Hagrid. He had to help him care for all the magical creatures at Hogwarts for two hours everyday for seven days. Hermione had to help Professor Trelawney with whatever the odd witch needed for seven days, two hours as well. McGonagall saw that this was fit for both. Malfoy learned that he didn't hate his detention all that much after the third day. But Hermione was definately fit to be tied. She hated divination, and having to be in the same area as the professor who taught it for seven days didn't sit well with her. She was disgusted by the end of the week, and let every0ne who asked what was wrong know exactly that.

When McGonagall caught her complaining to Ginny in the Great Hall during dinner that last night she interrupted the girls rants. "Miss Granger, I understand that you were not happy at all with your detention? Well that's the whold point of it isn't it. If you students enjoyed it, why would it be considered a punishment? Maybe from now on you will refrain from physical violence. I will not condone hitting another student, and I'm sure you have learned as much?" She said it in that disgusted manner she usually saves for Slytherins. But this time it was directed at Hermione.

Hermione knowing she deserved the scolding she was receiving, just hung her head and nodded.

"Well then, I don't want to hear anymore complaints about it. You have completed your detention. Time served. Now cease this incessant whining. I expect more from you. Of all my Gryffindors." And she walked away. To join the rest of the professors at thier dining table.

"Geez, Hermione. Whad ya do to make her so mad?" Ron said as he sat next to her.

"Nothing Ronald. Just nevermind it." Hermione turned to her plate, but had lost her appetite. "I'm not really all that hungry. I think I'll just go to the-"

"Library?" Harry, Ron and Ginny finished for her.

"Yes. See you all later." She grabbed her bag from the bench beside her and took off through the doors.

* * *

Across the room:

Draco was watching as the events at his betroths table unfolded. They hadn't spoken much in the past week, what with each having and extra two hours of detention, on top of all their duties. There simply wasn't time for it. When she got up and left the Hall with her bag, he knew just where she would be.

So he followed.

_

Having been in the library about twenty minutes, which was pretty deserted, since most students where at dinner, Hermione was trying to complete her Transfiguration Essay. She had four scrolls of parchment to finish and was not half finished yet. She was sulking.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Draco's approach, nor him join her at the table.

"Hermione." He said it softly. Seeing she was lost in thought, he didn't want to startle her. Not to be helped though.

Hermoine jumped at his voice, and turned to face him. "Oh, Draco! You gave me a fright."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I noticed you were - well busy. So I tried to say it softly as not to and did it anyway." He replied.

Hermione noticed he looked pained about something. Was it he was worrying again, or was it because he just apologized? Again!

"No, it's okay. Really." When he didn't say anything after that, "Um, did you need something?"

He sighed. "No, not really. I just noticed what happened downstairs and wanted to be sure you were - well okay." Draco wasn't used to comforting anyone. It was still new to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was my fault. Nothing to worry about." She tried to assure him. But he didn't seem convinced.

He smirked to let her know. "Your sure?"

Ugh! He's infuriating, Hermione thought to herself. "Yes! I'm fine. Now if there was nothing else. I need to finish this essay. It's due Monday, and I'm not half finished yet."

"Sorry, but there was something else." Draco replied. But didn't continue.

After several minutes of sitting and staring at Draco waiting for him to keep talking, when he didn't she prodded him to talk. "Okay, what's up? You say there is something else, but then stop talking all together. What is it?"

She was trying to be nice about it, but was in no mood to have to pry information from anyone.

"Well you remember the - um- meeting we had with my mother?" He asked.

"Yes, is it about that?" She answered and then questioned.

Draco sighed again and nodded.

She noticed she was going to have to prod him again to continue. "Well, um - did you- I mean - are you-" He cut her off.

"Yes, I'm going to tell her I want to. But you have to be there with me Hermione. You just have too!" He sounded extremely desperate.

"Ok, calm down. I will be there with you. Not a problem. Just let- wait. Tell her? I thought you had?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"Well no. I had intended to, but I chickened out. And if you repeat that I was chicken I will hex you." But he said it with a grin, that last part.

She smiled. "No worries. Your having yellow feathers is safe with me."

He scoffed, feigning shock at her statement. Which in turn caused her to laugh. "Ok, I will owl her and let he know that yes I want to meet -well - you know. And when I do, I will let her know that I have to be able to bring you along or I'm not coming. And when it's arranged, I'll let you know. Sound okay?" Draco asked sounding nervous.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied. "And Draco, don't be nervous. He just a man. "

He nodded in responce. Looked thoughtful for a moment. Then asked her something else. "I just thought of something. Why is the Weasel won't let you go about anywhere without being attached to your hip?"

Hermoine looked upset at this. "Well that is partly your fault. After the escapade with the snakes, he's convinced himself that you are out to get me. He's thick headed and won't listen to reason. It's really getting annoying."

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "Well, I'll find a way around that. Did you want to go to supper? I know I'm hungry, but when I saw you leave, I had to be sure you were alright."

She thought for a moment. And since Draco had calmed her down, she was a bit hungry.

She agreed. Draco helped her gather her books and such, pack them in her bag and they went to the Great Hall together.

* * *

Before entering Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's hand. "Wait a minute please."

"What is it?" He said, sounding concerned.

"Well it just - well I didn't-" She was stuttering again.

"Come on spit it out. I'm hungry." He said jokingly. But he'd stepped closer to her instead of the Great Hall as he said it.

"Well I didn't thank you for coming to make sure I was okay." She said softly. It was hard to breathe with him this close. And he was close. Slowly coming toward her. She realized that she still had hold of his hand.

Draco smiled that earth-shattering smile. And Hermoine did it. She raised up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

He immediately started kissing back. She open her lips a little letting him in. And the kiss deepened. His arms came to her waist and pulled her closer, her hands flew to that soft silky hair. Her bag had been deposited on the ground and forgotten.

They were so caught up in their kiss they didn't notice anyone approaching.

"AHEM!"

They broke apart, but not completely. He still had his hands on her waist and she dropped her hands to his chest.

"I thought I asked you two NOT to do this in public places?" McGonagall had caught them again! But instead of looking displease she was fighting a smile. And the manner of her speech lacked conviction.

"Sorry Professor." This from Malfoy.

"Yes well see that it doesn't happen again." And she flitted off. Her long robes billowing around her ankles as she did.

Draco and Hermione started laughing. When their laughter subsided Hermione spoke.

"This really is becoming a habit isn't it?"

"Well kind of. But this time you started it!" Draco said with a smile.

"Yes. Well thank you for pointing out the obvious." Hermoine was smiling too.

He reached down, grabbed her hand, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

She just shook her head, reached down for her deposited bag, and followed him into the Great Hall.

Ron, who was of course STILL eating saw them come in together, hand in hand. He kind of scoffed and growled at the same time.

Harry looked up to see why Ron sounded like he was choking. When he saw them approaching, he smiled. Then spoke to Ron. "Leave them alone. She hasn't interfered with you and Pansy. Leave them be." Harry said it softly and calmly, but Ron could hear a slight bit of aggrevation.

"Fine, but like I said. If he hurts her, I'm not asking for you help. I'll take care of it myself." And Ron got up from the table, and stomped from the Great Hall.

Hermoine never noticed. Draco escorted her to her table, and then went to join what students where still at his own.

"You feeling a bit better Hermoine?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you Harry. Much better. A little studying always did help to clear my mind." Was her reply.

Harry laughed at that. Which caused Hermoine to look confused. Then it dawned on her. Her lips must still be bright red from that heated kiss. She blushed. Which only caused Harry to laugh harder.

"Studying huh? That what you kids calling it now?" And he kept on laughing.

Hermoine couldn't help herself she laughed as well. Then thought she should explain.

"You see Harry, I did go to the library. But when Malfoy saw me leave, well he wanted to be sure I was okay. So he came and found me. We talked for a bit, then decided we were both still hungry-"

"Listen Hermione. You don't have to explain it to me. I'm not the one sulking right now. That's Ron. He's just got to learn to live with it. Sometimes he can be really thick." Harry said cutting her off.

"Thanks Harry. You don't know how much you not being a git about things has really helped. Usually you take Ron's side, but here lately. Well it's just nice to know I won't be losing you." She smiled a bright smile. Which Harry returned.

* * *

Ok. Thats it for chappie 13. Hope you enjoyed. It's not becoming cliche' that they keep getting caught is it? Let me know. Hugs!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. If I did I sure wouldn't be posting stories on here!

A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me this long. Please forgive me! Hopefully my readers haven't deserted me. HUGS everyone! Happy Reading!

Chapter 14:

The Biological Father

* * *

Several weeks had passed, Ronald was still pouting about what Malfoy had done to Hermoine on Halloween. Most of the other students where getting along fetchingly. And Hermione and Draco, well lets just say they are doing even better. November passed uneventful, save for the spat between Hermione and Ron when she very clearly told him to butt out or she would hex him into oblivian. With the Christmas holiday approaching everyone was bustling with conversation and excitement. Who's going where, what they were planning on getting whom. Very exciting.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were all of course going to spend Christmas at the Burrow. Their mates had all planned to stop by on the eve of Christmas, to exchange gifts and have dinner. Hermione agreed she would come then but she planned on spending the most part of the holiday at Hogwarts. Well except for the little trip she was taking with Draco two days before then to meet his father. But they and the headmaster where the only ones who knew of this.

Draco had been getting more quiet around his friends, and the only one he spoke to was Hermione most often. They had taken to being partners in most every class, and doing homework together. Except the ones she shared with Harry. Ron still being a git, she ignored most often.

Sitting in the Great Hall enjoying lunch on a Saturday, Hermione was talking to Harry about Luna. "Harry, I think it's great that you and her are getting on so well. You have always seemed to have an understanding about her and her oddities more so than the rest of us. How are things progressing though?"

"Very well, thanks. Seems her father is very happy about the union as well. Mrs. Weasley always thought Ginny and I would end up together, so she's a bit disappointed. But you and I both know that was never anything more than idolizism." (A/N: sorry if its spelled wrong)

"Yes, well just never say that in front of Ginny, she's liable to use a Bat Boogey Hex." Hermoine said laughing.

Harry grinning, nodded in agreement.

"So where is Ronald?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged then replied, "Not sure. He was here eating like a hog, as usual. Then Pansy came in grabbed his hand and he left off with her. Mental those two I'm telling ya."

Hermione looked pensive for a moment but said nothing, shrugged and went back to her apple strudel.

"Honestly Hermoine, I think their relationship has gotten a bit more serious then they let on." Harry kept on when she said nothing.

Hermione laughed, "Well you know Pansy has always had a soft spot for our red-headed git. And of course Ron, having the emotion of a teaspoon, well he's kind of thick when it comes to others. Maybe Pansy is the right one for him. She'll make him think of someone other then himself."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your probably right."

Across the Great Hall, the Slytherins were having a like-wise conversation.

"Millicent, have you seen Pansy?" Theo asked. They were supposed to be working a Charms assignment together and he hadn't been able to find her all day.

Millicent snorted, then replied, "Not since she lured the red-head from his lunch. Probably on another shagging session. I tell ya, those two had better get on with the Marriage ceremony before she comes up pregnant. Her father will be out for blood then."

"Bloody hell. I'll never get a good score on this Charms lesson. It takes two people to complete it, and if she's constantly shaggin' how are we supposed to get it finished?" Theo retorted in disgust. "It's due before the holiday. I only need her a few hours. Let her know when you see her will ya?"

"Sure thing, if I can get her away from Weasley long enough to have a chat." Millicent was getting tired of not having her friend to talk with.

* * *

The following Thursday had arrived, Pansy had taken a few hours out of her 'Ron' time. But Theo was still afraid they would recieve a low score because she just wasn't with it. She spent more time talking about her mate then helping.

All the students were preparing for the Holiday. Having spent most of their time out of classes gathering and wrapping parcels for one-another. When they weren't studying for mid-terms. The following Friday was an easy day, going to be spent mostly gathering their Holiday studies from teachers, mid-terms finished and all.

Hermione and Draco were in the Library, discussing the holiday.

"Draco, I think we should talk about the 'trip' we will be taking. Are you sure you still want to do this?" She asked quietly, so as no one else would over hear. The place was about empty, but you could never be to careful.

"We have went over this a million times. Yes! Gosh, Granger." Hermione knew she had upset him. The past few weeks he only called her by her last name if he was upset about something. "If you don't want to go, just say so. I can do it on my own."

Hermione sighed. "No. It's not that I don't want to accompany you. I was just making sure, you were sure."

"Yes, now can we leave it alone. I'm nervous enough, as hard as it is to admit it." Draco looked away.

"Alright then. Well, I have another question. Would you care to accompany me to the Burrow on the eve of Christmas? I know its not really your crowd, but Pansy will be there, as well as Blaise. You can say no if you want." She said it all so fast and only when she was finished did she risk a glance at him.

He sat with his mouth gaping open. Very un-Draco-like. Then he realized how he looked and went back to looking indifferent. "I dunno. I'll have to think about it. Blaise will be there you said?"

She nodded and answered, "Mmmhmm." Trying her best not to seem anxious for him to answer. Truth was, the more time she spent with him the harder it was to stay away. She didn't know he was feeling the same.

"Like I said, I'll consider it. But now I must be off to bed. Tired for some reason." She nodded and started to gather her things, as he gathered his.

"Me too, must be all the excitement of mid-terms thats done me in." She said absently.

He stopped what he was doing, and laughed. "Trust you to think mid-terms exciting." She knew he was just teasing and swatted his arm.

He playfully tugged a lock of her hair in return. "Want to walk down with me? I could walk you to your room."

She nodded. This was not the first time he had walked her back after a session in the library, on his way back to his own.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Not that lingering nothing to say and awkward silence, but companionable.

When they reach the portrait of Hermoine's dorm, she turned to him. "Listen, I know you don't want me to say anything about it. But I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll be there and so will your mother. If at any point in time you aren't comfortable with the situation we can leave."

He grabbed her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you. Who'd have thought you would be so understanding of my situation after everything I've said and done to you."

She pulled back slightly and looked into the depths of his limestone colored eyes. "No problem, it's called forgiveness." Then her gaze turned to his lips. And he didn't miss it.

Longing flashed in his eyes, and then he closed them and lowered his lips to hers. She moaned and parted her lips and allowed him entrance. He took it. She clung to him as the kiss deepened. The world around them seemed to slink away. Nothing but the two of them. Her tongue swirled around his. He was exploring her mouth quite thoroughly. And she was doing the same in return.

His hands came up into her hair, holding her head so he could deepen the kiss even further. He moaned and she pressed her body to his, pulling him closer to her. She could feel the effects of their kiss through his robes. She quite liked the thought she had this effect on him.

"Excuse me!"

"What!" Draco bellowed as he broke his lips from hers. Turning to see who had the audacity to interrupt them this time. He was getting quite fed up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know, the two of you had drawn quite a crowd." The interrupter was a second year, whoms name neither, Hermione or Draco could recall.

"Umm, thanks. I think." Said Draco. And looking about the hall he noticed the child was right. There were several first, and second years gaping at them. Hermoine had just buried her head in Draco's chest at the thought of being caught.

"I'd better go in." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, removed herself from the embrace and turned toward her portrait entrance.

"Run along. Nothing to see here. Show's over. You'd think if all you little pests were so interested in snogging you'd find someone your age to help you out." He sneered. And Hermoine smiled. That was the Draco they all knew and loved.

Wait! Loved?!

* * *

The days passed by quickly. Most everyone was gone. Christmas was only two days away. Draco and Hermione had found more quiet places to be alone so as not to get caught again. And this morning she sat with him at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Seeing as how most of his classmates were gone and she knew today he would need more comfort that usual. He was after all going to meet his biological father. The sperm-donor, is what Draco had come to call him.

His mother had owled him a few days ago and let him know everything was set. Hermoine and himself were to floo to Malfoy Manor from the Headmistress's office. They would then meet said sperm-donor and have lunch the four of them, and then he and Hermione would floo back to Hogwarts.

Hermione noticed he hadn't yet touched his oatmeal. Draco's favorite breakfast unbeknown to most. "Draco, are you alright?"

"Quite, thanks." He responce was short and curt. She knew not to take offense to this. He had grown extremely nervous and withdrawn with each day that drew closer to today.

"Ok, well we should be heading to McGonagall's office in about an hour. Anything you need to do before we leave?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. I have to stop by my room and get Mother's gift, before we're off. Meet you in Gonagally's office in about forty-five minutes?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a dont- call-her-that look before responding. "Yes, I got her something as well. I hope she will like it. Seeing as how I'm sure she has everything, I wasn't sure what to get her."

"That was thoughtful of you. I'll meet you there then." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left off to go to his room.

Hermoine was sure he just needed what time was left before the 'meeting' to gather his thoughts. But she was worried. If today went badly, what would life with Draco be like afterwards?

* * *

Hermione was waiting outside the portrait to McGonagall's office waiting on Draco. It was ten til and he still wasn't there. She hoped he hadn't lost his nerve. She had spent the last half hour making sure she looked presentable. She had bought new casual robes that were somewhat expensive, but she wanted to be dressed appropriately. Going to Malfoy Manor and meeting Draco's - well she wanted to be sure she looked like she belonged.

She was getting ready to go in search of him, when she saw him approaching.

"Sorry, lost track of time." He said absently. Then looked up to her. "Wow. You look great."

"Thank you." She said shyly. When neither made a move to go she said. "Right, well. Shall we?" Hermione pointed to the portrait.

"Yes, after you." He looked horrible. Like he'd spent the past half hour or so crying. He was dressed impeccably, but his face was not Draco.

Hermione turned and said the password. "Animagus." She portrait slid to the side, and the statue behind moved so that they could access the stairs. Draco stepped on, only after Hermoine tugged his sleeve. And they were taken to McGonagall's office.

Knocking, they heard her say, "Come in."

"Well I'm glad to see that you decided to accompany Mr. Malfoy today Ms. Granger. Your mother will be waiting." She said to Draco, and then pointed to the fireplace.

When Draco made no move toward the fireplace, Hermoine whispered to him. "Go on. I'll be right behind you."

He nodded, then walked slowly to the fireplace. McGonagall held out a vase with floo-powder in it. He grabbed a handful. Threw it down, "Malfoy Manor."

Hermione did likewise, when she came out of the fireplace, she bumped into Draco. "Oh, sorry."

"No problem, guess I should have moved. I knew you were right behind me." He said.

His mother was just entering the room, in billowing pale blue robes. She looked as always, elegant and beautiful. Hermione felt self-conscious immediately. How would she ever fit here?

"Draco, sweet-heart do give me a hug. I've missed you so." She hadn't seen Hermione yet. She did when she embraced her son and saw her standing on the other side.

"OH! Miss Granger. How wonderful of you to come as well. I'd hoped you would. Don't you just look wonderful." And she moved to embrace Hermoine. Draco stood by looking shocked. Narcissa had never embraced a friend of his like that. Any friend.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. You look beautiful as always." Hermoine responded as she patted the lady on the back in an effort to get her to release her.

"Yes well thank you dear. Shall we retire to the drawing room?" She started walking and Draco followed with Hermoine right behind him. She was astonished at how much the Manor had changed from her last 'visit'.

Everything looked bright and cheerful. Draco noticed she had fallen behind a little and shortened his stride to walk beside her. "Mother has been diligently redecorating the entire house. Said it was too dreary. I of course agree."

Hermione's nod was her only responce.

As they entered the drawing room, they were taken aback. There on the settee sat a man neither of them had seen before. He was dressed in muggle clothing. Tan dress pants, navy blue dress shirt and tan blazer. He looked to be in his forties, and had thinning blonde hair with a sprinkle of silver around the sides. His blue eyes were stunning. He stood upon their entrance and Hermione noticed he was tall and slender, built almost exactly like Draco, except his shoulders were slightly wider and he was approximately three inches taller.

Draco came to a dead stop. "Draco dear, this is Woodrow Harrel. He is the man I explained about." Narcissa explained. But Draco had already guessed who the stranger was.

Hermione nudged Draco's side. This brought him out of his shocked state. "Sorry please forgive me. It's a pleasure to meet your aquaintence." Draco held out his hand.

The man, Woodrow, moved to accept and was quite surprised the Draco's handshake has as firm a grip as his own.

"No. I assure you the pleasure is mine. Your mother and father have told me so much about you. I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you." His eyes then turned to Hermione. Draco didn't like what he saw in the man's eyes as he looked her up and down.

"And who might I ask is this beautiful young lady?" He smiled at her. But Hermoine felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

Narcissa spoke up. "This Woody is Miss Hermione Granger. Draco's bethrothed." She said with a smile.

"Ah, I see. So you aren't a ladies man? Would have thought you would be. I'm considered quite the catch back in the States. I'd never allow myself to become shackled to just one woman." He said jokingly but no one found it funny.

Draco sneered. "Yes well. Some of us prefer the monogamy. I would find it rather tedious having to keep more than one woman happy."

Woody laughed. "Well I'm afraid I have to disagree with you there son. I would get rather bored with just one."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Son. My father's name was Lucious Malfoy. You just happened to be the man who donated sperm so that my mother and father could have the child that Merlin denied them." Draco said it with such ferocity that Woody looked taken aback.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to cause offense." He looked to Narcissa for help.

"No problem. Um Draco. I see you've brought parcels. They wouldn't happen to be for your Mum would they?" She asked changing the subject.

He stopped sneering at the man and turned to his mother. Affection shown in his eyes at her, but the look of disgust remained. "Yes, mother. I brought you two, and I also brought one for Woodrow."

"Let's all sit and exchange gifts then if you don't mind." She moved to sit in a chair and motioned for Draco and Hermoine to follow on the couch just to her left.

They sat. "Um, Mrs. Malfoy, I've also brought a gift for you." She handed her a small box, wrapped in blue and silver.

"Thank you dear, you have some as well. I'll get them and be right back." She gave Draco a look as she went to retrieve the gifts that said PLAY NICE.

"So what is it you do Mr. Harrel?" Hermione asked trying to break the silence. She knew there was nothing she could do about the tension. Which just happened to be so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well you see I'm in the movie business. Quite a well known actor. Maybe you've seen some of them I've starred in?" And he started to rattle off names of movies Hermione had never heard of.

Seeming put out because she had no clue whom he was, "Well, maybe you don't get good movies over here." He said with a huff.

"We get wonderful movies thank you. I just enjoy a different kind." She replied.

Narcissa thankfully re-entered then with a few gifts in her hands, she had a house-elf trailing behind her. She sat down after hand on to Draco and Hermione.

"Thank you, Kippy. That will be all. We will be ready for lunch in about twenty minutes." She said after the elf had laid three more gifts at Draco's feet.

"Yes, Mistress." was the reply, and she walked from the room. Hermoine wondered why she didn't apparate from the room, then remember the muggle that sat across from her and Draco.

"Well don't dawdle Draco. Open them." She said with glee.

They all began opening their gifts.

Draco recieved a new set of robes, same every Christmas. A few self-inking quills, and silver cuff links in the shape of dragons.  
Hermione recieved a beautiful matching set of scraf, gloves and hat. They were made of the softest leather and lined with chinchilla fur.

Draco had gotten Narcissa a set of silver diamond teardrop earrings. Hermione had gotten her a silver picture frame, it was roses etched into it, and inside was a picture of Draco, Narcissa and Lucious smiling at each other. She had gotten the picture from Pansy. And hoped it was the right gift.

Woodrow recieved a photo album full of pictures of Draco growing up, this from Narcissa. A pen and holder set from Draco, who'd ordered it from a muggle magazine, and a book from Hermoine, a copy of Moby Dick. It was a muggle classic. And now having met him she was sure it was the wrong choice but no longer cared.

Everyone said their thanks and such. Then there was silence. No one knew what to say. After ten minutes of horrible tension. Narcissa stood, "Time for lunch."

They followed her to a reasonably sized dining area. And sat down. They began eating. Most in silence. The only thing that filled it was Narcissa asking questions about classes and the quick responces from Draco.

They finish lunch and Draco got up. "Hermoine, I know we must be getting back. We have duties to see to."

Hermione knew in fact they didn't but she nodded and stood. "Yes, of course." They both thanked Narcissa for the lovely lunch, and gifts. Told her they would write soon, and the flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"He's absolutely horrid!" Hermoine exclaimed. They were in Draco's room. He'd put up silencing charms to keep anyone from overhearing the conversation he knew he and Hermione would be having.

"Yes, I know. To think that is the man who helped give me life." Draco looked heartbroken.

"No Draco, think of it like this. He's no one to you. Just an aquiantance of your parents. And your parents are Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy. No one ever need know any different. You are you father's child and I do mean Lucious. Your arrogant like him, you carry yourself like he did. You are a MALFOY!" She was trying to make him feel better and it was working.

"Thanks, Hermione. I just can't help but think how- well- sleezy he seemed." Then he mocked how Woodrow had said he would be bored with just one female. Causing Hermione to laugh.

"That was a terrible impression." Hermione sobered instantly. "What about you Draco? Will you be happy with just one woman?"

He turned to her. She was sitting atop his bed. He had been pacing the floor. "Yes Hermione. I think I will be very happy with just one woman. The question is - well never mind. I don't want to think of anything serious at the moment."

He got closer to her as he said this. She was looking up at him, and he was gazing at her lips. _Yes a good snogging by her is just what I need. _He thought.

He pushed her back on the bed. "Draco?" she questioned.

"Shh. Love." He covered his mouth with hers. She allowed him to deepen the kiss. After several heated moments and pressing himself against her, he started to get roaming hands, she stopped him.

"Draco, please."

He pulled back. He had gotten away with himself. He knew Hermione wasn't that type of girl. And she probably wasn't ready for that yet. "I'm sorry. Seemed to have gotten over excited." He chuckled nervously.

She smiled at his nervousness. "It's ok. Just not yet. We will soon probably. But not yet."

He nodded and smiled at this. Soon? Could he be so lucky?

He moved to the side and pulled her to him. She snuggled into him, they laid there in silence for quite a while before Hermoine heard a light snore.

Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep.

This left her time to think again on the thought she'd had. Did she love him? As she laid there thinking, she stroked his baby fine hair, and he snuggled her closer. Yes, she did. But did he love her?

* * *

Ok, there it is. Hope it didn't disappoint to badly. And I tried to extend this chapter out because it had been so long since my last update. Please review and let me know what you think. How many of you are mad? Do you think a pair of the students should get on with the marriage thing yet? Let me know. Happy reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JkR does. I just like making her characters act completely unlike themselves for my own twisted story. **

**Chapter 15:**

**Christmas Eve**

* * *

Christmas Eve was here. Draco had finally decided after having put Hermoine through what he did at the Manor, he could return the favor and be uncomfortable at the Burrow.

The were to arrive by Portkey at twelve noon and stay until after dinner at six. It was breakfast and Hermione again was seated with Draco at the Slytherin table.

"I wanted to thank you again for going with me today." Hermione said softly. "I know it will probably be uncomfortable for you."

"Nah. It's not a big deal. Besides after what you put up with the other day from my house. I feel I kinda owe it to ya." Draco tried to say it nonchalantly, but Hermoine saw through it.

She sighed. "I know that was more unfavorable for you then it was for me. I wish you would tell me more on your thoughts about it." He started to interrupt her but she held up a hand. "Wait! Let me finish. I was going to say that I know you will when you feel up to it."

He kind of nodded. And then didn't say anything.

As they sat in their companionable silence, an two owls came floating toward them. One was a beautiful chocolate colored owl, the other Hermione recognized as Ron's. The chocolate covered one, came to a stop directly across from Draco. Held its leg out, Draco took the attached letter, and then fed it some toast. It flitted off just as quickly. The owl delivering Hermione's was not a graceful and she ended up with a face and sweater full of milk. It landed directly in her cereal. He righted itself, held it leg out. Hermione took the letter, the owl jumped to the other side of the table, shook itself like a dog would and then flew off the way it had come. Draco cleaned her up with a short spell, she offered him thanks.

"It seems, someone from the burrow wants a chat." Hermione said. "Is that from your mother?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I wonder what for. I already owled her and told her what I was doing."

"Well best get on with it." Was Hermione's reply.

Hermione's letter was from Harry.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_I hope you still have every intention of coming to the Burrow today. _

_And the Weasleys' ask that if he would join you, to please bring Draco._

_Ron said he has something he needs to tell you and I. He won't tell me_

_without you here. He's been acting off the past few days. So it must be _

_something important. Mrs. Weasley said to tell you to bring the gifts _

_for everyone. She isn't making us wait until Christmas morning. Said _

_we are all getting a bit old for that. Hears hoping you are still coming._

_Love Your Friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Tell Malfoy I won't hex him if he comes._

Hermione finished reading her letter and had to laugh. Harry was silly sometimes. He seems in good spirits, which is great. She's seen Harry go through so much since they were eleven. Maybe this would turn out a good Christmas after all.

Then she turned to Draco. He looked upset.

"Draco, is something the matter?" She sounded truly concerned.

He just thrust his letter into her hand. And then stared at his breakfast.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I am hoping you are well, and enjoying the Eve of Christmas._

_Please try to have a good time at the Burrow today. I've met_

_Molly Weasley before, and even though her family does not _

_have the financial means that ours does, doesn't make her any_

_less a wonderful witch. She is extremely kind hearted, and caring._

_Do Not make a fool of yourself._

_However, on another issue. Woodrow has asked if you and that _

_darling Hermione would meet with him again here at the Manor_

_on your next Holiday. I told him it would be up to you. I completely_

_understand if you decide not to. He is not the man he was 18 years ago._

_Please try to enjoy the rest of your Holiday, and do send your mother_

_a letter before long. Missing you already._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

_N.C._

Hermione said nothing as she turned to Draco. He looked like he had recomposed himself.

"So what did you letter say?" He asked.

"Here you can read it for yourself. It's from Harry." She handed him her letter, as well as his own from his mother.

Draco quickly read through the letter, and she was glad she had let him. When he finished, he was laughing. "Promises not to hex me eh?" Continues laughing. Hermione joined him laughing before long.

"Well he is a powerful wizard, but I think that was more of a light teasing. I think he's trying to tell us, that he's willing to make an effort to be-friend you. It would make it alot easier on me if everyone got along." She said the last absently.

"So, I wonder what Weaselby's got to tell you. I heard Millicent and Theo talking a few weeks before holiday, and I guess he's been taken up so much of Pansy's time, she hasn't got any for her studies or friends. Maybe it has something to do with that. And I do remember them saying they couldn't quit shagging long enough to even eat."

It was like a light bulb went off inside Hermione. "Your right! I bet it does. And I do remember Ron leaving in the middle of quite a few meals, with nothing but a tug on the sleeve from her. It's the first I've ever seen Ron leave a meal without brutal force." And then Hermione started laughing again.

"Well we best go get ready. If we want to be at the Portkey on time." Draco was actually looking forward to it. If Ron's mother was anything like Draco thought, this should be interesting.

"Yes, your right. Meet you out there at quarter til?" She asked. He nodded. Stood. Kissed her lightly and then took off.

* * *

Quarter til Noon

Draco approached Hermoine, and she took in what he was wearing. Dark grey dress pants, black dress shoes and light blue dress shirt. This under his black woolen coat, very expensive, and matching hat and gloves. He looked very eloquent.

He in turn was doing the same to her. She had on a black skirt that came to just about mid thigh, black stockings, boots that came to her knees. He couldn't see her top yet because she was all buttoned up in her black coat. She was wearing the hat, scarf and gloves his mother had given her. She was wearing her hair in soft silky ringlets.

He reached out and tugged one when he got close enough. She swatted his hand away. "How would you like it if I tugged your hair Mr. Malfoy?" She said it teasingly.

He gave her a look of mock shock, and replied, "No one touches a Malfoy's hair." And then she did just that. It was smoothe and silky and soft. He let her. Then he got a look of pure, well, what would one call it? Um, desire maybe.

Hermione's breath slowed. He stepped closer, just as she was about to lean into him--

"Hello, are you two going to the Burrow as well?"

They both turned to see Luna. She was dressed quite absurd. But it was Luna so no one said anything. Instead of radish earrings, she had tree ornaments. And she looked like a tree in that dress. It was a horrible green, and it had little red, silver and gold balls hanging from it. She wore a coat over it, with no hat or gloves. Her stockings were bright red, and she was wearing gold boots.

When the recovered from the sight as well as being caught, "Well, um, yes Luna we are. I thought you had gone home?" This from Hermione.

"Well, Dad's off chasing those horrible Yuletide-hornswagglers. So I decided to stay here. I've been asked to come stay at the Burrow for the rest of the Holiday though. Isnt' that nice?" Luna had come up with yet another something or other no one had ever heard of.

"Yes, very nice. I'm sure you will enjoy yourself immensely. I usually do." Hermione responded.

Luna just nodded and smiled that lost look in her eyes.

"Shall we head on then?" This from Draco.

Their portkey was created for them by McGonagall. It was a wreath of holly, that usually sat at the bottom of the stairs in the Owlery. Each grabbed hold, and off they swirled.

Hermoine, Draco, and Luna then floated like they were walking on air down to the Burrow. Having gotten used to portkey passage, Hermione was quite good.

It was only then when they came to put their feet on the ground that Draco noticed Hermoine carrying a large bag. "What's that Hermoine?"

She looked around as if she didn't no what he was talking about. Then she noticed he was pointing to the bag in her hand. "Oh, its their gifts. Molly asked me to bring them."

"Well allow me my lady." And Draco took the bag from her, shifted it to the other hand that was indeed carrying a small bag already, and replaced her empty hand with his.

"Shall we?" They followed Luna up to the house.

* * *

Inside was pure chaos. Molly was shooing everyone out of the kitchen. Ron of course was trying to steal bits of ham and tarts here and there. "There is plenty for you to snack on in the living room Ronald. NOW GET OUT!"

When she turned to face the stove again, she noticed the three new comers. "Oh hello dears. Happy Christmas."

They all replied in turn the same Happy Christmas. And then Molly proceeded to take each young one into a great hug each of their own. Including the young Malfoy. This caught everyone who was still ingoring Molly's request to vacate her kitchen by surprise.

"Stop standing about. I can't get anything done with you boys in my kitchen. Move!" She turned back the the three. And said in a much different tone, "Please won't you all go into the living room. I'm just trying to get dinner up and going. We will be opening gifts in about an hour. Please, go make yourselves comfortable."

She was politely shooing them from her kitchen as well. Draco was still in shock about the hug he'd been ensconsed in just moments prior.

Hermoine grabbed Draco's hand and proceeded into the living room. "Hey Hermione, Luna. Young Malfoy, glad you could join us." This from Arthur. "What's that you've got there young man? Gifts, I suppose. Well best be putting them by the tree with the others."

Draco did as he was bid, and then turned to see Hermione being enveloped by hugs from everyone. She sure was a part of this family huh? Then he took a look at his surroundings. It was small. But not so small that everyone in the room couldn't sit down. Everyone looked happy and seemed to be enjoying themself. Draco was taken aback. So this is what a holiday is like around people not to stuck up their own ass to have fun?

Hermoine had removed her coat to reveal a green dress shirt made of fine silk that that seemed to wrap around her body and showed how much the girl wasn't a girl anymore. Draco couldn't remove his eyes. "May I have your coat to hang up Draco?" She was completely naive to the fact that Draco was gawking at her.

He handed her his coat and sat in a chair while she disappeared to put them up.

Ron and Harry were just going back to their game of wizard's chess, Luna pulling a seat up next to Harry when Pansy and Blaise arrived. This he only noticed because of the squeal let out by Pansy.

"Ronnie!" She went running over to him. He stood up and looked slightly embaressed when everyone was watching the public display of affection as she covered his face with kisses and rubbed her hands just about everywhere they could touch.

Introductions were being made. After everyone had settled down again. Hermione came to sit on the arm of the chair Draco had placed himself in, in the corner of the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He smiled to let her know he was. "Yes, just fine. More of a people watcher then a joiner. If you know what I mean."

She smiled, nodded and then did something unexpected. She ruffled his perfect locks of golden hair. He just laughed and swatted her hand away playfully. This exchange was not missed by anyone. But they seemed to not notice and if they did. Neither one cared.

Pansy of course couldn't miss the chance to tease them about it. "Draco, did you just let someone touch your hair?"

She was laughing.

"Well yes, Pansy I did. Seeing as how one day she and I will be married, I can hardly yell and holler about it now can I?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. He was the first to bring up that any of them should be getting married.

"What? Did I say something wrong? You all know it has to be done. I'm just making to most of it. Why fight, and bicker and argue if we don't have to. Although I hate to admit it. I do miss the squabbles we used to have. Your fetching when your mad love." Hermione was shocked. He had just admitted to all of her friends and two of his that he thought she was fetching, called her 'love', as well as the fact he had every intention of marrying her one day.

"Nothing's wrong with what you said Malfoy. Some of us are just a little surprised you were the one to mention it."

This from Ginny.

He just shrugged and went to playing with the sleeve of his shirt like it was not a big deal.

When the others in the room realized nothing more would be said they went back to what they were doing. Only Harry noticed the confident and albeit love-struck look on Hermoine's face. He hoped this worked out. He hated to see her heart get broke.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Time to open gifts!" Molly exclaimed from the doorway. "Arthur would you please get everyone seated and begin passing them out. There's atleast one for everyone."

Everyone sat down here and there. "No one is allowed to open their gifts the minute they get them. So George you and Fred keep hold of yourselves. I want everyone to have a gift in their hands first." Molly said as she seated herself in the chair Arthur had vacated to do her bidding.

Arthur began passing out gifts, and to much amazement. Everyone had several by the time he was finished.

"Now Arthur got me a new camara for Christmas this year. And I want pictures of everyone opening their gifts so we will go one at a time. Youngest first." This meant Ginny got to open hers. They went around the room opening them as Molly directed and she was snapping pictures the whole time.

Everyone was quite happy with what they got. Hermoine had recieved the usual jumper from Molly and Arthur. Only this year instead of being red or orange or something of the sort. It was Slytherin green, and had a big 'M' on the front. The same went for all the girls. They had the last initial of their mate on them, and were the color of their mates house. All the boys/men recieved a scarf made up of their mates house colors, and their initials were together at the ends. Draco's were D.M. on one end and H.G. on the other.

"I thought it appropriate with the law and all." Was all Molly said. Hermoine was quite happy with hers.

It seemed everyone was giving joint gifts this year. Ron and Pansy had gotten a book for Hermoine on The Healer's Beginning. She had been wanting this and knew that the only reason she had gotten it was because she'd mentioned it to Pansy absently one day. Harry and Luna had given her another book, Luna must of choosen it. Something about Hassle-mongers and How to avoid them. Harry had also given her a beautiful new book bag. He said to hold all her new books she would recieve. But Hermione knew it was just to make up for the crazy one Luna had made him give her. She'd recieved a few odds here and there, and of course the usual joke-shop gifts from Fred and George.

Draco had recieved three gifts, the scarf from The Weasleys, a new pocket wallet from Ron and Pansy. He knew Pansy had choosen it because of the quality. And from Harry he recieved a book on Potions, called The Potions Master. He'd been looking for this, and wondered where Harry had gotten it.

Hermione hadn't thought that Draco would get anyone here gifts but was wrong. He'd gotten the Mr and Mrs. Weasley an enchanted cooking pot. Molly was ever so grateful. "Now, I can make even bigger meals!" She would be needing it, with her family growing as it was. He'd gotten Harry a Golden Snitch with Gryffindor Seeker engraved, and a silver quaffle and broom for Ron that had Gryffindor Keeper engraved. Both boys were quite taken aback. Neither expected Malfoy to give them a gift. Let alone one so specially picked out.

* * *

Gifts having been opened and excitement of opening them died down to a simmer. The boys and Ginny were all getting ready to have a game of Quidditch. Hermoine and the girls were going to go watch for a while. Molly kept telling them she needed peace for her dinner to come out. You would think she would be used to the noise and chaos, but she kept rambling about the guests wouldn't come back if she didn't get the meal right. Molly prided herself on her cooking and would be crushed if no one enjoyed it.

"Can I have a word with Harry and Hermione first?" this from Ron.

Ginny piped up. "Sure, just don't be too long. Come on everyone. We can get into teams while they talk about their secret stuff." Ginny said this laughing. "Hey Malfoy. You coming? We need two seekers for the game to even out."

"Sure I don't see why not." Draco replied and with a last look at Hermoine, he followed them out.

Harry and Hermoine followed Ron up to his room. Ron sat on his bed, and Harry and Hermoine across from him on the bed Harry occupied when he stayed. Ron put a silencing charm and locked the door with his wand before he spoke. The other two looked at each other with a concerned look. It must be bad if Ron didn't want anyone to know.

"Ok, I'm just gonna get it out." Ron said. Then he mumbled what sounded like, "Antsy regant."

"Ron you'd think after all these years of figuring out what you say while eating we'd have understood that, but what?" Harry said.

Then he blurted out "Pansy's Pregnant."

Hermione gasp and Harry laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny mate." Ron said with displeasure.

"Ronald Weasley, didn't you two think to use contraceptive charms?" Hermione asked with pure disgust. Sounding much like Molly would.

Harry was still laughing. Hermione smacked him on the arm. "Harry, I really don't see what's so funny." She said.

He calmed himself. "You don't? I told him all that shagging would lead to no good. So when's the date?"

Ron looked to the floor, "Well she's about six weeks, so I dunno. I'm not a medi-witch."

Harry shook his head, "No you git. The wedding date."

Ron looked surprised, "What?"

Hermoine interjected. "You didn't honestly think you could get her up the duff and there be no reprecussions did you? And honestly Ronald, you do intend on marrying her right?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. But- "Ron just put his head in his hands, "Man I don't wanna get married."

"Well, mate. It's a little late for that. Best be getting around to it soon. Her dad will kill ya, if you don't."

Ron looked ill. "I know it. Suppose I'll ask her in a week or so."

Hermione rose, figuring the conversation was finished. But Harry spoke up. "Do you have a ring yet?"

Ron shook his head, no. "Well, I tell you what. We can go together this next week. I'll help you pick one out, and you can help me pick out Luna's."

Both Hermione and Ron looked up at this. "What?" Came from Ron.

"Well I see it this way. I really like her, no I take that back. I love her. She doesn't hero-worship me. She likes me for who I am. The quirkyness I can live with. She's really a wonderful person, and I can see my life with her."

Hermione ran and enveloped him in a large hug. "Oh Harry thats wonderful."

"Congrats mate." Ron said softly.

"Thanks." Harry replied. "Now lets go so I can kick Malfoy's ass in this game."

And he did. But not by much.

* * *

Dinner went well, and after it was over, everyone hugged and said goodbyes until next time or their return to Hogwarts.

Hermione was to go with Harry and Ron to help with finding the proper rings the following Tuesday.

Everything will be ok, Hermoine thought to herself as she and Draco portkeyed back.

* * *

That's it folks. I'll try to update again soon. Please review. Hugs. and happy reading!

xoxoxo

P.S. As for those of you whom didn't figure it out. I based Malfoy's biological father on Woody Harrelson. An American actor. Sorry for those of you who like him. It just came to me, and I went with it. For those who did figure it out, I give you respect.

What do you think of the way things are headed? Are they to OOC for the story? Am I headed in the right direction for you? Let me know. Any ideas on where you would like this story to go are much appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **I say it so much I'm beginning to sound like a broken record.

A/N: I wanted to thank you all so much for you support and reviews. I have over 100 now. Thanks! They keep me writing. Love to you all. Hugs, and of course: Happy Reading!

Also, there will be a slight bit of over the clothes action later in this chapter.

Oh and I want to apologize for the typos. Sorry if they irritate you. But I re-read them a few times before I post. And sometimes I just don't catch the mistakes. Again, I apologize for the mistakes.

Chapter 16:

Christmas at Hogwarts

Christmas morning had arrived. Draco and Hermione were very tired after getting back from the Weasleys yesterday and turned in after a few chaste kisses in the hallway when Draco walked Hermione to the portrait outside Gryffindor.

Hermione hopped into the shower, taking a bit longer than usual but the warm spray felt good.

She took an extra long time taming her curls after drying them. She pulled half up onto her scalp with a hairclip and let the rest hang. Using only a few spells. It wasn't as hard to do as before, but it still took time. She dressed in simple smoke grey skirt, and maroon button top, her shoes matched the skirt, and they had a low heel. She applied the tiniest bit of mascara and lip gloss, and she was finished.

Hermione and Draco had agreed to have the gifts place under a tree in his room by the house elves. Neither really wanted to open them without the other, and Draco couldn't get into her room without it being an emergency due to the spells put up by the school.

"Morning Hermione. Happy Christmas." Draco greeted her. When she stepped out of the portal. He'd been waiting on her, _how sweet._ She thought to herself.

"Good Morning Draco. Happy Christmas." She replied. "Been waiting long?"

"No, actually I just got here." Draco smiled.

They both sort of stood there for a moment. She was staring she knew, and was to occupied in doing so that she didn't notice Draco was as well.

He was dressed much like the day before only it was, black dress pants and a silver dress shirt. And as usual it was tailored to fit him perfect. Making Hermione's breath catch just a slightly.

"Did you want to get breakfast before we opened our gifts? Or gifts first?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought only a moment before her stomach growled. "Breakfast first please. If you don't mind." Blushing slightly at the embaressment of him hearing her stomach make its demand.

Draco smiled when he heard her stomach growl. "That's fine."

* * *

They finished breakfast quickly and then made their way back to Draco's room. She was quite surprised to see the walls were enchanted to have windows. Making it feel less like a dungeon. She'd never been to his room before now.

He had the house elves put a couch in his room for this purpose that way she wouldn't feel threatened by sitting on the bed, and they wouldn't have to sit on the floor.

He seperated the gifts into two piles. His and Hers. She began opening her gifts from her family. Odds and ends her mom and dad had sent, some wierd looking t-shirt from her very eccentric aunt. As she was doing this Draco was opening gifts from his fellow classmates.

They were each down to a two gifts a piece. Having left the gifts from each other for last.

"Open yours first." Draco told Hermoine.

"How about we take turns. I'll open one, and you open one." She offered.

He nodded in responce and motioned for her to begin.

She unwrapped the first one he'd given her. The box was about 3 inches wide and 10 inches in length. When she opened it, she found a paper laying on top. _Instructions for charm to work_. She lay the instructions to the side. She was curious as to what lay underneath that had a charm on it. She gasp when she moved the paper. It was a beautiful gold necklace, that had a diamond charm in the shape of a tear drop hanging from it.

"Oh Draco! It's wonderful." She exclaimed.

"Read the instructions." He said pointing to the paper Hermione had laid aside.

_This is a Love Charmed Necklace._

_Once placed on recievers neck, _

_the following spell should be cast_

_by the giver of the necklace._

_Said spell activates the diamond._

_The diamond will glow blue when_

_wearer isn't near true love._

_Will glow red when they are._

_Speak ~ Fidus Amator_

She was taken aback. Draco sure had found a wonderful gift and Hermione was overly joyed to see it wasn't a book. She removed the necklace from the box and held it up.

"Would you please." Draco immediately understood what she wanted and moved behind her to put it around her neck. After making sure the clasp was done. He moved back to his seat beside her. The diamond lay directly in the valley between her breasts.

"Draco the instructions say the giver has to cast the spell in order for the necklace to work." And she handed him the instructions.

He took them from her, but didn't bother to look at the paper before he spoke. "Fidus Amator."

Hermione felt the diamond grow warm and then back to room temperature again. "Wow, that was wierd."

Draco chuckled. "It was the diamond activating."

Hermione looked down to see that the diamond was glowing a sort of pink. Not quite red. _Hmm, wonder why its pink? _She thought to herself, and then inwardly shrugged.

"Your turn." She said happily.

He turned to open the bigger of the two. She hoped he was happy with it. He tore the paper off like a child, and lifted the lid from the box. Inside he found a Slytherin green jersey. It had silver lettering on the front that read 'Slytherin Seeker' and on the back 'Malfoy'. He could tell from the craftsman ship it cost a bit more then he'd expected her to spend. But beside that, he loved it.

"Oh, wow. Hermione, thanks. This is cool. Our jerseys for Quidditch aren't personalized like this." Draco exclaimed and then leaned over to envelope her in a hug. She hugged back. And when he started to pull away she felt a sense of loss, but that was quickly replaced when his lips met hers.

It didn't last long, but it was enough to leave the breathless for a moment or two.

"Draco, do you think you could open the other one first, before I open mine?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess, but why?" Draco responded in question.

Hermione smiled shyly. "Well after the responce I got for your first gift, I'm expecting this one to be different."

Draco looked confused but then shrugged. "If you really want me to."

"I do."

So he reached for the gift, and began tearing into its wrapping. The box was about the same in length as the one he had gotten Hermione. He lifted the lid to find an expensive looking watch.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Look more closely at it." Hermione prodded him.

So he did, that was when he took in that it was no ordinary watch. On the face it said Seeker, and each hand had a different marker. The second hand had a snitch at the end, the minute hand a seeker on a broom, and the hour hand was a bludger.

"It's sort of symbolic of the game. Seeker chases snitch, bludgers aimed at seekers." Hermione explained.

Draco laughed, "I kind of figured that."

"Oh, sorry." She didn't mean to make him feel stupid.

"No, its fine Hermione. You can't help explaining things. What I mean being around Potter and the Weasel, your pretty used to spelling out everything." Draco laughed at his own joke, which only earned him a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"I was only kidding." He said in mock hurt. "I love it, thank you." And then he leaned in for a very deep steamy kiss.

Hermione's pulse was picking up pace when he pulled away. She cried out a protest.

"Now, now. I want you to open your gift. Then we can snog the day away if that's what you wish." Draco said.

She blushed. But nodded in acknowledgement.

She reached for the last gift. It was an unusually small package. Wrapped in shimmering maroon paper, and tied with gold and silver ribbon. She took her time unwrapping it. She felt somewhere deep inside herself that this was an important gift. Why she wasn't quite sure.

After she had removed the paper and ribbons, she found herself looking a box that was covered with blue crushed velvet. It was the size of an earring or ring box. _More jewelry? Probably earrings to match the necklace._ She thought to herself.

She was gasping again when she lifted the lid.

It was definately not earrings. But it was breath-takingly beautiful. It was a gorgeous ring. In the center was a karat sized emerald, flanked by three much smaller rubies on each side. The gems were set in a silver and gold that entwined like a rope making the band.

"Draco its amazing!"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something when you opened it. You see um- well I." Draco was stammering, he had taken the box from Hermione and was now on bended knee before her. "It's not the traditional Malfoy ring, but you are special and deserve something better then a snake sneeking its way around diamonds. This one entwines our two house colors. I hope you like it."

"Draco, I don't understand." Hermione thought she did. But she didn't want to hope.

Draco took a deep breath and then began speaking. Looking at Hermione with pure determination.

"Well, it's like this. I have been a heel the past six years. I was rude and mean, hateful even. But the ministry passed a law and I found myself being matched to someone I thought would forever hate me." When she started to interrupt him, he held up his hand. "Please, let me finish." She quieted and nodded for him to continue. "This past summer really changed me. I found myself hoping to get passed the prejudices of my family. And well you've helped me to do that. What I'm trying to say is, Hermione you have helped me become a better person. And I would be honored if you, Hermione Granger, would continue making me better by becoming my wife."

Hermione was stunned. There was no declaration of love, but he'd admitted to wanting to change and said that she'd helped him to do so. She wasn't yet sure of her own feelings for Draco, but she knew deep within that love could come from this union.

Draco sat staring at her, trying to read the emotions as they passed on her face. He saw first surprise, a small look of hurt that was quickly replaced with concentration, then a beaming smile that indeed, met her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, I would quite happily do so." He was shaking as he place the ring on her finger.

He looked up into her eyes after doing so. And was surprised when she leaned in quickly and pressed her lips to his.

It was the first time Hermione had initiated a kiss.

He rose to sit beside her, their lips never coming apart. He deepened the kiss like so many times before by nudging her lips with his tongue. She eagerly let him in. The kiss was soft and full of unspoken emotions. They were talking to each other with a kiss and it said so much to the other.

*******

Draco moved his hands from where he'd been holding hers and grasp her face between them. She had at the same time moved her hands to his chest. He deepened the kiss even more, reveling in the taste of her, honey and syrup. Slowly his hands began traveling from her face, down her throat. Massaging in circles along the way, working his way downward still. Down toward her breasts. He gently massaged her through the shirt she wore. Kneeding softly her full mounds of flesh. Hermione was gasping for air as me then moved his kiss from her mouth to her neck. Sucking gently. She thrust her hands in his hair. He began unbuttoning her shirt. Kissing along the way, each piece of skin that was revealed.

She moved her hands from his hair, and began massaging his back. Pulling slightly on his shirt, she wanted to feel his skin against hers. When he had her shirt completely unbuttoned. Draco, pulled the front flaps apart and stared down at the sight of her, topless, except for her lacey white bra.

"Your gorgeous." He whispered.

Looking up at her face, he saw that she didn't look as shy as he thought she would.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, his voice heavy with desire.

She nodded, and replied, "Yes, but only once."

"We can stop if you don't want to." He said. She just shook her head no, and pulled him back down for another kiss.

They proceeded to make love, long and sweet.

Neither noticed that her necklace had indeed turned a bright red.

* * *

Ok, I know its been a few weeks since I updated. But I'm in a rut. Please help with any ideas of what you would like to see happen next. It took me 3 days to completely write this chapter. I NEED HELP.

Also the words for the charm on the necklace are Latin. _Fitus_=true, _Amator_= lover to a woman. And since most incantations are derived from Latin I went with that. :)

I hope to update soon, if I can get my brain into action. Please, let me know how I'm doing. And I know this chapter is shorter than normal, and I apologize for that. Thanks for sticking with me! HuGs!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I'm just borrowing her characters for my own twisted use.

A/N: The upcoming chapters may be shorter, but I hope to update more often. We will be getting to more engagements and weddings. So we will have to see from there. Thank you all for you wonderful reviews. And for those of you who have stuck with me on this from the beginning or when you found it, THANKS, and HUGS!

Now, ON WITH THE STORY! Happy Reading.

Chapter 17:

Engagements and Girl Talk

Well its the day before classes are to resume, and quite a few students had gotten formally engaged, and a small few had actually gotten married. Those were Pavarti and Nott, Padma and Neville, and Crabbe and Eloise.

Ron and Harry both had went like they'd decided and picked out rings for Pansy and Luna. Ginny went with them to make sure they didn't screw it up.

Ron had borrowed money from his brothers so he could get Pansy a ring he could be proud of. It was a karat sized diamond laid in a platinum setting. When he presented it to her, she was ecstatic.

*****

Flashback:

_Pansy had just arrived at the Burrow, Ron had owled her and asked her to come quickly. There was something he desperately needed to discuss with her. She had a feeling she knew what it was. And hoped the handsome red-head hadn't botched it. She was certainly smitten with him, but even she could admit that sometimes he was dense to others feelings._

_She walked in the back door to find Molly engaging herself in what looked to be a muggle card game. What on earth is she doing, Pansy thought to herself._

_"Oh, Pansy dear. How are you?" Molly rose from her seat at the table to come envelope Pansy in a hug. Pansy was still trying to get used to this. She herself wasn't used to all the touchy feely that Mrs. Weasley so blatently spread. _

_"I'm doing well thank you. Ron owled me. Said it was urgent?" Pansy said in question, hoping Molly would give something away. But anyone who knows Mrs. Weasley will know, she doesn't give secrets away._

_"Well yes dear, he's in the living room with the others. Just go in straight away. I'll be there in a moment." Was all Molly said._

_Silently wondering what it could be and the fact that it would be okay for him mum to be there, made Pansy all the more curious._

_Upon walking into the living room, Pansy took in that just about every Weasley was there, as well as Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. She took in those seated about the room, and something glittering on Luna Lovegood's hand caught her eye. It wasn't a large set of gems, but Pansy couldn't help but notice. They sparkled like the sun. It was a blue diamond, about 1/2 karat, set in gold. _

_Ron had risen from his seat, and was approaching her. He wrapped her in a large hug, and then gave her a kiss, nothing over the top, more of just a 'hello'. _

_"Hi, Pans. Um, would you mind sitting in the seat I just got up from, I'll be right back." As she was taking her seat, Ron was running up the stairs. In just a few moments, he was back. _

_While he was racing around the house, Molly had entered carrying the camara she had gotten from Arthur for Christmas. _

_Ron approached Pansy, then got to one knee before her. Pansy just smiled sweetly at him. She'd been waiting for this._

_He held out a small box, and lifted the lid. As he was doing so, he spoke, reading off a piece of parchment. "Pansy, I know that we've had our differences in the past. But I would like to think we are doing well do get past them. You are a good match for me. The ministry obviously knew what they were doing, so would you do me the honor of adhering to the law, and becoming my wife, and mother of our children?"_

_Pansy smiled brightly, looking from the ring Ron had chosen to his face and then she lept into Ron's arms. "Yes." Just one single yes. Everyone in the room cheered, as Molly snapped several pictures. _

End Flashback

*****

A few others had gotten formally engaged. Ginny had oohed and ahhed over the ring that Draco had gotten Hermione, when the girl had shown it to her upon her return. But she did so with half a heart. Things between her and Blaise weren't going so well. He was withdrawn and she wasn't sure if it had something to do with her, or if it was something else. She just couldn't seem to get him to fully open up to her.

They were in Hermione's room when Ginny asked seriously. "Hermione, do you thing you could maybe talk to Draco for me, and find out what's going on with Blaise. There for a while we were doing really well. Or so I thought. And now he's back to being withdrawn." She said with a frown. "I know you don't want to get in the middle, but I don't know what to do."

Hermione looked at the younger girl. She did look pretty stressed. Poor thing. "I will talk to him, and see if maybe he can find out what's going on. I'm sure he won't mind doing me a favor." Hermione replied.

"Oh, thanks! I'm just so confused. One minute we seem fine, and then the next he's avoiding me again. And I swear I haven't threatened to hex him, not once." Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione had to laugh at that. And before long Ginny was laughing with her. Hermione was glad she could lift Ginny's spirits enough to get her laughing.

"I promise, I will speak to Draco about this soon. And get back to you when he gets back to me about it." Ginny hugged Hermione. The lept of the girl's bed.

"You don't know how much this means to me Hermione. By the way, speaking of meaning something, you and Draco have been spending quite a bit of time together in his room, or so I've heard. What would you two be doing?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson. "Nothing. Just working on 'Heads' duties, and such."

"And your a big fat liar, Hermione Granger!" Ginny said quite threatening. "I know something more than studying and heads duties are keeping you guys in there. Just about everyone who stayed here or came back before today said you guys keep yourselves locked in there most of the day."

"Well, we just wanted a bit of privacy for our studies, and such." Hermione was trying to lie and doing a horrible job.

"Like I said, BIG FAT LIAR!." Ginny was giggling now. She knew being threatening wasn't the way to get Hermione to spill. "Spill it, girly. I want to know."

Hermione just blushed. "There's nothing to spill."

"Liar! And you do a ghastly job at it. Want to try the truth now?" Ginny asked teasingly. "Or should I go get some of Slughorn's Veritiserum."

"Ok, I was going to talk to you about this anyway, and since your pulling my arm, I have a few questions." Hermione replied.

Ginny sat back down on the bed facing Hermione. "Ask away."

"Well its - well um. You see- we've, I mean Draco and I- well." Hermione was stammering all over herself.

Ginny looked at her confused and then it was like a light switch flipped. "Have you and Draco been shagging?"

Hermione blushed so hard her ears, neck and face was as red as Ginny's hair, and she just nodded.

Ginny screeched a high pitched squeal. "Oh my gods. I knew it! I just knew it!"

When Hermione didn't continue, Ginny said, "So you said you had questions. You know I'm not going to be judgemental. Hell it's been bloody awful being matched to someone who is so hot and cold. Tell me, is he as good as his past conquests deem him?"

Hermione blushed again, "Well actually, he's wonderful. We have only done it a few times. Most of the time we ar together is spent talking. You know getting to really know each other. But its so sweet and endearing. Strange huh?"

Ginny looked at the older girl with envy. "That's wonderful Hermione. You deserve someone who treats you well."

"Oh, don't get me wrong we still argue. A lot! But making up sure is fun." Hermione said with a laugh. Ginny joined in as well.

Looking at the clock beside her bed, Hermione jumped up. "Ginny, we've got to hurry. We are extremely late for supper."

* * *

The girls had made their way to the Great Hall, and Hermione was quite surprised to see Pansy sitting between Ron and Neville proudly showing off her ring, and telling anyone who would listen about her plans for the wedding. Ron just sat beside her nodding and chewing, as he shoveled mouthful after mouthful of food into his mouth.

_The only other time I've seen Ron shove food into his mouth that fast was in fourth year when he was avoiding speaking to Harry. _Hermione thought to herself.

Harry was seated across from Ron, Luna next to him. He looked as though he was trying his hardest not to explode into fits of laughter. Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look, and the girls responce was, "I explain it all later."

Hermione just nodded and seated herself next to Harry. "Hello everyone. Have a good Holiday?"

Before anyone else could respond to Hermione's question, Pansy exploded with 'look at my ring' and 'isn't my Ronnie just the best' and after a while all Hermione heard was 'blah, blah, blah'. After all she wouldn't give anyone a chance to speak a congratulations. She gave Ron a sympathetic smile, "Congratulations, Ron."He just nodded in responce. Hermione gave him a worried look before turning to Harry when Pansy saw she looked disinterested in what she was saying, and turned to someone else she thought might listen.

"So Harry, how was your holiday?"

"Great thanks. I have formally asked Luna to marry me. She accepted." Harry said smiling like the cat who got the cream.

"That's great Harry! Congratulations!"Giving him a big sisterly hug. Then she sat back on the bench and tugged Luna's sleeve. "Luna, congratulations. May I please see the ring?"

She showed it to Hermione quite happily. It was simple and elegant, gold band with a single solitary blue diamond. The blue matched Luna's eyes. "Oh, its beautiful."

"Thank you, Hermione." Luna said wistfully, then turned back to her pudding.

"So, Hermione, anything interesting happen during your holiday?" This from Ron, who'd managed to stop shoveling food into his mouth, and swallow.

"Well, actually yes. Draco and I became formally engaged." It seemed like the entire Great Hall had gotten quiet at the same moment Hermione began to speak. And stayed quiet.

Hermione turned to see everyone had their eyes on either her or Draco. She blushed and then looked to her betrothed. He winked at her, and went back to his conversation with Blaise, as if no one was staring. She took her cue from him and did the same.

Harry was first to congratulate her. Then several others followed. Quietly next to her Harry whispered. "Are you ok with that? I mean really ok?"

She smiled her brightest smile at the boy who'd become like her brother, nodded and said, "Yes Harry, I'm very ok with it."

He nodded and smiled to her. Silently speaking a vow, if Malfoy hurt her, he'd kill him. He still didn't trust him, but what could anyone really do about it. A law was a law.

Everyone seemed to settle down, and went back to the conversations, or dinner they had started prior to Hermione's announcement.

* * *

Later that evening after Ginny had given Hermione every detail as to what happened over the Holiday at the Burrow, Hermione was in the library getting a bit of light reading done. And that is where Draco found her. Hidden away in her favorite spot, at the back of the library by the restricted section. Draco had come to find this was his favorite spot as well. It was very hidden.

"Hey Hermione." He said approaching her. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. Not because she was scared but he had startled her. No one else occupied the Library at this time. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Hi, and you didn't scare me, I was just surprised. How'd you sneak up on me without my hearing?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Well, you were so into your book, that you just didn't hear me. I most certainly was not sneaking." He said with a mock hurt, which he didn't pull off, it just came out sounding pure Draco.

She laughed at him, said nothing, shaking her head. When he didn't say what he'd come for, she went back to her book.

"Since we go back to classes tomorrow, I was wondering, is there any chance I might get some alone time with my fiance' before then?" Draco said. Sounding slightly like a pouting child.

Hermione smiled inwardly at the thought of Draco pouting. "Yes, just let me finish this chapter."

So Draco sat back to wait, getting bored after just a few moments, he began to playfully pick at her. First he started with nudging her shoe with his under the table. When that just caused he to shift away, he decided to try something else.

He moved his chair closer to his. Seeing that she seem to notice, he placed his hand on her thigh and started massaging in circles. She sighed, it was a content sound.

When he started moving upward with his hand. She sat up straighter, shoved his hand away. When he scoffed in protest, she spoke, "Honestly, Draco. I have one paragraph left. Can't you wait?"

"Well, actually, NO! I can't." Draco said, and then he pounced.

Kissing her hard and passionately on the mouth. His hands were groping and massaging. Hermione didn't have the strength to fight him after a few moments of that wonderful mouth working it magic on her. She was lost, and her favorite spot in the Library would never be the same.

Thankfully, no one interrupted them, or they'd have gotten quite a shock.

And Hermione, in all their passion, forgot to ask about Blaise for Ginny.

* * *

I have no excuses for how long this took. Just a sorry it took 2 weeks to post. Please review. Hope to update sooner this time. Working on next chapter already. Happy Reading. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does. I just borrow them for my own twisted works.**

.

Chapter 18:

Weddings & Revelations

* * *

Another month had passed and more of the students had gotten married. They were getting along well for the most part, the school had been magicked to create rooms for the married couples.

Ron and Pansy's wedding had went well. Harry had stood up with him along his twin brothers. Pansy's friends Millicent and two of her cousins had stood with her. It was a very lavish wedding provided mainly by the Parkinson's. Which Arthur at this point was very thankful that it was custom for the father of the bride to provide for the wedding and such. Seeing as he had so many children, he was really happy only one was a girl.

Molly on the other hand was still trying to get used to the idea that her little Ron would be a father in only a matter of months.

Harry and Luna have decided to get married during Spring Holiday. Draco and Hermione are going to wait until the end of classes. The date is set for June twentieth, and Hermione is only too happy to leave the details up to her mother and Mrs. Malfoy, who have been meeting with each other frequently to make the arrangements and plans. They met not to long after Draco and Hermione announced they were formally engaged, and have been like two peas in a pod since.

* * *

Hermione had talked to Draco regarding Blaise and his hot and cold attitude with Ginny. This is what transpired:

_Flashback:_

_Hermione and Draco are in the Library studying together, when Hermione remembers her promise to Ginny, just days before made. _

_"Um, Draco. Do you think I could ask you something about Blaise?" Hermione asked quite shyly for some reason unbeknownst to Draco._

_"Well, yes. I suppose you can. But I cannot guarantee that I will have an answer that your seeking." Draco said matter of factly._

_"Well you see, it's Ginny. The poor girl doesn't know what's going on. She said everything was going well, or so she thought. And then right after Christmas, nothing. He hardly speaks to her. Won't respond when she asks if something is wrong. It's really quite horrible for him to be so wretched, when he seemed to really be getting on with her." Hermione was very defensive of Ginny. When she saw Draco actually wince at her words she continued, "Or am I mistaken? Does he find something wrong with Ginny? Does he not find her likeable enou-"_

_Draco cut her off. "No, Hermione stop. Tell Weaselette to calm down. There are a few things going on in Blaise's home life. He's really having a time with it. And he isn't the type of person to burden others." _

_"Well maybe he should talk to her. Or you could. Maybe you could explain it to her so she would understand." Hermione almost pleaded. She didn't want to beg, but to see her friend so upset, and not having a reasoning for it, was very difficult, and she would beg if she had to, in order to get Ginny's answers for her._

_"Alright, love. Alright. I will talk with him. If he won't discuss things with her. Then I will atleast let her know his behaviors, so that this doesn't become a habit." Draco smiled. When he saw Hermione had a confused look, he asked. "What is it? You have that look like your trying hard to decipher what I've just said. And it was pretty straight forward." He was teasing, because her brow had creased, which meant only one of two things. She was either more confused, or getting angry._

_Angry was what it was. He saw it by the way she brought herself slowly out of her chair and come around the table to get in his face. He said a quick spell silence bubble to conceal thier conversation. This was sure to get loud._

_He was right._

_"Now you listen here Draco! If it becomes a HABIT as you so put it, for one of my best girl friends to come to me with problems. I will help. If I have to come to you for help, I WILL. Or are you not willing to help me? I don't understand. I thought that's what fiances' did. Helped each other." Hermione was definately mad. But now it was Draco who was confused._

_"What the bloody hell are you mad about Granger? I said I would talk to one or both of them! Geez!" Draco retorted. _

_"No, its what you said after that, and I QUOTE! 'SO THIS DOESN'T BECOME A HABIT!'" Hermione was practically screeching at him. She looked around and seem to just notice that she was screaming at the top of her lungs in the middle of what should have been one of the quietest rooms in Hogwarts._

_"I cast a silence bubble around us. So the whole school wouldn't be clued into this little, well, what ever it is. And I didn't mean that the way it sounded. If you are done screaming like a banshee. I'll explain." Draco said surprisingly calm._

_Hermione opened her mouth like she was going to say something then after his comment thought better of it. When she said nothing Draco explained._

_"I meant that if I spoke with the Weaselette about Blaise's way of holding things in and pushing everyone away, she would better understand. Instead of us having to figure it out. She will better know how to pick through his walls, and figure it out for herself. It takes years of practice. I going to talk to her even if Blaise decides to. She will need the help." While he was talking Hermione's lips had formed a perfect 'O'. She understood now, and was wondering what the bloody hell had come over her. _

_She didn't lose control like that without being provoked, and he'd definately not provoked her. While she was taking in what Draco had said. He was admiring her. With every day that passed, he grew to appreciate this witch. Her thoughtfulness for her friends and loved ones. She was loyal to them. Her beauty she was so unaware of. It made her all that more attractive._

_He was so deep in his thoughts, he'd forgotten they were just having a row. _

_"- and I will let Ginny know." When she noticed he hadn't heard anything she asked, "Draco are you okay? Did you hear a word I said." _

_He lied. "Yes. I'll get right on that." _

_Thinking he'd said the right thing because she smiled that wonderful smile that made him want to snog her silly, and nod. He sat back. Now he could relax. But after a few moments of going back to her studies, and he hadn't moved, it started again._

_"Draco Malfoy. You didn't hear me." _

_When he looked at her like she'd sprouted horns, she continued. "I asked you to go now, while we're all free. And here you still sit, looking like your day dreaming or something."_

_"Oh, right sorry." Draco got up and started collecting his books. "See you later, love?" _

_She nodded, while scowling at him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and shot out of the library._

_Best to get out of there before she starts after me again, he thought to himself. How Harry and Ron learned to get around her temper he'll never know. Maybe he needed a 'Learn About Hermione' session with them. Kind of like the 'Learn About Blaise' session he was going to give to Ginny._

_End Flashback._

* * *

So now Ginny knew that Blaise's parents were having problems with his older brother. He'd taken to muggle gambling and went through his inheritance that they had each received from their grandfather passing, and Mr. and Mrs. Zabini were having a hard time trying to get him help for his new addiction.

Draco had infact talked to her about peeling back his layers, and getting him to discuss things with her. She no longer had to come to Hermione for help. Which Draco was thankful for. Their problems had been causing him and Hermione to get into arguements.

Now Ginny just came to her, to moon over the things Blaise said or did for her. He really was quite sweet when you got passed the hard exterior that he let few through. He'd not formally asked Ginny to marry him yet, but it was close. Those who knew them both, could definately tell.

* * *

Draco was sitting at breakfast on a Saturday, when he recieved an owl from his mother.

Hermione was watching from across the Great Hall at her table with Ginny and Harry, when he got it. She watched as he took the letter, and fed the owl some of his eggy-bread. He opened it with a grin, and then she watched as the smile fell from his face.

He folded the letter, put it in his pocket, got up leaving most of his breakfast, and quickly exited the Hall.

Hermione was right behind him.

She had to run to catch up with him. Yelling his name the entire time.

"Draco!"

"Draco!"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

Finally he stopped. He didn't turn to look at her. When she caught up with him, she was huffing from having to run.

"Draco,(huff) what (huff) is (huff) it(huff)?" She asked.

It took a few moments before he said anything. But when he did it was only one word.

"Nothing." He responded in a steely voice.

She'd caught her breath. "Don't you tell me nothing. I know that you got an owl. From your mother I'm guessing. I've seen her owl enough to recognize it. Now tell me what the matter is."

"Here, read it yourself." And he took it from the pocket of his robes and shoved it into her hands.

She read it quickly, for there was not much to it.

_Draco,_

_Woodrow has returned. _

_He wants to see you this weekend._

_Please come quickly. _

_I don't think this can wait._

_Sorry I cannot say more._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. Bring Hermione._

She was confused. What would happen that Draco would get a letter like this. 'Come quickly'. Hmm. Hermione's proverbial wheels were turning.

"Draco, I don't- well I mean- what is so-" Hermione was so confounded she was stuttering.

"I don't know Hermione, but we have to go. NOW!" He said.

"McGonagall. We have to tell her." Hermione responded.

* * *

Hermione had went back into the Great Hall, to get thier headmistress. She quickly explained to her the situation, as they rushed from the table amongst the professors. McGonagall agreed, they needed to go. But she didn't like them going alone.

"Draco, is there anyone else you can trust with this information? Someone you can take with you?" the Head Mistress asked.

He shook his head. He trusted no one.

"Draco, I know you don't like him. But maybe we could take - um Harry." When Draco looked at her, like he would be admitting her into St. Mungo's straight away she hurriedly continued. "I know you've had your problems, but Harry knows how to keep a secret. And he would do anything for me."

After several minutes of him inwardly deliberating. He said nothing.

"Draco, please." Hermione and McGonagall said simultaneously.

"Fine. But he must swear a wizard oath not to say a word to anyone, until I say otherwise." Draco responded through gritted teeth.

"I'll just go and get Mr. Potter. Meet me in my office. The password is 'sweet tarts'." And McGonagall set back into the Great Hall to gather Harry.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had only been in the Head Mistress' office for about three minutes when she came bustling in with Harry in tow.

"Sorry to seem a might angry. But what is going on?" Harry asked accusingly glaring at Draco.

Hermione quickly explained that she couldn't say anything until he agreed to a wizard oath. Harry figured if McGonagall had come and got him, it must be important. And when said lady nodded her head encouragingly, he agreed.

They said the wizard oath, and then Hermione started explaining everything.

"So let me get this straight. Draco's father, is a right foul git. To enstow beliefs himself on a child who was nothing he was brought up to believe. The horrible man his parents chose to help may or may not have done something to his mother. She may be in danger? Why does this concern me?" Harry rattled quickly.

"Harry we don't know what's waiting for us at Malfoy Manor, and I was requested to go as well. Please don't leave me to walk into a situation, when I have no idea what's coming." Hermione pleaded.

Harry mulled his thoughts over for a minute. Looked at the other occupants in the room, and then nodded.

"I'll go with you." He said to Hermione. Then he turned to Draco, "I am doing this for Hermione. NOT YOU! I swore the wizard's oath, so you know I can tell no one."

Draco nodded, "I know we have never been friends, but there is no one I could trust to bring in on this. Hermione trusts you like no one I've ever seen." He swallowed the lump of dread that was building in his throat, "Thank you."

They stood there for a few moments, as if waiting to be directed in what they would do next. When the Head mistress spoke.

"I sent an owl through the floo. I alerted your mother, you would be along shortly, and that you would be bringing a friend for the visit as well. I didn't specify whom. Better to be surprised if there is to be any harm in the future." The young wizards nodded, while Hermione stood gaping at her. _How did I miss her writing a letter, and sending it through the floo? she thought to herself._

"Best be on your way then. Let me know immediately, if you need any help." They nodded.

One by one they stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo-powder and spoke.

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Ok, end of chapter. What do you think so far. I know cliffy, but I'm gonna be snowed in the next few days, so I should be able to update again soon.

Hugs!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again my lovelies! I have decided to also post this story on AFF. I am adding more to certain *cough* scenes. I think those are probably best meant for there. So if you read there as well and want the smut, check it out. The name of the story is the same. My nick there is becka8199. Thanks! Now, on with the show, er, story!

Chapter 19:

Bloody Hell

As Draco stepped from the fireplace, he dusted the soot from his clothes and stepped out of the way, so that Hermione and Harry could come out, without bumping into him.

He looked around in search of his mother. He saw no one. Hermione came through the fireplace with Harry hot on her heels. She didn't step out of the way soon enough, and would have fallen flat on her face as Harry crashed into her if Draco hadn't caught her arm.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Sorry bout that 'Mione" Harry mumbled.

"No matter. I'm fine." She replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Dunno. But we'll find out soon I figure." Draco responded.

*Pop*

"Mistress Malfoy wanted me to let you know she and Mr. Harrel are in the solarium. She said for you and your friends to join them there." Said the small house-elf.

"Thank you, Spark." Draco said to the elf.

*Pop* she was gone.

"Well this way." Said Draco, and began leading them through the maze that was Malfoy Manor to the solarium.

* * *

Upon entering the solarium, Draco immediately mentally wiped his face clean of emotion. Then he saw his mother. Narcissa was seated on a whicker loveseat, and Woodrow was sitting very close to her. Draco scowled. Something about how the man was sitting close to his mother did not sit well with him. Draco took in what the man was wearing. It was a red polyester shirt, and brown pants. To Draco it looked itchy. Evidently the man had been putting on airs so to speak, at Christmas. When his mother spoke, it was not with her normal calm.

"Draco, thank you for coming so quickly." She saw Harry and Hermione enter behind him. "I see you brought Hermione, and I assume this is your friend Harry, I have heard so much about." Her voice was shakey. The only time Draco had heard his mother sound that way was in the presence of The Dark Lord. He knew there was trouble but didn't yet know what it was.

Everyone in the room aside from Woodrow, knew that Narcissa knew very well who Harry was. Hermione said nothing as Harry recovered quickly.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I presume. Nice to meet you." Harry nodded to her from where he stood.

"Thank you, Harry. It's a pleasure." Narcissa replied.

Draco just stood there trying to decifer what was going on. Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age had already figured it out.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy. May I speak with you for a moment in -uh- private." Hermione asked sweetly, as though she didn't know that Woodrow was holding a gun to her side. What she didn't know was why Narcissa hadn't hexed him.

"Um, well I'm afraid now isn't the best time. I hope it isn't a pressing matter. Can we discuss it later?"

_Bloody hell. Hermione thought to herself._ "Um, yes, I suppose it can wait."

"Well, I suppose you are wondering why your mother requested you come quickly." This from Woodrow.

"Yes, actually I was. Her letter sounded almost needful that I return this weekend. Couldn't wait for Spring Holiday to see me?" Draco asked. He sounded calm, but anyone who knew him personally could see he was inwardly seething.

"Well, I think this would best be discussed without the company of others. Why you brought your friends, I have no idea." The skeezy man replied. Harry was still taking the man in, and had come to the same conclusion Hermione had. Questioning the same, why didn't Narcissa hex him.

Hermione was thinking quickly, and before anyone knew it, she had pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered, "Accio firearm."

Woodrow was shocked as a force pulled his weapon from his hand, and it flew across the room to the young girl.

"What the fucking hell was that?" He screamed.

Harry stood beside Hermione, smugly smiling. She really was the brightest witch of their age. She turned the safety switch on the gun, and handed it to Harry.

"That was me disarming you. How dare you come into the Malfoy's home, and presume to do what ever it is in your thick head, by holding Mrs. Malfoy at gun point." Hermione shouted back.

"Why you little bitch!" He screamed and started for her.

Draco quickly placed a binding spell on the man, and he collapsed to the flo0r. Harry placed a silencing charm on him just as quick. No need for his blithering mouth. Narcissa quickly got up and joined her son across the room. Harry had pulled his wand, keeping it trained on the man, just in case.

"Mother, what in the bloody hell has happened here?" Draco demanded.

"Well Draco, he uh, he said he needed to speak with me. He sounded so desperate. I didn't think any harm could come to me. When he arrived, Weedle (house-elf) let him in, as I instructed. When I got to the foyer, I didn't have my wand. I know he knows of our magic, but I prefer not to use it in his presence. Honestly, I didn't think I'd need it. Stupid of me, I know." She was speaking quickly. Draco looked as though he was going to interrupt, but she didn't give him a chance.

"I led him in here, thinking to have tea sent in, and he well he pulled that thing on me, and said he would shoot me if I didn't give him money. I told him I didn't have any here, and that I would have to send for you to bring it to me. But I also let him know quickly that if I let you know what it was for you would come without it, and be asking questions."

"So then what? You write me a letter?" Draco asked. Hermione could tell he was warring with his emotions. Happiness that his mother was indeed without harm, but scared of what could have happened. And very ANGRY at what this man had attempted to do.

"Well, he instructed me to write to you that it was a friendly visit he wanted with you. I figured if I made it seem cold, you would know something was amiss." Narcissa said firmly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm glad you are alright. But now what do we do with him?" Hermione asked. Trying to take the focus off of what happened.

"I suggest contacting the Ministry. Let them deal with this mess of filth." Draco said, as he delivered a swift kick to the man's leg. No one said anything about his abuse. They felt he deserved it.

"Yes, of course your right Draco." Narcissa seemed to be in state of shock. She herself couldn't believe she had allowed herself into a situation that may have ended so badly.

"I'll contact Professor McGonagall and let her know what has happened. And then owl Kingsley and let him know as well." Harry offered.

"Thank you, Harry." Was all Draco said. He seemed to be inwardly plotting a quick revenge on the man.

"Hermione, maybe you should take Mrs. Malfoy to lie down." Harry suggested. "She looks a little shaken up."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. But I'm alright." Narcissa replied to Harry's suggestion.

Draco would have none of it. "Now, Mother, you have just been through a small ordeal. Maybe you should lie down for a bit. I'll have the Spark bring you some hot tea, and you can rest. I'll be by when the Ministry has come and picked this rotter up."

"Ok, but you will come by before you leave?" She sounded almost needy.

"Yes, I just said I would. Now, go and let Hermione help you to your room." He said to her and turned to Hermione, "You don't mind sitting with her, until I am finished here?"

"Not at all Draco, I'm happy to do it. Just sorry that it is necessary." She replied.

Hermione then took Narcissa by the arm, and lead her out of the room. She was speaking softly, but Draco heard her, "I would love to see more of the house. Will you show me?"

She hadn't forgotten that Draco had told her his mother dearly loved to show off the redecorating she had done, and he was glad she found a subject to distract Narcissa.

*Pop*

"Master called for Spark?" the small house-elf draped in a green frock asked.

"Yes, Spark, please take tea and cakes to Mother's rooms. And please add a bit of calming draught to it." Draco asked politely, even though he was still seething.

"Of course, sir." *Pop*

Draco turned to see Harry still had his wand pointed at the greasy git that had dared to threaten his mother's life.

"Harry, I think I can handle this. There is parchment and quills on the desk to the side of the room. You can send the owls using the floo to send them. They will get them more direct that way."

"Yes, of course. Are you going to be -um -alright with him while I send them?" Harry questioned. He knew Draco was extremely angry, and didn't want him to get into trouble by abusing the man. But really saw no way to stop it from happening.

Draco grinned an evil smirk. "Of course. He will be in well enough condition when the Ministry arrives."

Harry set off to do as he'd offered, thinking to himself that Draco would get his revenge. He just didn't know how.

BLOODY HELL.

* * *

When Draco arrived in his mother's rooms, two hours later. He found her sleeping soundly on the couch, and Hermione was seated in a chair, directly across from her. Book in hand.

Draco whispered, "Is she alright?"

Hermione nodded, and held a finger to his lips for him to be quiet. Then placed the book she had been reading on the table in front of her and motioned toward the door.

Once in the corridor, she said, "She was really distraught. She was trying to keep it together. More for your sake I would say. I also don't think she liked losing control of her emotions in front of me. But then Spark brought the tea. She was very specific in which tea cup your mother should have."

Draco chuckled softly and just said "Calming draught."

Hermione responded, "Aw, I see. Well after getting her on another subject to take her mind off of things, and two cups of tea, she said she needed to rest her eyes a moment. She has been sleeping soundly for about an hour now."

"Good. I want to thank you for helping to make her feel better. No one else I know could have done so as easily." Draco said.

"Well, I figured re-directing her thoughts would be best. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened.

He smirked. "Well nothing much. Potter owled McGonagall, and the Ministry. Took them a little longer then expected to get here. But they said not to worry, he would be deported. They obliviated his memory of ever having know any Malfoy, or having been here."

Hermione gasp. If they obliviated his memory, they knew Draco's secret.

"Yes, I see you caught onto that situation pretty quick. No one will say anything. Kingsley made sure of it." Draco said smugly. "Harry went back to Hogwarts, after they left to let McGonagall in on everything. He said he would see you when we returned."

"Well that's good." She sighed with relief. She then started looking him over and saw his bruised knuckles. "Draco Malfoy, what did you do?"

He looked at first like he didn't know what she meant, and when she motioned toward his hands he had the nerve to look sheepishly.

"What? You didn't actually expect me to let that horrid man get away with what he did to my mother did you?"

She snorted in retort.

"Don't be mad love. It would have been and will be the same if anyone ever tries to do anything like that to you or my mother. I will not stand for the women in my life to be harmed in any way." He said it with such a haughty air, sounding much like Lucius used to, that Hermione wanted to laugh. But there was nothing to laugh at.

"I supposed I can't fault you for that." Hermione moved forward to encase him in a tight embrace.

"Since mother seems to be sleeping sound, and she probably will if I know anything about the draughts the house-elves procure, would you like to see my rooms?" He said and waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and nodded. She needed him right now. Or the stress relief she knew was to come.

Draco penned a quick note to his mother, letting her know he and Hermione would be joining her for dinner.

* * *

Ok, end chapter. So, what did ya think? Was it ok? Please review. Thank you for reading. :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter has a small bit of sexual relations. Please do not read if you are offended by such.

Chapter 20:

* * *

Upon entering Draco's room, Hermione was captivated.

It wasn't set in Slytherin colors, like she'd expected. It was in fact in all different hues of blue and browns.

The walls were a light blue, the carpet was a darker blue, and the ceiling was charmed much like the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and showed a beautiful sunset. The furniture was a deep cherry wood. This included the four-poster bed, armoire, chest of drawers and desk. He also had a small sitting area, that was contrived of a soft leather chair, and loveseat. with deep wooden tables. It was masculine, but comforting.

"Wow, Draco. This is an amazing room." Hermione sounded wistful.

Draco chuckled. "Thanks. Mum decorated it. Did it when I turned sixteen. She said I needed something more manly then Quidditch posters and the like."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"I quite like it. And I get sick of being ensconced in green all the time. It's a nice color and all. Just so much looking at the same color over the years, well - I'm sure you know what I'm getting at."

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes. I love being a Gryffindor. But that doesn't mean I want to look at my house colors twenty four- seven."

He walked over and opened the balcony doors, there was a nice breeze blowing through.

Draco walked back toward where Hermione was standing and placed a tender kiss upon her lips.

"I need you." She whispered.

They quickly began devesting each other of their clothing. The fell to the bed in a tangle of arms, legs and lips. Kissing passionately. Draco moved over the top of her, she'd already spread her legs for him.

He plunged into her quickly, causing them both to gasp and moan with pleasure.

They took their time, making slow easy love. Hermione loved it when he did this, it made her feel treasured.

After Hermione climaxed the first time, Draco picked up the pace. Yes, taking his time felt really good, but he wanted to just pound her into the mattress.

"Please Draco. Harder." Obviously so did she.

Draco obliged. Pounder her hard and quick. Soon, Hermione found her own release again, and Draco followed just a few seconds later.

------------

The lovers where still abed, talking about everything they could think of, when an owl came through the balcony doors.

It perched itself on Draco's desk. And held out it's leg.

Draco got up and crossed the room to the desk. Removed the envelope that was attached to the owl, and fed it a treat. The owl hooted its thank you, and flew out the way it came in.

Draco eyed the package suspiciously. Hermione noticing the look on Draco's face asked what was amiss.

"Well, I'm not sure, hopefully it's just a formality from the Ministry." He said looking it over he realized it was from his the family lawyer.

Instead of keeping himself wondering. He began opening the large envelope. On top there was a letter addressed to him.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

It is with great pain that I must inform you,

your family's estate, accounts at Gringotts,

and all valuable assets, including Malfoy INC.

will be frozen and seized as of 8am tomorrow.

Pending the investigation of you birth rights.

It has come to our attention that you are not the

natural birth heir of one Lucius Malfoy.

If found that afore mentioned Malfoy did indeed

sire you as his heir, all properties and assets will

be unfrozen and returned, with great apologies.

If however, the results should prove false, any and

all assets will be frozen and stay until we can locate,

Mr. Lucius Malfoy's next of kin.

We have scheduled an appointment for you at

St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, for the test to be run.

Please arrive promptly, tomorrow at 10 am.

The series of testing required should take approximately

three hours, and it will take a week for the results to be found.

Your mother is the only other allowed to accompany you.

My Sincere Apologies,

Ambrosia Halcart.

Lawyer to Malfoy Family

"Merlin's. Fucking. Beard!" Draco's voice went up a decibel with each word.

Hermione had been watching Draco's face as he read the letter he'd recieved. And it went from puzzled, to angry in a matter of seconds.

She was afraid to ask.

"I cannot believe this. It's not right. They can't do this." Draco was speaking aloud. More to himself, then anyone. And Hermione's curiousity was peeked.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione asked shyly.

"They are taking everything! Pending confirmation of my birthrights!" Draco bellowed.

"Oh!" Was all Hermione could manage to say.

He turned to her, his face was now void of any emotion. It was the blank screen Hermione had thought he wouldn't use with her anymore. She was mistaken.

"I'm sorry, but you must return to Hogwarts Hermione. I have to let my mother know. She will have to pack a bag and stay somewhere else. They seize the house and all assets tomorrow at 8am." Hermione nodded.

"Please don't speak of anyone about this. I will owl McGonagall myself and let her know I won't be returning until sometime tomorrow. I need to go for their tests tomorrow, and then get my mother settled." Draco was being very vague and Hermione was already worried.

"Is there anything you do need me to do?" Hermione asked.

"No. At the moment there is nothing anyone can do. Just go back to school. I'll come find you tomorrow when I return."

She nodded at this. While he was reading the notice, she had 'scorgified' herself and began dressing.

"I'll be going then." Hermione turned to leave the room, and he grabbed her wrist.

Pulling her to him, he wrapped her in his arms. "I don't mean to seem cold, but my mother and I may lose everything. I need some time to think."

She nodded her understanding, and started to feel stupid. All she was doing was nodding, and that was in no way helpful. Not knowing what else to say, "Draco, it will be fine. Whatever the out come. You are a great wizard. Your strong, and intelligent. As for your mother, she is where I am sure you get your greatness and strength. You will both be fine."

It was his turn to nod and say nothing.

"Let me know immediately if there is anything I can do to help." Hermione hugged him tight to her. Reaching up, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

She left Draco standing in the middle of his bedroom, still stark naked, and not knowing his future in any aspect.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal. I wanted to get it out there for you. So sorry for the long wait in between chapters, but I was having computer issues, and therefore I could not update. **

**Please review. I will try to update again soon. Hugs, Happy Reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Everyone could feel the tension surrounding Hermione. Ron, and Harry had done everything they could think of to get her to talk about what was bothering her. But she just said 'nothing' and went about her daily routine. Everyone knew it had something to do with Draco because it was Thursday and he hadn't been seen since Saturday.

Hermione had recieved several owls from Draco. Stating he was staying with his mother until the results were finished and that McGonagall had ok'd it. He didn't mention much, most of the owls contained the same info, he loved her, and was sorry and they were still waiting for word.

Hermione had been pouring over every book about Pure-blood wills and such that she could get her hands on.

She didn't know the exactly how Lucius's will was made out so she was having difficulty. But she was convinced that she would be able to help Draco and his mother should that need arise.

And that is where Draco found her when he returned later Thursday evening. It was an hour after supper in the Great Hall, and he had no problem locating her.

She sat with a mound of books surrounding her, and she was furiously reading an odd looking book.

Draco approached her, and said quietly, "Hello beautiful."

She was most surprised to see Draco standing there when she looked up. She leapt from her seat and embraced him in a hug that would put Molly Weasley to shame. All the while, questions were spilling from her mouth.

"Draco, what happened? What was decided? Is everything going to be ok? Is your mother alright?"

Draco chuckled inspite the foul mood he'd been in. "Calm down, love. One question at a time please."

Hermione pulled away from him, "Sorry"

"No need to be sorry." Draco replied in that sophisticated air.

Hermione stood with her arms lightly on his shoulders waiting for him to answer the questions she had fired at him. When he said nothing, she huffed and pulled away completely.

Draco watched her as she pulled away from him, and returned to her seat. She sat down, plopping herself back into the chair she had vacated when he'd spoken to her.

Pretending to go back to her reading, Hermione ignored the fact that Draco had yet to move.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on?" Draco asked, stupidly. Hermione gaped at him.

She huffed again, then responded. "Well, yes. I did just ask you a few questions, you've yet to answer. Even though I know I spoke quickly, I'm quite sure you heard them all."

"Well, to answer you first question, I thought you being the 'brightest-witch-of-our-age' would have already known. Seeing as how I have owled you eve-"

Hermione cut him off, "No you prat. I want to know what has happened since your last owl!"

"Calm down. The Ministry still doesn't have the results. So as far as I know, no everything will not be alright, nothing new has happened, and yes, Mother is well." Draco replied, answering each of her afore mentioned questions. "However, I decided not to let this situation get the best of me. I missed you, and wanted to see you. An owl a day does not meet my requirements for contact with you. I also thought it best to get back to my studies. If I am going to have to take care of myself and mother with no help from my father's fortune, I'd best be getting on with it."

Hermione said nothing at first. Then she asked Draco to have a seat.

When he was seated, she began telling him about all she had been researching in her spare time. He was quite astonished when she finished.

"So you mean to tell me that you have been pouring over every book you can get your hands on, just so that you could find a way for my mother and I to keep what is rightfully ours?" Draco questioned.

Hermione blushed. It almost sounded like a praise, which Draco didn't give often anymore.

"Well, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I hate for you or your mother to be inconvenienced anymore. What your parents did, well that's what they felt they needed to. Who is the ministry to say that you aren't your father's heir. He left everything to you in his will correct?"

"Yes. I am his son, so of course." Draco said matter-of-factly.

Hermione leaned in to whisper, "Well, I've found that so long as the contract between your father and that Woodrow character was a magically binded contract, whether or not you are of Malfoy blood or not is of no consequence."

Draco's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Then he looked apprehensive. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, I spent all day Sunday, and each day since when not in classes or attending to homework, making sure there is no loop hole. You need to ask your mother to see the contract, and have it checked for the proper binding spells. If it is there, you and your Mum have nothing to worry about." She looked quite pleased with herself.

Draco reached over and pulled her into his lap. "I think I love you."

Hermione laughed, "I hope you do seeing as how we are supposed to be marrying."

Draco pulled her to him, and kissed her soundly.

She was losing herself in the passion of his kiss, when they heard a strict, "AHEM"

Breaking away from each other, they saw Madam Pince was standing not far away, looking none to please with their public-display of affection.

"Well it seems, my plans are changed again. I will speak with McGonagall about getting me back to my mother. I need to let her know what you have found." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded her responce, she was still quite dazed from that kiss that Draco seemed unaffected by.

"I will owl you later, love." Draco gently pushed against her sides to get her to rise.

"Do give your mother my love?" Hermione said, it came out a question.

Draco smiled, "Of course. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

With that he kissed her soundly on the lips, and moved to leave the Library.

* * *

Ok, I know it has been FOREVER since I updated and I apologize. But I'm afraid life takes precedence over Fanfic. I hope you all will keep reading this story. It won't be updated as often, but I have not given up. Hugs! and Happy Reading! :) B.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: Yes, I'm back. I am truly sorry it has taken this long to update. I have been busy. Life and all. Hope everyone is doing well. And I sincerely thank all of you who will be reading this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 22: **

**Pure-blood Thanks**

Hermione was sitting in her rooms, when an owl tapped on her window. It had been a few days since she'd heard anything substantial from Draco, and it was beginning to wear on her nerves.

Hoping the beautiful owl carried good news, Hermione lept from her spot in her comfy chair and raced to the window to allow the Malfoy owl entrance. The owl entered and perched itself on her desk, then looked at her expectantly.

Hermione reached to take the roll of parchment that was held in the owl's talons. She fed it a treat from her bowl set aside for such matters. She quickly scanned the outer edge of the scroll. It was sealed with the Malfoy crest.

She broke the seal and unrolled the parchment with a quickness that would have made the fastest seeker proud. She began reading.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know you are just about to burst with questions, so I will get right to it, and save my endearments for last._

_As you know, I informed Mother of your findings and she looked into the contract._

_You will be more than happy to hear, yes the contract was magically binding. _

_The Ministry cannot go against said contract, regardless of their want to._

_My Father's "Last Will and Testament" was also magically binded, and so completely legal._

_Although, none of it really mattered. The results from the blood tests came in the same time Mother was speaking with the lawyers regarding the contract. I am, always have been and always will be a "Malfoy". I am my father's son. _

_Not just in heart. We are bond by blood. I guess one of his swimmers actually made the long journey. *smirks*_

_My mother and I have been completely re-instated as Mistress Malfoy and I am again the Malfoy heir._

_Mother is so ecstatic that she is planning a party in your honor, for all of you hard work and the dedication you showed to your future family._

_Don't get that look on your face. I know how much you hate being the center of attention. _

_But this is Mother's way of saying thank you. _

_And she knows you will take the place of Mistress of Malfoy Manor with style and grace._

_I will be returning to Hogwarts soon and will give you all the details, and answer the questions I know are still lingering._

_Until I return, _

_All My Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I've missed you so much. I plan on making my absence up to you in a very Draco-ish way. *wink._

By the end of the letter Hermione was crying. She was so happy that all of her hard work had payed off, and even more so that it was never really needed. She couldn't wait for Draco's return. She had a few ways of her own to 'make up the absence'.

Hermione had been on pins and needles waiting for Draco to return. She didn't get one wink of sleep last night. She tossed and turned for hours before giving up and deciding to take a long luxurious bath. She had pampered herself, then settled down with a book until it was time for breakfast.

On her way down the corridors to breakfast, she was just passing the tapestry that secreted a hidden alcove, when someone reached out and pulled her behind it.

She immediately went for her wand, but before she could reach it, she heard. "It's me love. Please don't hex me. I've missed you so."

She turned and looked into her love's eyes. "Draco!"

She lept into his arms and crushed him with a hug, and began raining kisses along his jaw-line.

Draco chuckled. He loved this witch, and her emotional responses.

"Calm down love. I didn't pull you in here for a mid-morning shag." Draco teased with a smirk.

Hermione stopped her assault, and laughed. "Sorry, but it's been a while."

Draco smiled at that. A true smile. "I know. But I'm afraid our making up for lost time will have to wait until after classes. It is after all a weekday."

Hermione fiegned a pout, and then smiled. Dragging him from behind the tapestry, she said "I'm hungry, let's go have a spot of breakfast."

"Yes, dear." Was all he responded, and allowed her to pull him to the Great Hall.

Draco and Hermione were finished with their "making up for lost time session". And making thier way back toward Hermione's rooms, when Head Mistress McGonagall stopped them.

"Pardon me, but I'm afraid I need the see the two of you in my office immediately." She said with a grave expression on her face. "I have been looking all over for you two for the past hour. Where in the name of Merlin have you been?"

"Well, uh- we were just, um." Hermione was not fast thinking at the moment.

"Nevermind, its of no consequence. I've found you now come along." She said, and began the treck to her office. Robes swirling around her.

Draco and Hermione shared a look. Then Draco spoke, "Um, Headmistress. May I enquire as to what the immediate need is?"

"Mister Malfoy, please keep all questions until we have reached the confines of my office. I wouldn't want anyone to overhear." She again said with destitude lacing her voice.

Hermione was getting nervous. What ever could be so pressing that they were needed immediately, and why was the Head Mistress so stressed?

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand in an attempt to re-assure her. She clenched back, letting him know it was understood what he was attempting to do, but that it was also not helping.

They had arrived and were following McGonagall up the spiral staircase. It still un-nerved Draco to no end how it traveled up on its own, but to Hermione it was like a Muggle escalator, that was in so many Muggle Malls.

When the reached the door to her office, McGonagall turned to them. "Now please do not be alarmed. I assure you there is no eminate danger behind these doors."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. Now why in Hates name had McGonagall needed to mention that?

McGonagall opened the door and entered her office. Draco stepped in first, and had to tug Hermione through the door.

Once inside, all of their parents, close friends and teachers jumped from hiding places around the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione stood shocked. What was this? Then as if to answer her question, McGonagall clapped her hands together and a banner fell from the ceiling.

It read:

Happy Engagement Hermione and Draco!

Hermione turned to see Draco with a smug smirk on his face, and she knew. He'd known.

"What's all this?" Hermione questioned no one in particular.

Narcissa was the first to speak. "Well now, Hermione dear. I know how much you despise being the center of attention. So Draco and I thought a party here would be best with just close friends and family in attendence."

Hermione thanked them, and blushed when Narcissa continued. "You see, I at first had my sights set on the Room of Requirement. But it seemed to be in use when everyone arrived, so Head Mistress McGonagall was kind enough to lend us her office."

At this Hermione blushed.

Before long the party was in full swing. Music supplied by the Magical Gramophone. Drinks and snacks on a table to the side.

Everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves.

They stayed and partied for quite some time before yawns were heard and weary eyes were being rubbed.

Draco and Hermione thanked everyone for coming, for their gifts, and McGonagall for the usage of her office.

As they were saying goodbye to Narcissa, she hugged Hermione, and whispered, "I can never thank you enough. I am more then pleased you are to be Draco's wife. Please write to me soon, and be prepared. This was small compared to the wedding you will have."

She smiled, kissed Hermione on the cheek, said her goodbyes. And left.

Draco looked at Hermione expectantly.

"I think your mother just thanked me in an odd way, but threatened me just the same." She said with a somewhat perplexed look on her face.

Draco smiled. "It's ok love. I'll be there to protect you." And they thanked the Head Mistress again, and Draco walked Hermione to her room.

She was getting ready for bed, and all the while thinking about what Narcissa had said.

Hermione could feel it deep in her bones. Narcissa was going to give her headaches when it came to wedding planning.

End chapter

A/N: Ok everyone. Sorry it had been so long, and I hope this chapter wet your appetites. I will try to update again soon. Hopefully alot sooner then months from now. Please hit the review button and let me know what you think.

Hugs and much love. Happy Reading. B :)


End file.
